The Legend of Spyro: Roar of the Heavens
by Maria Seinheart
Summary: Due to requests from readers, I have made an updated Spyro sequel to Wrath of the Netherlord. Ladies and Gentlemen, I bring you Roar of the Heavens!
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Spyro: Roar of the Heavens**

**A/N: **This is a rewrite of my scrapped story Shattered World. Though it is based on the same storyline, I'm making some changes in characters and events. Hopefully this will get your attention ;).

* * *

**Chapter 1: I Dream of a Chalice and a Dragon**

It was the year 300 A.D. (After Devastation) and a new world order has been born. Humans of the old world have been freed from their curse and in their place came the humans of the new world. Being given the knowledge more than any dragon in the way of military might, they have traded their ancient sword skills and magical capabilities for the knowledge in building superior weapons and high tech civilizations. They were sent down by the deity Vitalis, the God of Life, to start anew. Determined not to repeat the history of their ancestors, they erected a great wall called the Separation Wall that separated the Dragon Realms from the Human Realms. Although it ensured that no one encroached on each other's lands, they seem to alienate each other. Still, inhabitants of the Dragon Reams got along well with the humans and they agreed to erect the wall. Politicians from both sides signed the agreement and the wall was built. In 150 A.D. the Separation Wall was completed and gates were placed at key points to allow inhabitants from both sides to cross for tourism and business purposes.

Spyro, the hero that saved the world centuries ago, was the king of the Dragon Realms and he was now a fully grown adult dragon. Standing 18 feet tall, he sported a muscular body and handsome looks. His wings had a tinge of gold that matched his belly color and his horns were longer than 2 busses combined. Beside him was his ever faithful wife Cynder. Though slightly smaller than Spyro, she was a very beautiful black dragoness and her demeanor made her beauty even more outstanding. The slender curves of her body were the envy of dragonesses of the Realms and she had a pair of nice sparkling eyes. The two were a perfect match for each other.

Under their care were their children. Ravager, a black dragon, was Spyro's firstborn. As his name implies, he is a destructive dragon but not to the extent of being evil. He is careless and usually breaks things. He also has a knack for being cruel to insects. The second son was named Ignitus after Spyro's mentor who died long ago. Like Ignitus, this young Ignitus was red in color and skilled in the art of armed combat. He still hasn't mastered the element of fire yet but he is currently taught by the new Fire Elder, Ifrit. The last was a young dragoness named Juno and she has her father's color. Prophesized to be the next Dragon of Destiny, Juno was well-protected by bodyguards though she clearly feels uncomfortable with it.

So far, peace has reigned and both sides were getting along well. The dragon population has grown though there are only less then 10000 dragons in the entire Realms. Most of the inhabitants are wolves, foxes, cheetahs, rhinos, bears, unicorns, phoenixes and some humans.

Humans on the other hand are advanced and they possess much high tech weaponry (A/N: I'm not going to make them so farfetched so their technology is based on modern day weapons). Though some of them are ancient spirits reborn, their grudge against dragons have completely disappeared. Even if they're modern and advanced, the humans still adopted the caste system. The Presidential Caste is only held by the President and Vice President of the Human Realms. The Upper Political Caste consists of the Prime Minister, the Secretary of Defense, the Secretary of State and many high posts that run the Realms. The Lower Political Caste consists of those who are under the jurisdiction of the Upper Political Caste. Then there is the Tycoon Caste which consists of business leaders, rich industrialists and CEOs of companies. Next is the Fighters Caste which consists of military units and voluntary paramilitary fighters. Then there is the Workers Caste, a caste that keeps the Realm in top shape in all aspects including social, economical and environmental aspects. The lowest Caste is the Prisoner Caste which consists of criminals and addicts. They are given a chance to serve the Realm or stay behind bars.

The story begins with Spyro waking up one night and staring at the Pool of Vision after having a recurring dream for 5 days straight.

"What does it mean? I keep on seeing a broken gateway of gold and silver with a chalice of blood beyond. After that, I see Malefor trying to reach out to it but yet…he can't because he was restrained by chains. He is angry and in rage, his dark side has complete control over him. What does it mean?" Spyro muttered to himself softly.

The pool showed nothing and Spyro let out a sigh.

"Surely the pool hasn't lost its function. It never fails me," Spyro said in disappointment.

"Spyro, what are you doing here in the dead of night?" a voice said.

Spyro looked around and noticed Terrador walking towards him. His body bore the scars of previous wars while trying to unite the Dragon Realms together during the Civil War. Though it ended a hundred years ago, the scars were still visible as if it was fresh.

"Terrador, I have a recurring dream of a chalice of blood and Malefor trying to reach out to it. I thought it maybe of some significance but the Pool of Vision turn up nothing," Spyro explained briefly.

"A blood of chalice you say? Hmm, I don't remember such an artifact in our history but I do know of the Silver Chalice. It was supposed to grant the bearer a wish (something I took from Fate Stay/Night) but until now, those who had it made many wishes but none were fulfilled. It may as well be ornamentation," Terrador said.

"But the chalice I dreamt of was gold in color and it had blood in it. I hear the cries of souls coming from the blood and Malefor was desperate. He wanted it badly but for what reason, I don't know," Spyro said while shaking his head.

"How many times did this dream occur?" Terrador asked.

"5 times and I still don't get it," Spyro answered.

"And you say the Pool of Vision offered no hints of what is to come," Terrador said.

"Yep," Spyro muttered.

"Maybe it's just a dream. I have recurring dreams myself but none of them are of any significance. Maybe you're just recalling the evils that Malefor did to you and Cynder so I'm not surprised if you have dreamt of your enemy," Terrador suggested.

"I initially thought so but the chalice is the main focus here and not Malefor. There is something about that chalice that gives me a bad feeling," Spyro said.

"Does it look like this?" Terrador asked and he pointed at the chalice placed on a rack not far from them.

"Is that the Silver Chalice?" Spyro asked.

"Yes and it's yours since Ignitus said that it will belong to you if he dies. I'm not sure it will be of any use but you can take it if you like," Terrador said.

"It does look like the one from my dreams but the color is not. Never mind, I'll take it with me and see if I can make something of it," Spyro said.

He walked towards the rack and took it. The chalice felt cold as ice and Spyro quickly stow it away into his inventory.

"It's cold," he said while rubbing his palms.

"I know and even Ignitus doesn't know why it is like that," Terrador added.

"Well, I guess I lingered here long enough. I'll see you tomorrow Terrador," Spyro said.

He let out a yawn as he walked towards the door. Terrador closed his eyes and smiled weakly.

"Ah Spyro, you're still full of surprises," he said.

* * *

The next day at the throne room, Spyro held the chalice in his paws and turned it slowly, examining every groove and protrusions of the unusually cold chalice. He held it up and stared beyond it. There was a portrait of Ignitus hung above the room's entrance and Spyro thought he saw a glowing outline.

"Terrador said it was just a normal chalice but why do I get this feeling that the chalice has some magical property in it?" he asked himself.

"Spyro, why are you constantly holding that chalice?" Cynder asked, visibly annoyed.

"There is something about this chalice I can't really explain. It is as if there is magic in it," Spyro said.

Cynder took the chalice and examined it. She sniffed at it and examined it like how Spyro examined it but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. She then handed it back to Spyro.

"Well, besides of it being cold, I can see nothing special about this stupid little trophy," Cynder said.

Spyro sighed and sat down on his throne.

"I guess I'm thinking too much," he said.

While waiting for an audience with the other ministers, Spyro absent-mindedly tapped his chin with the chalice. However, when he tipped it a bit too much, he suddenly felt something wet on his chin. Looking into the chalice, he thought he saw some blood-red substance but when he blinked, it disappeared but his chin felt wet. Wiping it with his free paw, he saw the blood-red substance and licked it. It tasted metallic, as if it was blood.

"Weird," he said to himself.

Cynder stared at her husband with a worried look. She noticed that he was obsessed with the item. Then, she noticed some blood stains on his chin.

"Spyro, you're bleeding," she said.

"I am?" he asked and Cynder pointed at his chin, prompting him to wipe it.

"Oh, these stains you mean? It taste like blood but I assure you it isn't mine," Spyro said.

"Then where did it come from?" Cynder asked.

"When I was tapping my chin with this chalice, I must have spilt some of its contents before it disappeared," Spyro explained.

Cynder just stared at him disbelievingly. She looked into the chalice and back at Spyro again.

"Are you sure you're not lying to me? I know today is the 1st of April but a prank like this is not funny," Cynder said with a small laugh.

"No I'm serious," he said.

Just before cinder could say anything, the ministers entered the hall and Spyro quickly kept his chalice away. The ministers took their seats at the long table and the Prime Minister stood up. She was a vixen named Collette and she was a young Prime Minister, the youngest and the first female Prime Minister to ever acquire that post. Despite that this post was traditionally held by males, Collette was a smart and resourceful one and she had helped Spyro in many ways. In fact, most of the country's governance authority went to her. In some way, Spyro found her rather attractive (to Cynder's dismay).

"We should begin our discussion as soon as possible Lord Spyro. The faster we can come to a conclusion in this discussion, the better chance we have in finding the culprit who breached the Dragon Temple," the yellow-furred vixen said.

"So what is our next course of action? Some of us say that we investigate the Ape village while others said it was the Wolves," a canine minister said.

"What have you found at the scene?" Spyro asked.

"I have been to the scene myself and I have noticed some black fur along with some strands of white ones. I have been told by the human CSI group that the black fur belong to the wolves while the white fur belong to the apes," Collette explained.

"What can you deduce of these findings?" Spyro asked.

"Either the wolves did it or the apes did it. We do know that the apes are our enemy and the wolves are hired mercenary guards. We couldn't trust both," a rhino minister said.

"Now don't you go blaming my people just because you don't trust them. I am in charge of the Wolf Clan and I can assure you that they are qualified. Even if they are mercenaries, a check of their records reveals that they are veterans and are loyal to me. So whatever I tell them, they will do," an irate wolf minister shot back.

"What if you're the one who told them to breach the Sacred Room?" the rhino minister sneered.

"Guys, stop it. You're not enemies anymore so stop bickering. Collette, your course of action?" Spyro asked the vixen.

"We investigate both clans. I'm sure you have no problem with that, right Wolfenstein?" the vixen asked the wolf in a challenging way.

The wolf was hesitant but agreed nonetheless.

"The apes will not go unchecked and I suggest that you exercise cautions while investigating their tribes. Wolfenstein, you better inform your men about this lest they aren't prepared. If any of them is found guilty before I conduct a search on your tribe, I'll hold you for being treacherous," Spyro warned.

"Whatever you say my Lord," Wolfenstein grumbled.

"Lord Spyro, I suggest that you replace the wolf guards with the Overwatch for now. I know many key places will be unguarded but I'll have my people guard them," Collette said.

"Sounds good to me. Your say?" Spyro asked Cynder.

"I have no say in this," Cynder said.

She was never used to these kinds of discussions. Usually, her discussions with the common people include family problems, love problems and emotional problems. She always gives useful advice to those who seek her help. Cynder was like a good mother to them and she never interfered with Spyro's discussions no matter how many times he persuaded her to join in.

"Never mind then. Collette, as usual, I will put you in charge of investigating the breach. Make sure both clans are thoroughly investigated but do not use force unless they try to attack you or your investigators. Anything else that occurred within the Scared Room?" Spyro asked.

"Besides some lost gems and magic tomes, nothing was out of place," the vixen said.

"Retrieve them if you find them and bring the culprits back here for questioning," Spyro said.

"Will do Lord Spyro," she said with a smile.

* * *

Volteer peered through his glasses and frowned. He gave a huff of annoyance and threw it aside.

"Bah, these contraptions are really inconvenient. I wonder how the humans put up with the uncomfortable feeling?" he muttered.

He continued reading his book while squinting his eyes as his vision was a bit blurry. Not long ago, he bought a pair of glasses as his vision was failing but he could never get used to the feeling. Not only did it made him look stupid, it kept sliding from his muzzle (well, dragons do have different facial structures and there is no way they can wear glasses properly XD). As he tried to decipher the blurry words, Terrador and Ifrit's sudden presence startled him.

"Whoa, you nearly gave me a heart attack," the yellow dragon said quickly.

"Sorry Volteer but we were just dropping by the library to search for information regarding the Silver Chalice," Ifrit explained.

"He said he wasn't satisfied with the explanation so he wanted to have another look at it," Terrador added.

"I thought there was nothing special about that chalice and it was dropped from our discussions 50 years ago. Why the sudden interest?" Volteer asked.

"Spyro said he had a dream and he saw a chalice that looked exactly like the Silver Chalice but it was gold instead. We were wondering if there is any such chalice that is related to the Silver Chalice," Terrador explained.

"Hmm, I've been through the book a few times myself and I tried deciphering any given clues in the book. Not one states that the chalice has a golden counterpart," Volteer said.

"Maybe there is something you missed out. For all you know, the clue is there all along. Volteer, can you retrieve that book?' Ifrit asked.

"Well, okay," he agreed.

Volteer browsed thorough the shelves quickly and found the book entitled _Mysteries of the Silver Chalice_. He dusted it and brought it to the two. Together, they sat at a table and read through it.

"Find anything important?" Ifrit asked after an hour of browsing through.

"Nope. How about you?" Volteer asked while gesturing at Terrador.

"No luck on my side. Ifrit?" Terrador asked.

"No…nothing out of the ordinary. I guess Spyro is just overreacting. I mean, I was once told that the chalice has the power to grant wishes but none of that happened," Ifrit said.

"Well, I guess we'll be on our way. Keep us notified if you do have something about it," Terrador said.

Suddenly, he stepped on something while he tried to walk towards the door. Looking down, Terrador saw that he stepped on Volteer's glasses.

"Uh, Volteer, I think I stepped on your glasses," Terrador said.

"Never mind them, they are of no use to me," he said without taking his eyes off the book he was reading.

Terrador looked at Ifrit who just shrugged. The handsome red dragon then opened the door for Terrador to leave first before he allowed himself out.

* * *

After the ministers have dispersed, Spyro and Cynder took a stroll through a forest outside of Warfang. The butterflies and birds gave Cynder a sense of serenity and she leaned her head against Spyro's neck while walking.

"Spyro, isn't this what you wanted all along?" Cynder asked in loving way.

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked smilingly.

"I mean the peace and all that without evil." Cynder said.

"Cynder, I have learnt to accept the fact that there is no such thing as total and eternal peace. There must be a balance like Yin and Yang. However, I do admit that such a peace is enjoyable," Spyro said.

"Nicely said," Cynder purred while nuzzling at his neck.

Suddenly, Spyro saw a vision. He saw Malefor's paw reaching closer to the chalice. The vision lasted for a few seconds and that was enough to draw away his breath.

"Spyro, what's wrong?" Cynder asked.

"N-Nothing, I saw an exotic butterfly," Spyro lied.

Cynder looked around and gave Spyro a playful frown.

"This is the second time you've pulled my leg. One more time and I'll oblige a wish of yours but it won't be easy," Cynder laughed.

"Oh yeah? Then I better work hard to trick you again," Spyro joked.

AS Cynder looked away, Spyro's smile faded and he was deep in thought.

"The vision is worrying but what does it mean?" Spyro thought.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope this one is better so enjoy the story. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Black Dawn**

* * *

"Ok, let's all play a game of Exploding Tag. I'll be the chaser," Ravager said.

"You're always the chaser! Let me have a go!" Juno complained.

"No way princess, you're slow and I'm faster than you," Ravager said arrogantly.

"Hey no fair!" the purple dragoness said while jumping up and down.

"I don't see Ignitus complaining about it," the black dragon said wile gesturing at the silent red dragon.

"It's because you never gave him a chance as well," Juno said.

The young Ignitus just looked at the two with an indifferent expression. He never liked playing with his siblings and he certainly didn't like Exploding Tag. He didn't know where Ravager got those exploding paper but it certainly hurts when someone throws it at you and it explodes on your skin or scales. It wasn't lethal but it was one hell of a pain. Ignitus tried playing once and from that day forth, he decided not to like it. He tried to run but Ravager always caught up and threw the exploding paper mercilessly at him and Juno. The idea of the game is basically like tag but if you get hit by an exploding paper, you're it. Increase the fun but decreases safety. Some young dragons that played such a game ended up with burns and many schools banned exploding paper. Maybe Ravager got them from a shop that sells prank items. It was a popular joke to give someone exploding paper to write on and well…you know what happens.

"He didn't want to play because he is too chicken to play," Ravager sneered.

"Don't say something like that," Juno snapped.

Ravager flicked a ball of exploding paper at her face. She snapped her eyelids shut as the paper exploded on her left cheek.

"Ow, that hurts you meanie!" Juno said with some tears in her eyes.

"Cut it out Ravager, she's only a young dragoness," Ignitus said in a low and stern voice.

"And you're just a chicken," Ravager said. "So are you playing or not?" he asked impatiently.

"Fine, I'll play but if you lose, you'll have to apologize to Juno for being mean to her," Ignitus said.

"And what if I win?" Ravager asked with a gleeful smile.

"I'll give you my pocket money for the next two weeks," Ignitus said.

"That's a deal," Ravager nodded.

"Ignitus don't do it! He'll cheat," Juno said.

"But he can't win. Don't worry princess, I'll make sure he apologizes to you," the red dragon said.

The game started with Ravager chasing after Ignitus, flicking balls of exploding paper at him but Ignitus dodged deftly. Ravager dashed at Ignitus and took aim, flicking a paper ball at him. The red dragon dodged at the last minute and the paper ball exploded on a nearby wall. Ignitus ran into an open yard and turned around to flick his paper ball at Ravager. Their objective was to survive until everyone has run out of shots. The one with the most score wins the game. Ravager dodged the shot by running on the wall and flipping in front of Ignitus. Ignitus got a shock and didn't have time to react. A paper ball struck him in the face and the explosion knocked him over.

"Ignitus!" Juno yelled out.

"I'm okay…but it hurts," Ignitus groaned as he got back onto his feet.

"That's one point for me," Ravager said. "And now you're it."

Ravager ran quickly and Ignitus didn't hesitate to chase after him. He took a careful aim at Ravager and flicked a paper ball at him. Ravager turned and flicked a paper ball towards Ignitus' paper ball and the two exploded in midair as they collided. Ignitus slid under the explosion to avoid getting hit and continued running. Ravager flew into the air with Ignitus hot on his trail. One lucky shot hit Ravager in the butt and he fell down to the ground.

"You're it," Ignitus said and ran away.

Ravager lifted his head from the ground and spat out a mouthful of grass he scooped up during his landing. Growling, he turned around and chased after Ignitus.

"5 shots left and I better make it count," Ravager thought.

Ignitus dived into a hole under the verandah and waited for Ravager to come. After a few minutes, the black dragon came by and looked around. He didn't notice a pair of red eyes staring at him from a hole under a verandah near him.

"Come out Ignitus, you can't hide from me forever you know," Ravager said.

Suddenly, an explosion hit his leg and he fell to the ground, clutching his right leg and groaning in pain. Ignitus quickly crawled out of the hole and ran elsewhere.

"Ye snooze ye lose," Ignitus said.

Ravager got up again and ran after him. This time, he threw two paper balls at Ignitus. One struck his back while the other one was a clean miss as it zinged pass the red dragon's head. It didn't slow Ignitus down.

"Go Ignitus! You can do it!" Juno called out.

Suddenly, Ravager leapt forward and grabbed his brother's hind legs and tripped him. His paper balls slipped from his grasp and sailed vertically into the air. Ignitus' paper balls also sailed upwards along with Ravager's but he quickly shook his legs and Ravager let go of him. Ignitus ran. Ravager gave chase but the paper balls in the air dropped on him and exploded around him like a miniature artillery strike. When the dust cleared, Ravager was on the ground, bruised but alive.

"Ow, that hurts," he groaned.

"That makes me the winner, Ravager. That was really tactless of you," Ignitus grinned.

"You got lucky," he muttered.

"As you have promised, you have to apologize to Juno," Ignitus said.

Ravager grumbled and got to his feet. Juno looked sympathetically at his older brother as he struggled to apologize.

"Well, I guess I was wrong to tease you. I'm sorry," he said softly without looking at the two of them.

"It's okay big bro, you win some and you lose some but we're still a family," Juno said.

Ravager nodded and gave a weak smile while Ignitus also smiled. For a young dragon like her, she was rather mature but not all the time.

"Kids, get in! It's time for your lunch," Cynder called out.

"Coming mom!" Ravager called out.

* * *

At the dining hall, Spyro noticed his children were rather dirty, especially Ignitus and Ravager.

"Have you been playing Exploding Tag?" Spyro asked.

"Ignitus won," Ravager said.

Spyro looked at Ignitus and cocked an eye ridge.

"You won? I thought you never liked Exploding Tag," Spyro said.

"Well…I wanted Ravager to apologize to Juno for being mean to her," Ignitus said.

Spyro rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Kids," he muttered.

Cynder, however, looked at Ravager with a scowl.

"You shouldn't be mean to your sister, Ravager. Have you apologized to her yet?" Cynder asked in a gentle and stern way.

"Yes," Ravager mumbled.

Spyro gave no thought about it and chowed down on his mutton. Suddenly, he felt something cold. It has to be the chalice acting up again. He took it out and placed it on the table to prevent the cold from distracting him again.

"Dad, why is the Silver Chalice here?" Juno asked.

Spyro eyed at the chalice.

"I…uh…decided to use it as a drinking vessel. I heard it enhances taste," Spyro lied.

Cynder looked at Spyro with a confused expression but smiled after a while.

"I get it; you're trying to pull our legs eh. Nice try but you're a bad liar," Cynder grinned, her teeth shining.

"Oops, silly me," Spyro laughed nervously.

He took a teapot and poured tea into the chalice and drank from it. When the liquid hit his throat, it suddenly tasted like honey. Spyro was taken by surprise but when he disengaged his mouth from the chalice, all he saw was normal, yellow tea. It smelt like tea and now it tasted like tea but that sudden change in flavor was rather intriguing.

"You look like as if lightning struck you," Cynder said.

"No but you should try drinking from this chalice. The first time I poured tea into it and drank from it, it tasted like pure honey," Spyro said with excitement.

Cynder and her children looked at the purple dragon skeptically. They don't know whether to believe him or not.

"Nice try but that's not a good prank," Cynder said.

"I'm not kidding. I swear in the name of the ancestors that I wasn't lying. Try it," Spyro said seriously.

Cynder was hesitant but slowly accepted the chalice of tea. She took a sip from it and kept it in her mouth for a few seconds before swallowing it.

"How dare you trick me again? Now I have to grant you a wish," Cynder said with faked sadness.

"How very interesting," Spyro muttered.

"Hey Juno, has dad gone bonkers?" Ravager whispered to his sister.

"It seems so," Juno narrowed her black eyes and whispered back.

* * *

That evening, Spyro had an audience with his Prime Minister, Collette the vixen. She had some rather disturbing news.

"Lord Spyro, I have overheard a group of peasants talking about a major cult group called the Black Dawn. I did some research on that cult group and confirmed its existence. Apparently it was formed after the Civil War and the founder, Lord Granger of the Wolf Clan, claimed that he had heard a voice calling him to "reform the world". You maybe are wondering why I brought this up. You see my Lord, they are worshippers of Malefor and their mission was to revive the Dark Master. But in order to achieve their goal, they require souls, lots of them and a special chalice to hold them," the vixen said.

"So you're implying that the wolves maybe behind this," Spyro said.

"That was my guess but that doesn't mean they're acting alone. I'm also suspecting they're in cahoots with the apes. I hypothesize that while the wolves kept guard, they allowed the apes to enter and steal the required items. The wolves are heavy fur-shedders and they think we wouldn't suspect them. A quick look at history shows that the Wolf and Ape clans were once allies during the Highland and Civil Wars. Even they can't escape their history," Collette said with a small smile.

She elegantly turned around to face Spyro.

"The Black Dawn maybe up to something and I think they nearly succeeded if it weren't for your pesky little half-brother," Collette said.

"What did he do?" Spyro asked smilingly.

"He told me that he was in the Scared Room that night and he was admiring the ceremonial dagger. Before they came in, Sparx apparently hid inside the glass case and covered the dagger with a piece of red cloth that matched the red background of the glass case. He heard them say about a ceremonial dagger but being unable to locate the dagger they left. That was what your half-brother claimed," the vixen said.

"Interesting…who leads the Black Dawn?" Spyro asked.

"I'm not sure but Sparx heard one of them mention a name called Reaper. I suspect that this Reaper character is the leader but we couldn't be sure until we have really confirmed it," Collette explained.

"Collette, hasten the search and investigation. I want you to bring those culprits before me and stop the Black Dawn from reviving Malefor. If the breach of the Scared Room is connected to the Black Dawn, put them behind bars," Spyro ordered.

"As you wish my Lord," Collette said respectfully.

She bowed and turned around to head to the entrance. Her silver sword clanked against her leg padding and her minister's gown seems to shine under the light. It made her look beautiful. Before she exited, Spyro thought he saw the vixen gave a seductive wink at him.

"Geez, she really acts like a fox spirit," Spyro muttered.

* * *

Spyro took a walk along the ramparts of Warfang while deep in thought. It was usual of him to stroll on the ramparts when he needs to think about something and the guards were more than happy to let him do so. Two jet fighters roared across the sky and Spyro knew today was training day for the humans again.

"Black Dawn after the ceremonial dagger…it could also mean that they are looking for something else, something important," Spyro said to himself.

He looked at the chalice again and scratched his head.

"Nah, it couldn't be," he said.

He continued on his way, whistling happily. Unknown to the big purple dragon, one guard was tracking him with his eyes and watching his every move.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Thieves**

* * *

Spyro was curled up into a ball, asleep and having the same dream again. This time, he found himself interacting with the Dark Master.

"Malefor, what are you doing?" the purple dragon asked.

The dragon stopped to look and tried to claw at him, growling and roaring like a dragon infected with rabies. Spyro backed away and stared at the writhing dragon. There was something…different about him. His eyes were glowing hell red and his body has a lot of spiked protrusions. Not only that, his claws were long and his actions were rather feral. Could it really be Malefor?

"Easy there, I'm just curious," Spyro said with surprising calm.

Malefor continued clawing at invisible air and Spyro stood a safe distance from him. After sometime, Malefor returned to struggling to get the golden chalice. Spyro also tried to take a closer look but the closer he got to it…the farther it seems to be getting. Like Malefor, Spyro struggled to get to it.

"Hey, what's the meaning of this?!" he wondered aloud.

Suddenly, a loud clang woke him up from his sleep. It came from the Scared Room and Spyro decided to go take a look. Creeping down the stairs slowly and as quietly as he can, he saw the room door open and the Overwatch were nowhere in sight. He crept to the door and peered through the slit. He saw a few masked robbers ransacking the place, overturning tables and messing up the cupboards.

"Well I'll be, they must the Black Dawn robbers," Spyro thought with an amused smile.

"Some help you are you bitch," a robber scolded to a masked female canine.

"I'm sorry okay so stop calling me a bitch," the canine retorted.

"Hey Gerard, look at this," one robber called put.

The robber named Gerard took a look at the item his friend was holding. It looked like a beating heart but it was well-preserved.

"Excellent, the Heart of Vitality is just what we need to complete the incantation. Continue searching for more gems and then we rob that dragon king of his chalice. With everything we need in our hands, the Dark Master will be dead no more," the leader said.

"But I'm afraid that won't be possible," Spyro said while leaning against the opened door.

"It's the dragon! Kill him and take his blood!" the leader yelled.

The robbers brandished their long swords and crossbows and attacked Spyro. Spyro blocked the arrows with his wings and attacked the robbers when they got close. He grabbed one robber in the neck and smashed him into the next robber, sending the two into a pile of boxes. Another robber dashed at him with a claymore in his hand but before he can take a swing at Spyro, the purple dragon flicked him away with his enormous wing, the heart flying out of his hand. Spyro grabbed it and kept it somewhere safe. The leader had two swords and he wasted no time attacking Spyro. Unlike the other robbers, this one was well-trained and his swords were designed to cut through dragon scales.

"C'mon big boy, don't hold back on me!" the robber said while slashing at Spyro.

"You think I'm going to hold back on a lowlife like you? You're sadly mistaken," the purple dragon said while clawing back.

His armored bracers on his wrists were enough to block the sword slashes so he brought it up and blocked deftly. There was no way to attack the robber when he was attacking so fast so Spyro waited for a good chance to strike. Finally, he saw the robber backing a bit for a frontal stab but Spyro moved faster and struck him hard in the chest with an open-handed strike, sending the leader head over heels into a glass case.

"This time, I'll make sure you stay dead," Spyro said darkly.

Spyro launched a fireball at the robber but unexpectedly, he spun his two swords like a wheel and deflected the fireball.

"Whoa, he's no joke," Spyro thought.

The robber launched at Spyro again but he got caught in the arms by two dragons in red. They were the Overwatch Guards, Spyro's elite guards in charge of being bodyguards and guards of important places.

"Sorry we're late my Lord, those robbers had us overpowered and knocked us out," one dragon said.

"We won't be in this situation if it weren't for that incompetent fool and his Rubik's Cube," the second dragon muttered.

"Shut up," the first one snapped.

"It doesn't matter. As long as nothing has been taken out of here that is all that matters. Now, I want this fools locked up for attempting to steal sacred items and attacking the king," Spyro said.

"Yes my Lord," the two said in unison.

After that little incident, he didn't give much thought about it and returned to his room. He saw Cynder curled up tightly, shivering as if cold. Spyro took a blanket and covered her with it before going back to sleep beside her. Cynder opened her eyes and looked to her left. She saw her husband closing her eyes and smiled softly.

"He's such a nice guy," she thought.

* * *

The next morning, Spyro took the time to visit the robbers he fought yesterday night, trying to squeeze some information out of them. As expected, they weren't cooperative but surprisingly, the leader was the one talking.

"You wanna know something lizard breath?" the leader asked in a punk type of way.

"What?" Spyro asked, ignoring his insult.

"I'm sure you have a recurring dream lately, am I right?" the leader asked again.

"What do you know about it?" Spyro asked darkly.

The leader rubbed his long wolf's snout and cupped his hands together.

"Malefor reaching for the chalice…the chalice is gold…him getting desperate…it all means something. I won't tell you a full interpretation but I can't hint you that Malefor is getting closer to living again. The chalice symbolizes resurrection and when he reaches it, you're dead," the bandit said.

"What does it all mean?" Spyro asked.

"You have been hinted and now you'll interpret it yourself. Let me tell you that the chalice has a real life origin so those who find it find the power to give life to the fallen," the bandit said.

Spyro's hand absent-mindedly reached for his pocket but he quickly stopped himself and regained control. He couldn't show it to everyone lest that chalice could be the one. Spyro nodded and took a step back.

"That's all I need to know. Thank you for the cooperation," Spyro said.

"You won't live long to find that chalice anyway. The Black Dawn will find it sooner or later," the bandit smiled evilly and raised his left hand.

He chanted something and immolated himself, leaving not trace of him, not even a single speck of fur.

"I guess he killed himself," a guard said.

"But he did reveal something important. I want to see what Collette has to say about it," Spyro said.

As Spyro left, the guard held up a mirror and Malefor's face appeared on it. He looked just the same like he was in Spyro's dream but he had a dark aura around him that made him look like the God of Death.

"Lord Malefor, I hope you're comfortable in the Well of Souls," the guard said.

"This better be good. I'm getting impatient now," Malefor growled.

"Don't worry my Lord, Spyro has the chalice and my keen senses can tell that the chalice has the magical property that matches the chalice you're after," the guard said.

"Have you got it then?" Malefor asked.

"Unfortunately, that fool got caught and now he has self-immolated," the guard said.

"Damn it, I can't wait for too long. What else are we missing for the Resurrection Ceremony?" Malefor asked.

"The chalice, 5 more soul gems, the Heart of Vitality, the Ceremonial Dagger and the blood of a virgin dragon. All can be found within the castle," the guard said with a dark smile.

"Excellent, just excellent. I want all of these to be prepared for my arrival. Chart the planetary path and make sure they're in perfect alignment with the sun before resurrecting me. With the planetary alignment producing much power, I will be stronger than ever," Malefor said with an evil laugh.

"That will be in 5 months," the guard said.

"I'm sure you'll be more competent than those fools so don't fail me. By the way, who is your dragon of choice for the ceremony?" Malefor asked.

"I have just the perfect candidate for you: Spyro's daughter, Juno. She is purple and her powers are beyond any normal dragon and I dare say even Spyro's. She hasn't unlocked her potential yet so she'll make an easy target," the guard said.

"Good, very good indeed. Make sure of that and I will award you all who are loyal and faithful to me," Malefor said and his image from the mirror disappeared.

The guard kept the mirror and took of his helmet. He was Argus, Gaul's son who has a thirst for dragon blood. He licked his lips in anticipation and brandished his long sword.

"What Malefor want is what Malefor will get. Soon, my father will be avenged and the apes will rule the world. Not even the humans can stop us," Argus smiled cruelly and slipped out of the prison.

* * *

Speaking of humans, a few VIPs were present in the castle today for a little chat with Spyro. They were from the Tycoon Caste and many of them came here to open business trades.

"So Spyro, I hope you won't mind if we open shop here in your fair city," said a middle-aged business man with a walrus moustache.

"I can guarantee that the gold we earn will be enough to pay you tributes. We're doing a good business in our realms," another said.

"It's not the tribute I want but I have to see if Warfang can spare you any shop lots," Spyro explained.

"Well, it's okay if we can't get any in the city. Are there any other places you can recommend to us?" the first businessman asked.

"There is the second capital of Skyrim. It's a dragon city and it's located on top of the Snowy Mountains. I hope you don't mind the high altitude and the constant need to take an airplane," Spyro said.

"Ah, we've heard of Skyrim and some of us been there ourselves. It's a nice place with a great view from above the clouds and the nice weather. I do see a great need for business in Skyrim so we'll take that offer if we have no place in Warfang. Truthfully, I've been looking forward to seeing Skyrim again," one businessman said to his friends and they all muttered in approval.

"Very well, your request to do business has been granted. Go to Collette and she'll have your permits ready," Spyro said.

"Heh, that vixen is hot," someone said.

Cynder looked at Spyro with a smile and Spyro saw her and smiled back.

"Are you sure about letting them to Skyrim? I thought the Dragon Council never liked the presence of warm-bloods in their peaceful city," the black dragoness said.

"I'm the leader of the Council so they'll have to do what I say. Besides, Skyrim has a major potential of being a tourist attraction and the humans opening business there means their goods will attract a crowd. Skyrim could use the money for keeping the city intact," Spyro said.

"Speaking of that city, aren't your parents from Skyrim?" Cynder asked.

Spyro looked stoned and his face suddenly drooped.

"The only parent I knew was Ignitus. I never knew my true parents and I think I'll never know at all," Spyro said.

"Spyro, to tell you the truth, both of us are Skyrim Dragons. You see, dragons have three species: one is the Warfang species; the other is the Avalar species and lastly is the Skyrim species. Our ancestors come from these three lands and thus we only have three species of dragons. After much interspecies marriage, many dragons are now impure and only a handful of pure ones still remain. Skyrim Dragons have large eyes and most of them walk on all fours, though the Warfang Dragons do the same as well. They also have a magical affinity and tend to use more magic than brute force. Not only that…Skyrim dragons and dragonesses tend to be very good looking," Cynder said seductively.

"Um…so you're implying that we originate from the mountain city?" Spyro asked.

"Yep and I can see a lot of traits we have with the Skyrim Dragons. We're lucky to come from a more prestigious species," she said.

"Where did you learn all these stuffs?" Spyro asked curiously.

"I found a dusty old book in Volteer's library that I find interesting. I thought it might help shade light on our origins," she said.

Cynder handed him the book entitled _The Study of Dragon Species_. Spyro saw the author's name at the bottom and got a little shock. It was written by Ignitus 800 years ago and it even has his original paw print in it.

"I was just as surprised as you. Volteer said that Ignitus used to be a researcher before becoming a Dragon Elder. Even so, his work was only half complete when the war between humans and dragons broke out so he never had the time to finish his book," Cynder said.

"Sad," Spyro muttered.

Just then, Collette came in with a piece of paper in her hand.

"I've done some research o the bandit's claims and found some truth behind it. Apparently a number of people had dreamt of this golden chalice and all of them have seen a great disaster befalling, mostly because dead enemies coming back to life. The chalice was lost during Malefor's reign of terror on the humans and its location was forgotten. If your dream shows such a chalice…then I'm afraid that the worst might happen. My Lord, I suggest you prepare the military just in case," Collette said seriously.

"That…I-I…" Spyro stuttered because he wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

"How do you know so much about all of these mystic things?" Cynder asked suddenly.

"My Queen, I was once a sorceress and I studied much of these types of dark arts. I never tried them though I know the effects they will have on us and the world," the yellow-furred vixen said.

Cynder raised her eye ridge in suspicion. She never liked the vixen because she always tried to seduce Spyro. Still, it was true that she was a sorceress before being employed but how far will her truth lead. For all Cynder knows, Collette might be working for this Black Dawn. Cynder didn't trust her.

"I hope you're not lying to me because I'll rip you apart you bitch," Cynder thought angrily and she let out a puff of smoke from her nostrils, a sign of jealousy.

**A/N:** How do you find Collette?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Evil Awakening  
**

* * *

One fine morning, Collette was mixing some potions in her room. Her eyes scowled with concentration as she tried adding a blue potion into a bottle of red potion. She gingerly dropped three drops into it.

"Just a little more…okay, that should do it," she said happily.

The potion fizzled and became crystal clear. She placed it on a Bunsen burner and went back to doing some paperwork. At that time, Cynder came in.

"Can I help you my queen?' the vixen asked while lifting her head to face Cynder.

"Oh nothing, I was just…checking on things and so on," Cynder muttered.

"Uh…huh," Collette said, not believing what Cynder had just said.

Cynder smelled an aroma of lavender coming from the boiling potion and she went closer to take a look at the bubbling liquid.

"What are you making?" she asked.

"Just a little something for my furry little problem. During this time of year, my fur will shed and that always leaves a mess in my office. So I thought I came up with a concoction that can help stop my fur from falling," Collette explained while grabbing a handful of her neck fur to prove her point.

"So how can this help?" Cynder asked some more.

"It helps strengthen my fur and that prevents it from falling off. All vixen sorceresses must know how to make such a potion," Colette said.

Cynder stared at the liquid again and shrugged.

"Well, that figures," she said.

Cinder took some time admiring her Prime Minister's office. It looked like a typical witch's room, always full of mystic tomes, a skull with a candle on it, a bird stand for her pet crow and a whole lot of materials and apparatuses for potion-making and alchemy. The vixens of Avalar were pretty well known for their alchemical skills and many of them do a good business in selling potions that actually work (unlike placebos made by humans). However, they also had a nasty reputation for seducing males of all species. The dragoness had even seen hybrids because the vixens mated with species besides their own.

"Anything here that I can interest you in? Maybe you would like a potion to make yourself look more beautiful," Collette offered.

"No thanks, I'm happy with my looks," Cynder replied with a fake smile.

"Suit yourself," the vixen shrugged and went back to work.

Cynder sat down on a fluffy chair and tried relaxing a bit. The real reason she was here was to see if the vixen was up to anything. So far, she saw nothing suspicious and Cynder had to admit that Collette was rather smart and patient. She could even be masking he true self, waiting to strike.

"Or, you're just jealous because I look good," Collette said without lifting her head.

The answer took Cynder by surprise and nearly fell off.

"How'd you know what I was thinking?" she asked.

"I'm telepathic," Collette answered.

She put down her quill pen and walked to the potion that was done boiling. She turned off the burner and let the potion cool down.

"I knew what you were thinking ever since you entered my office. No, I'm not working with the Black Dawn just because I know a lot about them. I dedicated to serving the realms and that is all I have in mind. I do like your husband but I'm not going so far as to take him away from you so don't you worry. Besides, Spyro is solely dedicated to you and he won't simply leave for anyone attractive," the vixen said while stirring the now light blue potion.

"How can I trust you? I heard vixen sorceresses always have evil intentions," Cynder said.

"Ah, how naïve can you get my queen? Those are vixens who desire lust but I come from a noble family with good upbringing. Compared to my 'uneducated' sisters, I uphold moral," Collette said.

"I thought you were one of them," Cynder muttered through the side of her mouth.

Well, it was true that Collette came from an elite family and her parents were well-known archmages but Cynder wasn't sure for the 'uneducated' part. For all she knows, Collette was just as bad as the other so-called uneducated ones.

"Well, my queen, anything else I can entertain you with?" Collette asked kindly.

"Nothing much around here I guess. However, that doesn't mean I'm not keeping my eye on you. If you dare seduce Spyro I'll make sure that you'll be my lunch," Cynder growled.

"Rest easy, I have no such intention," she said.

Once Cynder left, the vixen took the potion and drank it all down. After a while, she pulled on her fur and nodded her head in satisfaction when no fur was present in her grasp.

"Well I'll be, it works like a charm," she smiled.

Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her and quickly brandished her crystal sword. Turning around, she saw the leader of the Wolf clan leaning against the bookshelf with arms crossed. In his mouth was a cigar.

"Wolfenstein," she muttered.

"Hello sweetheart, I thought you predicted my presence," the wolf said darkly.

"Not if I'm distracted. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm just here to ask for a few things here and there. I hope you won't mind," Wolfenstein said.

"You're going to far this time, Wolfenstein. I won't allow you to continue with the Resurrection Ceremony. You've tricked me all along and I realized it," Collette growled and pointed her sword at his neck.

The wolf just gave a dry laugh and used the cigar to burn Collette's sword arm. She winced in pain but her hand didn't fall.

"Well, you're of no use to me anymore anyway. I already know my trickery won't get far so I thought I made a last attempt. Just cooperate and maybe I'll let you live. Where is the Ceremonial Dagger?" he asked.

"I'm not telling you a thing. I've betrayed my King by helping you in your devious plan just because you said you loved me. No more of that though. From now on, I devote my loyalty to the King and Queen," she snarled maliciously.

Wolfenstein just laughed and brandished his sword.

"You're cute when you're angry but too bad you're not my type," he said.

Wolfenstein slashed at her but Collette ducked and avoided the slash. She stabbed at him but the wolf sidestepped and kicked at her. The vixen brought up her blade and blocked the kick but it was strong enough to send her flying sliding backwards.

"Luckily I'm wearing a suit of armor underneath my robe," she thought.

Wolfenstein dashed at her with his blade glowing blue. With a mighty vertical slash, he cut down on her and broke her guard. Collette let out a cry of pain as she crashed to the ground and slid backwards, banging into her desk. Wolfenstein stood before her and stabbed the sword into the ground near her chest.

"Tell me where the dagger is. Argus isn't going to be pleased if he finds out that the dagger is not in his grasp," he said.

"Too bad for you and your friend because I'm not saying a word," Collette said.

"Then I'll enjoy slitting your throat," Wolfenstein muttered.

"Go ahead then," she muttered and stretched out her neck for Wolfenstein.

Wolfenstein raised his sword and tried to cut her but he couldn't find the will to cut her. He bared his teeth and kept his sword.

"You won this time because you know I wouldn't dare hurt you but mark my words, Collette Spellcrow, you'll never be that lucky if we meet again," the wolf said and leapt out a nearby window.

Collette let out a sigh of relief and got up from the ground. Her robe was slightly tattered but she was okay besides the cigar burn and injured arm. She wasn't built for sword fighting so Wolfenstein could easily beat her. Collette quickly healed herself with some healing spells but it would take a few hours to completely heal. For now, she just let it be.

* * *

The next morning, Collette was visited by Spyro after someone tipped him off of the attack.

"Collette, tell me the truth. Did Wolfenstein attack you?" he asked.

"My Lord, I have nothing to hide. Wolfenstein did not attack me, it was a bandit from Black Dawn," she lied.

"Are you sure? Someone said that Wolfenstein's voice was present in your office. You have nothing to fear if your life is in danger, we have guards that can protect you," Spyro said with concern.

"No…I don't want to burden you my Lord. I can take care of myself," she said.

Spyro gave up trying to persuade her so he shrugged.

"Very well but if you need me…I'll help you in any way I can," he said.

"Thank you my Lord," the vixen said.

At the throne room, Spyro was examining the chalice again after what the bandit leader had said. He tried scrapping the chalice to see if it had been painted on but the color refused to come off. He tried burning it but the chalice was resistant to fire.

"Perhaps there maybe another chalice," he muttered.

Suddenly, he felt drowsy and dozed off. No one was in the throne room so there was no commotion. Spyro found himself in the Chronicler's room and a smile appeared over his face. It has been a long time since Ignitus called for him. Out from the darkness, Ignitus came and greeted Spyro.

"You've grown a lot, Spyro the Dragon," Ignitus said smilingly.

"Ignitus, it's great to see you again!" Spyro said happily.

"Likewise Spyro, likewise. I'm sure facing a crisis, am I not right?" Ignitus asked.

"Yes and I'm not sure if the chalice is helping. I kept on dreaming of a chalice that looked like the Silver Chalice but it was said to have the power to revive anyone," Spyro said.

"It will if it is filled with the right ingredients. You see, what the chalice has been showing you were glimpses of the things it can do. It does have magical properties and only a skilled magic user can use it during the Resurrection Ceremony. Your dream of Malefor reaching the chalice is a bad omen indeed for it represents Malefor getting closer to resurrecting again," Ignitus said.

"How much longer?' Spyro panicked.

"I give about 5 months during the planetary alignment. While humans might enjoy watching such a thing unfold, others may use it for…certain purposes," Ignitus said.

"What do you mean?' Spyro asked some more.

"The Black Dawn, Spyro, the cult group who worships Malefor. The members are determined in resurrecting Malefor and they are trying to step up their efforts. Be on your guard, Spyro, for the lives of your family and ministers are in danger. If the realms fall into a war again, no doubt the humans will enter the war because of the effects. Malefor may not spare the humans of he rises," Ignitus warned.

"What should I do?" Spyro asked.

"You find a way to protect your family and the chalice," was all Ignitus said before he was thrown back to the real world.

Spyro awoke on his throne and looked at the chalice. It no longer was cold but it radiated some heat, as if it were alive. Spyro scowled and stowed it into his inventory and left the throne room, deep in thought. Just as he entered the courtyard, he heard Cynder scream.

"Oh no, don't tell me it has already happened," he muttered in horror.

He panted as he ran towards the location where the scream came from. He reached the base of a tower and to his horror, he saw Cynder lying on the ground with a sword stuck to her belly. A pool of blood surrounded her and she was gasping for air. Beside her was a guard with his helmet off, revealing an ape with a diabolic grin on his face.

"Hello purple boy, do you know who I am?" the ape asked darkly.

Spyro gasped in horror as an image flashed through his mind. This ape looked exactly like Gaul and just as crazy as well.

"Are you Gaul,' he asked.

"No but I'm Gaul's son, Argus. You might think you've destroyed my father's ambition but I'm sure you didn't count on his son in continuing it," Argus said.

"I never had the impression he had a son," Spyro muttered.

"That is why I have the advantage of surprise. Now if you don't mind, I'm here for your blood," Argus growled and pointed a gun at him.

Collette reached just in time and she gasped in horror as she saw Cynder hurt. She quickly ran up to Cynder and inspected her wounds. Argus eyed her for a moment and turned his attention back to Spyro, his thumb pulling back the firing pin.

"I'll deal with her when I'm done with you. Hopefully you've prayed to your ancestors before this because you're never getting such a chance again," Argus smiled darkly and his finger hovered on the trigger.

"You evil primate," Collette growled angrily and revealed her claws.

Her eyes glowed red and she bared her fangs.

"Collette…" Spyro muttered.

Argus smiled and fired the gun at Spyro.

* * *

**A/N:** Now this is a whole new meaning of evil.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Ambition of Argus**

Spyro brought up his wing to block the shot but it got embedded in the membrane of the wing. It felt like fire and Spyro gritted his teeth due to the pain. Argus was smiling darkly and Collette was poised to strike.

"Hide behind your wing like the coward you are, Spyro. You're no king at all and your race certainly doesn't deserve to rule over the realms. When Malefor rises again, we will be given the power to rule," Argus said.

"You fool, Malefor is a dragon and you let a dragon help you even when you hate them? What's the sense in that?" Spyro asked from behind his protective cover.

"We're given powers and when we do, we'll dispose of Malefor like how we dispose of you dragons. Do you actually think we can make a lifelong agreement? A dragon and an ape being friends is the most absurd thing you can ever hear in this entire world. No, were merely using Malefor until we have the power to overcome even him," Argus said and pulled the firing pin of the gun for another shot.

"Argus, enough!" Collette snarled.

Argus looked at the red-eyed vixen and smiled. He reached for another gun in his pocket and pointed it at Collette's head.

"Don't think I will spare you just because you're not a dragon. You've served your purpose but I guess you can't serve further. I might as well put you out of your misery along with your lover king," Argus sneered.

Spyro looked at Collette and saw that her eyes were wide with shock. She stuttered a bit and her normal self returned. Collette looked guilty and Spyro was getting more and more curious.

"Collette, explain this instant," Spyro said and unfolded his wings.

"My Lord…I…I was in love with Wolfenstein years ago when I first took office. He was fond of me and I was attracted to him. One day, he asked me for the location where special items were kept and I told him, believing that it was harmless. Over the years, his intentions grew wrong and I helped him less and less. I've committed a grave error in helping him, even to the extent of covering up his misdeeds. I only realized my mistake when he said something about resurrecting Malefor one night and that was when I broke up with him. He kept threatening me," Collette said softly.

Spyro couldn't believe his ears. Argus only smiled and looked at Spyro.

"You still have not explained about this 'lover king' sentence," Spyro said.

"That…I…" Collette blushed and looked at Spyro.

"Well look at that, a vixen in love with a dragon after breaking up with a wolf. I normally despise interspecies romance but this is far too interesting. Wouldn't your wife be sad if she hears that," Argus said.

Spyro scowled at Collette and at Argus.

"Collette, I'm ashamed of you. I trusted you and this is how you use my trust? I elected you to be prime minister because you're capable, not because you're…some playgirl or something!" Spyro said angrily.

Collette was taken aback by the sudden aggressiveness and she hung her head in shame. Argus just continued pointing his gun at the two.

"I-I'm sorry my Lord, I can't help it but my instincts are too strong. I promise it will never happen again," Collette apologized.

Spyro looked at Cynder and back to Collette again. He nodded his head slowly but he had no smile on his face.

"I forgive you this time but next time, I'll have you fired and please don't make me do that. You save Cynder now and call for help when you're done," Spyro said.

Argus wanted to intervene but Spyro shot a fireball on the ground near Argus and created a firewall that separated him from Collette, who was busy treating Cynder. The firewall surrounded the two and it showed no signs of dying down.

"You're dealing with me, Argus. This wall isn't going to die out unless I tell it to," Spyro said darkly.

"Well, then I guess you're only trapping yourself in your own defensive wall, dragon. I will fulfill my father's dream and you're not going to stop me in accomplishing it," Argus grinned evilly and pointed his two guns at Spyro.

Spyro leapt away from the hail of gunshots and fired a fireball at Argus. The ape slid under the ball of flame and leapt from the ground and kicked Spyro in the face. Spyro swung his tail and hit Argus, causing him to tumble to the ground but at the last moment, he rebounded and slid backwards a bit before coming to a stop. Spyro dashed at Argus, intending to bash him but he leapt up and landed on Spyro's back and pulled on his horns. Spyro tried shaking the ape off but as he did that, he felt something sharp pierce this neck and he fell down with a loud thud. Argus leapt off with a somersault and stood a few meters away from Spyro.

"I know every weak spot there is on a dragon and it only makes things easy when I strike you where it hurts the most," Argus said while pointing a bloody knife at Spyro's face.

Spyro growled a bit and tried to get up but he felt weak and he wobbled about when he walked. Spyro can't see clearly as his vision was rather blurry. Blood streamed from his neck wound and trailed him as he walked.

"Give it up, Dragon of Destiny, your life is not worth a penny now and I doubt they'll need you anymore. Let me do the honors and put you out of your misery," Argus said.

Spyro wanted to shoot and ice shrapnel at Argus but all that came out from his mouth was an ice cube. Argus laughed at him and kicked the ice cube into Spyro's face.

"You're so weak that you can only make an ice cube? I'm impressed that you still can summon the strength to create ice cubes," Argus mocked Spyro.

"I-I've failed you, Ignitus," Spyro mumbled.

As Spyro's vision started to black out, he saw Argus' feet in front of him. Looking up, he saw Argus raising his sword, poised to strike down on Spyro. He blinked and this time, Spyro saw gunshots passing through the wall of flame and one of it hit Argus in the sword arm. Spyro blinked again and saw Argus making a run for it since the wall of flames was dying. The last blink came and Spyro saw humans in urban combat armor shouting at the ape and shooting at him. Before blacking out, Spyro saw a medic looking at him with a med pack in his right hand.

"You're gonna be okay," the medic said but his voice seem so distant.

Spyro blacked out and the medic was the last person he ever saw. After some weeks, Spyro woke up in his own bed and saw Cynder beside him along with some human soldiers. They were all smiling and Spyro smiled back.

"Thank the ancestors you're alive!" Cynder said happily and hugged Spyro.

Spyro looked at the others but they just played dumb and said nothing.

"You can let go of me, Cynder. I'm feeling fine now. How long have I been asleep?" Spyro asked and he yawned while stretching his body.

"For two weeks after that little incident. Collette was able to save me and the humans arrive just in time to save you. I'm not sure who alerted them about the assassination attempt but thank the ancestors they came," Cynder said while gesturing towards the humans.

"It's no problem sir, we're only doing our job in helping an ally in need," one soldier said.

"What about Argus?" Spyro asked.

"Unfortunately, we can't find him after he got away that day," Terrador said as he entered the room.

"Anything missing or out of place?" Spyro asked.

"None after we stepped up security measures. Since we have not many guards to spare, I convinced President Davis to spare some of his soldiers to help guard the city," Terrador said.

"That's a good move," Spyro mumbled and lay down again.

"Collette has taken care of the meetings while you were out and things have gone rather nicely. I must say that you've made a good choice of picking her as a prime minister," Terrador smiled.

"Uh yeah…good choice," he mumbled.

He looked at Terrador.

"Do you know who Argus is?" the purple dragon asked.

Terrador tapped his temple and shook his head.

"Not much. All we know is that he is the leader of the Ape Clan and many thefts and criminal attacks are associated to him. Do you know something about him?" Terrador asked Spyro.

"He did say that he was the son of Gaul and he is planning to resurrect Malefor so he can continue his father's ambition," Spyro informed.

Cynder gasped as she heard Gaul's name. That wretched beast tortured her when she was young and now his son is here to fulfill his ambition. No doubt that he will cause a lot of trouble like how Gaul did. Not only that, the apes were better equipped with human weapons and that made them a whole lot more dangerous. Even if the humans strictly controlled the import and export of guns, no one used them unless if they were the Dragon Realms Special Forces or if they were thugs and baddies. Of course, the humans won't sell them to unlicensed users but that doesn't mean underground syndicates won't do so for an extra buck.

"You did say that he…is the son of Gaul, that very ape who poisoned my mind and corrupted my soul?" Cynder asked while trying to control her anger.

"I'm afraid so Cyn. I think we maybe dealing with another attack that might have history repeat itself again. If they succeed in resurrecting Malefor again, who knows how strong he will get. I for once fear that his return will be a dangerous one," Spyro said.

Everyone was silent and they all knew of the troubles that lie ahead should they be unable to stop Argus and his mad ambition.

"Spyro, if he must resurrect Malefor, he must have certain items to complete the ceremony. What is he after?" Terrador asked.

"I don't know. There are still a lot of questions I want answering and this is one of them. Something tells me Argus wants something that gives life to an undead," Spyro said.

"Such things are artifacts and all of them are kept in the Sacred Room. We should step up security now and employ only the most trusted. Spyro, we cannot afford these things to fall into enemy hands," Terrador said.

"If you think what's best, I leave it to you to deal with the security of the Sacred Room," Spyro said.

"Will do," Terrador nodded.

Somewhere in the Sacred Room, Sparx was examining a large 50 karat diamond with a monocle. He didn't exactly know how to use it but it was fun anyway.

"Oh, big diamond shiny," he said.

Rubbing on it made some squeaky noises and Sparx nodded his head.

"Well, too bad Spyro is not selling this baby because if he did, I think it'll give him enough money to buy another car…well, not that he uses it anyway," Sparx said to himself.

He licked it and tasted a bit of it.

"Hmm, taste like glass," he muttered.

"Sparx, how many times do you have to visit the Sacred Room?" Terrador asked suddenly.

Sparx got a shock and turned around quickly, his monocle dropping to the floor.

"Oh…it's um…you. I was uh…examining this diamond," Sparx stuttered.

Terrador rolled his eyes and walked pass Sparx.

"Sure you were," he said.

Terrador lifted a piece of cloth covering a glass case and saw the ceremonial dagger in it. He chanted something and the case glowed blue, indicating a magic field around it. Sparx was curious and he tried to touch it, only resulting in a massive shock that felt like a million volts.

"I'd be careful if I were you, dragonfly. What I placed on the case is a lightning field that is guaranteed to give thieves a good zap should they try to take it. I doubt even the machines can stand such a shock," Terrador said.

"Whoa there, there is something wrong here. How can you, a soil-loving dragon, cast a spell that is the opposite of soil?" Sparx asked.

"First of all, I'm an Earth-based dragon, not a soil-loving dragon. Secondly, that wasn't a spell; it was more of an incantation courtesy of Volteer. He made that incantation," Terrador said.

"Oh, so now Mr. Zappy is coming up with incantations. How nice," Sparx said.

"Sparx, the Sacred Room will be off limits from now on so you better make good use of what freedom it has left before I restrict this place. Tinker with anything you like because you will have no such chance once you step out of this room," Terrador said sternly.

"Can I stay in here then?" Sparx asked.

"You can and I want to see how long you can stay in solitary confinement," Terrador grinned.

"Well…how about if I bring an artifact I like outside and examine it?" Sparx asked again.

"You can, provided if you can bring anything out without triggering the alarm. The guards will certainly lock you up if it does happen," Terrador said.

Sparx drooped and shook his head. Besides pestering Cynder and catching insects for a pastime, he also loved looking at artifacts inside the room. To bar him from the artifacts made him feel bored.

"If there is nothing else, please step out of the room. I'm gonna lock it up," Terrador said softly.

Outside of the Scared Room, Terrador was peeved by Saprx's constant bawling when he locked the door to the Sacred Room. He nearly tried to squish the annoying pest but he withheld his anger and tolerated the dragonfly until they reached the entrance of the throne room.

"Look, I'll reopen it once Spyro says its safe okay? Stop your bawling already!" Terrador said loudly.

Terrador entered the throne room and saw Collette piling up some papers and she stopped once she saw Terrador enter.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I've been told by Spyro to entrust you this key to the Sacred Room. Under no circumstances that the room should be open, not even to other officials and only Spyro can enter if he wants to check on something. If anything goes missing within the room, Spyro will hold you responsible. If anything happens, you must report to Spyro," Terrador said while handing her the keys.

Collette looked at the keys and Terrador noticed some expressions running across her face. Finally, she smiled and accepted it before stowing it in her pocket.

"It's a huge responsibility but I'll do it," she said.

Terrador nodded and said no more. He left the throne room and went away. Collette went on with some paperwork while waiting for the other officials to arrive for an emergency meeting when she sensed someone in the room. Standing near the window was the leader of the Wolf Clan and he was grinning evilly with fangs shown.

"I see you have something I want, Collette," Wolfenstein said gruffly.

A sweat bead ran down her cheeks and she bared her fangs at him.

"This is the last time, Wolfenstein. I'll kill you here and now!" she yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Bad Blood**

Collette wanted to attack Wolfenstein but he didn't budge and just stared at her. Collette noticed it and relaxed a bit, though not entirely.

"What do you want here?" she asked in a soft growl.

"Oh nothing…maybe just the keys to the Sacred Room," Wolfenstein muttered.

"And you're not gonna attack me to get it?" asked a curious Collette.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you so just give me the keys and I'll be on my way," Wolfenstein said.

"Do you think I'm as stupid as to hand it over to you just like that? You must be working for that ape Argus," she growled.

"What if I am? It's not like you can stop me anyway," Wolfenstein grinned evilly.

Suddenly, the door clicked but before it opened, Wolfenstein leapt out the window and disappeared. Spyro came in with Cynder and both of them had curious looks on their faces.

"Collette, who are you talking to?" Cynder asked as she and Spyro entered the throne room.

"Wolfenstein, that bastard wanted to take the keys to the Sacred Room from me!" Collette said.

"He did? Where is he?" Spyro asked.

"He leapt out of the window," the vixen said while pointing at the window where Wolfenstein leapt out of.

Spyro cocked an eye ridge and went to investigate. After 10 full seconds of looking out the window, Spyro looked confused.

"Collette, you must be overworking. There is no way that Wolfenstein could've jumped out of this window," Spyro said.

"But my Lord, I saw him just now!" Collette insisted.

"Collette, listen…" Spyro started.

"My Lord, I'm not hallucinating. I did see him and he jumped out of that window," Collette insisted.

"Collette, please listen. There is no way anyone can survive. Look at this," Spyro said and gestured Collette to come take a closer look.

Collette came to the window and looked out of it. She gasped and backed a bit in fear. Out of the window was a 60 foot drop to the streets below and there was no way that anyone can survive that height.

"Collette…I'm worried about you. What is bothering you?" Cynder asked softly.

"W-Wolfenstein…he's haunting me. That creep is working for Argus," Collette said.

Cynder looked at Spyro and back at Collette again. She patted Collette's shoulder sympathetically like how a mother would comfort her child.

"Maybe you should take a day off or two. Just hand me the keys and I'll return it to you once you're feeling better," the dragoness said.

Collette took a deep breath and nodded. She handed the keys to Cynder and took off her prime minister's helm. She put it aside and headed for the door, looking rather weak. Cynder and Spyro looked at her walk away.

"My Lord, before I forget, I've conducted a search on the Ape Clan but found nothing suspicious besides and alter with a pentagram. Should I continue searching?" Collette asked.

"Let the humans handle with that. You go get some rest and recover. That orders to search the clan was a few weeks ago weren't it?" Spyro asked.

"Yes but I was due to give the report to you when you were attacked by Argus so I had to tell you when you're fine. As for investigating the Wolf Clan, I have no luck," Collette said.

"At least you tired. Go, take some time out for two or tree days," Spyro said.

Once Collette had left, Spyro turned to look at Cynder.

"Cynder, I don't know about you but something is not right and somehow our situation isn't going well," Spyro said.

"I know Spyro…I feel it too but there is something I can't put my finger into. Why didn't they trying to speed up the resurrection when the Sacred Room is still vulnerable?" Cynder asked.

"I don't know but whatever Argus is planning, it's never good. Cynder, if you hold those keys, you'll be targeted. I don't want that to happen," Spyro said.

"Spyro, I can defend myself. As long as you're with me, danger means nothing," she said and kissed him.

"You have ways of seducing people," Spyro said with a smile when she let go.

"That is to be expected from a former Queen of Darkness," she joked.

"C'mon, let's go somewhere to enjoy a bit. All this commanding a country is really getting into my head," Spyro said.

***

At the Valley of Avalar, the humans were having practice runs with the cheetahs. Both sides decided to stage a mock battle between the cheetahs and used rubber bullets while cheetahs used non-lethal sticks for arrows. Leading the human team was Lieutenant Sven Granger while Hunter led the cheetah team. Both sides had fought for 2 hours and both sides proved to be equally powerful. While the cheetahs have stealth and speed, the humans have better protection and heavy support. In other words, both sides are even. After half an hour, the two sides stopped to have some rest.

"That was a good workout," Sven said to Hunter.

"I agree it is. I'm glad to test my skills against opponents like you," Hunter said.

The fighters chatted among each other about their mock battle and exchanged tactics with each other to improve. They held many battles like this and that is why the humans and cheetahs always got along well.

"So, how are things in Avalar?" Sven asked as he munched on his sandwich.

"All peaceful at least but I heard that there have been some things going on lately…especially since the appearance of Argus, Gaul's son," Hunter said.

"Gaul…is he that leader of the apes during Malefor's reign?" Sven asked.

"Yes, that one. It's rather unexpected to see him have a son but his intentions are rather clear: Argus wants to continue his father's ambition but they are virtually powerless…unless they get help from the Dark Master himself," Hunter explained.

"I thought Malefor died," Sven said.

"Yes but that doesn't mean the apes will try to resurrect him. After all, Malefor's soul is intact and that is all he needs to resurrect even if his body is corrupted. I've never seen a Resurrection Ceremony myself but I only know the incantation. It goes like this: **sha ri la de roh, ha kri zu ha re, ru zu qui kro des**. I don't know what it means but it sounds rather funny," Hunter said with a small chuckle.

"Sounds like ancient draconic to me. I've studied the history of draconic language back at St. Rivera but I never cared to master it," Sven said.

"Too bad, I thought maybe you could help interpret the words," Hunter said with a shrug.

At that time, Spyro and Cynder came by. Everyone quickly stood straight and saluted.

"That's no need for that. I'm just here for a walk," Spyro said.

"So, how is the training?" Cynder asked.

"We're enjoying it and it seems like each day, we always fight better," Sven grinned.

"Glad to hear that. Listen, Sven, I may need your help in investigating the ape and wolf tribe but I can't seem to trust my people in doing that right now so can you help?" the purple dragon asked.

"Yeah…I heard news about that. It's always ugly business when you can't trust your own people in doing something important for you. I wish I can help sir but that is for the president to decide, not me," Sven said while shaking his head.

"Can you ask him then?" Spyro asked hopefully.

"Well…I can't do that but I can tell the General and he will tell the president," Sven offered.

"Thank you Sven, we appreciate your help," Cynder helped Spyro say.

"No problem, it's the best we can do to help an ally," he said casually.

The burly soldier picked up his assault rifle and slung it on his shoulder. At the same time, an armored personal carrier arrived and the passenger compartment door opened.

"Well, my training here is done and my ride's here. I'll give you the answer once the president has approved of it," Sven said smilingly and waved goodbye as he headed for the carrier.

The other soldiers followed him and entered the carrier. After it was full, the door closed and the vehicle sped away and back to the Separation Wall checkpoint. Spyro smiled and looked at Cynder.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, that guy somehow reminded me of Morpheus. Sven has the looks and demeanor of Morpheus and it was so prominent that I can't help but think about him," the purple dragon said.

"Maybe his soul is actually Morpheus," Cynder said.

"How I wish. I really miss that guy," Spyro said.

"Ah Spyro, I seldom see you out of Warfang. What's the problem?" Hunter asked.

"I just need a little walk with my beloved here and where better place to go than a place called Avalar?" Spyro said.

"Anything wrong going on in the castle lately?" Hunter asked.

"Not much…Collette is delirious, Wolfenstein is acting strange and intrusions are getting more frequent. Something tells me that Argus has stepped up the efforts," Spyro said.

"Well, he is Gaul's son after all and you know the saying: like father like son or chip of the old block or…I have nothing to say," the cheetah said.

"Whatever it is Spyro, we better search for Argus before he causes more trouble," Cynder said.

"Hmm…Cynder, what month is it now?" Spyro asked.

"February," Cynder said.

"February…oh no, we only have 4 months left before the planetary alignment," Spyro gasped.

Hunter and Cynder looked at him with confused looks.

"Why is it so significant?" Cynder asked,

"I have a revelation from Ignitus and he told me that Argus will raise Malefor during the planetary alignment because he believes that the power of the aligning planets will energize the ceremony and give them power 5 folds more than even the most powerful dragon. If they get all the required things for the ceremony, Malefor will surely rise," Spyro said.

"What can we do?" Hunter asked.

"Do? We can only keep an eye out for the items they are after and capture Argus when we have the chance. If we can delay it or even stop it completely, we should be safe," Spyro said.

***

At a remote location near the legendary Waldriech Monutains was a small village of apes. Argus entered his house by pushing aside the doors roughly and sat down on his chair, looking rather angry.

"They've stepped up security and there is no way any of my minions could get pass those pesky Overwatch and human guards. I must find a way and quick," he said to himself.

He drummed his fingers on the table to his right and stared blankly at the flower vase in front of him. He was so close to getting all the things he need and he needed at least one month to prepare for the ceremony. That means he has another 3 months to prepare for Malefor's resurrection. Just as he was thinking about smashing the table, Malefor's face appeared in the magic mirror he had with him. That mirror enabled the user to see the dead ones they desired to see and that was also stolen from the Sacred Room a few years back.

"So, Argus, I assume that things aren't going well for you," Malefor said in a deep and hollow voice.

Argus took out the mirror and he looked at Malefor straight in the face.

"If you knew, why bother stating the obvious?" Argus growled.

"I thought I get you worked up so you can strive to do better. If not, you'll be like your father, a failure and a fool," Malefor said.

"My father was a great man Malefor so show him some respect! It was that pesky purple dragon who sent him to the Realm of the Dead and I swear by his name that I'll avenge his death and fulfill his ambition," Argus said angrily.

"Then why are you so frustrated when your soul is filled with the fire of hatred and vengeance? Don't tell me you've gone soft," Malefor mocked Argus.

"I'm never soft! I'm Argus, son of Gaul! Being soft is the worst we can do!" Argus yelled at Malefor angrily.

Malefor only laughed and that made Argus even angrier.

"Instead of giving advice, you laugh at me? Now I know why people hate you," Argus said.

"And I have no reason to be upset about it. Besides, I feed on hate and the more you hate me, the more I feel happier. Hate is darkness and I am darkness," Malefor said.

Argus could only growl but Malefor wasn't bothered by him.

"If you really want help that much, go to the catacombs of Waldriech Mountains that is located at the base of the second mountains. Since you learnt necromancy from the Book of Necromancy that the humans left behind many centuries ago, you shouldn't have problem summoning an army of undead warriors," Malefor said.

The Book of Necromancy was picked up by Argus after the events of the Epicenter and the destruction of Kharnak. He found it at the former site of the Epicenter and it was inert so the book had no control over his mind. Using it, he studied the art of necromancy and learnt how to raise the dead. Though he was skillful at that, he never thought about raising an army since it drained a lot of his powers to do that.

"What do you have in mind Malefor?" he asked the dragon.

"If you can't get past the locks and keys of the Dragon City, why not try raising an army of undead and attacking them with brute force?" Malefor asked.

"I tried but summoning more than 10 of them will render me weak. Only a dragon can do that because they have more magical energy in them. Are you trying to make a fool out of me again?" Argus asked with a scowl on his face.

"You wanted me to be helpful so I'm giving you some advice. If you don't want it, leave it," Malefor said.

"You're a wretch Malefor. I wonder why I'm helping you in the first place," Argus muttered.

"And you're just like your father. All you do is rely on a powerful dragon to give you powers when you are not doing what you're supposed to do. How can I award you with my promise when you can't even keep your own promise and oath? I wonder if you even keep promises to your late father," Malefor shot back.

"That is for me to know and not for you to stick your pointy horns in. Even if I can't get help from the dead, I have the necessary equipments and weapons to deal with Warfang and her defenses. Those human syndicate groups are really greedy people and we appreciate that attitude. They will do just about anything to gain an extra dollar, even if it means supplying us with their weapons and vehicles," Argus said as he picked up an M-16 assault rifle and pulled the cocking lever.

Malefor had an interested look in his eyes and he smiled a dark smile at Argus.

"So you're confident that you and your band of quarrelsome cohorts can take on an entire city that has been fortified and armed? I can only say good luck to you. You'll need it," Malefor said and his spirit disappeared from the mirror.

Argus put the mirror down on the table and smiled evilly.

"No, I don't need luck, the purple dragon does," he said darkly.

Argus went out from his house and yelled something to his comrades to get their attention.

"Listen up brothers; I'm not thinking for another way to sneak! This time, we stomp them into a bloody mess no matter what! If they won't let us steal it, then we'll take them by force!" Argus yelled.

"Hey boss, aren't we a little underpowered? We have not enough equipment for a direct assault on Warfang!" one ape said.

"I don't want excuses from meddling whelps like you! I want that Sacred Room open even if it means blowing the door to smithereens! If you stand in my way and give me excuses, I'll hex you!" Argus said while pointing his bony finger at the ape.

The apes knew that Argus' hexes were rather effective and fatal and none of them liked it when they get hexed. Just a few months ago, one rebellious ape was hexed and the others swore that his mind was never the same again.

"Anyone here has any objections?" Argus growled.

The apes looked at each other and screeched and jumped about while waving their weapons. That was a sign that they are ready for a battle.

"I didn't think so. Load up the tanks and artilleries and make sure you bring enough ammunition for the assault! Tomorrow night, I want blood spilt in the Dragon City and I want to see death in everyone's eyes, including the humans!" Argus yelled a battle cry.

He closed his eyes and smiled as his brethren got busy preparing for the assault by stockpiling weapons and ammunitions and conducting checks on their tanks.

"And there will be no one to stop us from getting to our goal," he said darkly and opened his eyes, revealing a pair of bloodshot eyes with yellow pupils.

"Warfang will fall and I will be happy to witness this glorious city crumble into ruins. Like Trilith, the inhabitants will meet the same fate as the humans did centuries ago."

**A/N:** Seems like everyone loves attacking Warfang eh. I'll let you on a little secret about the Waldriech Mountains: there is a desecrated temple up there and there is where the ritual will be. However, you'll have to wait a bit before I reveal the history of that temple and why I will make it an important place. Please R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Young Again Dragons**

The next night, it was a holiday for the citizens of Dragon Realm where they celebrate the heroism of Ignitus (Spyro called it a day of obligation). Everyone in Warfang was busy partying but Spyro felt uneasy; he always was uneasy ever since that little incident with Argus. Not only that, he also felt that Wolfenstein was watching him. The wolf was flipping his coin while leaning against a tree, looking rather restless.

"Hey Spyro, why not enjoy a thing or two. A little beer perhaps?" Sparx offered.

"No thank you, I'm not in the mood right now," he said.

"Why not? You've been so sullen lately and it is as if something is stirring up inside you. Learn to relax and take it easy," Sparx said and gulped down some juice.

"I'm not keeping my guard down," Spyro said.

"What, are you expecting a ghost to jump out at you?" Sparx joked.

"Hi Spyro," someone called out and Sparx jumped from fright.

"Whoa, you scared the eyeballs out of me!" Sparx said.

Turning around, Spyro saw Ember and Flame. At that very moment, his anxiety disappeared and a smile replaced his sullen face.

"Hey, long time no see o' king," Flame said with a laugh.

"Frankly Flame, I've seen you every week," Spyro said.

"Yes but we don't have a chance to interact with each other. I mean, all we do is say hello when we meet and say goodbye two seconds later. I hope everything is fine with you," Flame said.

"Yeah, everything is fine," Spyro lied but he was bad at keeping in his emotions.

"Spyro, is everything alright? You look sullen," Ember said with concern.

"I-I do? Well um…I was just tired," Spyro lied again.

Flame raised an eye ridge and looked at his watch.

"Spyro, its only 6 p.m. and you say you're tired? Something has to be bothering you," Flame said.

"Look you two; big bro here has been rather busy lately so let's not get him worked up. As for you pinky, don't get so stuck up to him because ol' Queenie ain't gonna like it," Sparx said.

"Who're you calling pinky, small fry?" Ember shot back.

"Well look who the cat dragged in tonight. It has been a while, Flame and Ember," Cynder said.

"Whoa Cynder, looking hot," Flame grinned.

Cynder was in a gown of silver that was in contrast with her color. However, it made her look rather beautiful and elegant that the crowd stopped to look at her. Some dragons even wolf whistled at her.

"It seems like the gown you bought for me really attracted 'unwanted attention'," Cynder chuckled with a blush.

"Hopefully I'm not one of them," Spyro joked.

"Tease," Cynder laughed.

She looked at Ember and smiled.

"I see you're getting along with Flame just nicely. How are the kids?" she asked.

"Oh you know how boisterous they are. They're playing with your children at the square, a game they call…Exploding Tag was it?" Ember asked.

"Exploding Tag? Ravager, I thought I told you no game of Exploding Tag on the streets!" Spyro yelled towards the direction of the young dragons.

"But dad…" Ravager started to argue but Spyro cut him off.

"No buts young dragon! Stop this instant or I'll have you grounded for two weeks!" Spyro yelled back.

"Kids are rather hard to control nowadays eh," Ember said with a small smile.

"They sure are. Ravager is a rather rebellious dragon even for his young age. I guess puberty got to him a bit too fast," Cynder said.

"It happens to my Fiona as well," Ember said.

"I could've sworn that Fiona looked just like you when you were young," Flame muttered.

"If she isn't she's not my child," Ember said.

Wolfenstein looked at the dragons chatting among each other while flipping his coin. His paws were getting sweaty and his heart beat was increasing. Wolfenstein looked agitated but no one seemed to have noticed him, partly because they were afraid of his physique and position. Wolfenstein was rather tall and bulky for a normal wolf and scars ran over his body like trophies from the past. To him, it was the manliest thing he can ever get. His eyes were just as sharp as an eagle and his sense of smell always gave him an edge in combat. Wolfenstein was fearless and strong but he took sides with the wrong people. Even though his clan had diplomatic relationships with the Royal Council, he barely participated in any activities that the Council holds nor did he try to help anyone that requires aid. He was always at odds with other Clan Governors but the only one who seemed to like him was Collette and that is why he couldn't bear to hurt her. Not many months ago, Argus struck a deal with him to emancipate his clan from the dragons that controlled his turf. Many times he pleaded to Spyro to do something about it but he was ignored. That is why he held resentment for the king and made friends with his clan's former allies; the dragon's most hated enemy. Wolfenstein clearly felt that he was forced into the council even when he didn't want to be involved with their politics ever since the end of the Civil War but under the Internal Security Assurance Act, it was stated that all clans must have a representative in the council as to avoid trouble. It was rather unfair because there were still more than 50 autonomous clans out there that didn't need to join the council if they wished. This was clearly unfair…at least to Wolfenstein. His left paw tightened into a fist when he recalled these memories.

"Spyro will pay for ignoring my pleas for my clan's freedom," he growled softly to himself.

Suddenly, he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder and quickly turned around. It was Tiberus, the Phoenix Clan's Governor. The bespectacled phoenix was a really wise governor and he was Collette's assistant. Unlike Collette though, Tiberus was a silent and calm one, rarely speaking in meetings but loved jotting down important points during the discussion. His skills of deduction and assumption were so accurate and true that it can baffle the entire council.

"Greetings and salutations, Wolfenstein," the phoenix greeted in a calm and gentlemanly voice.

"Likewise Tiberus," Wolfenstein muttered.

"By the looks on your expression and a face contorted with anger and vengeance, I can assume that you're thinking about your trouble with the king, am I right?" Tiberus asked.

"Don't play with my emotions Tiberus. I have enough troubles with the king and I'm not happy about it," Wolfenstein growled.

"Still trying to find a way to quit the council even though Spyro won't let you? I must give you credit for your determination. Normally, I see many of them quitting after the first few tries but you've been doing this for years," Tiberus said and clicked his beak, a nasty habit of his.

"I'm going to keep fighting for my clan's freedom even if it takes me my entire life. I don't want to be a part of the council but the king insisted that I join due to safety reasons. Hah, that was nothing more than a lie. My people are weary and sick and now they need a leader to take care of them. With me constantly in Warfang and my clan many miles away, how do you expect them to live peacefully? After the Civil War, I swore that my clan will never be involved in anything but those dragons in my land won't stop pestering me and my people," Wolfenstein narrated.

"And how do you think Spyro is going to help solve that problem?" Tiberus asked while taking out an antique pipe to smoke on.

"I was hoping that he can ask the dragons to get out of my land since he is king but instead, he told me to join the council before he can do his part. I did unwillingly but Spyro kept not his promise. I pleaded to him many times but he ignores me as if I am an ape," Wolfenstein said while shaking his fist at Spyro.

"And you sought help from the apes," Tiberus said casually and puffed once with his pipe.

Wolfenstein stopped flipping his coin and it felt to the ground with a soft clink on the stone pavement. His eyes were wide and sweat ran down his furry face.

"How'd you…"

"Know? My chap, the powers of deduction and correct assumptions are very dangerous things indeed," Tiberus said and pointed the butt of the pipe at Wolfenstein's face.

He choked a bit at the smell of tobacco.

"W-Why didn't you inform the king then?" Wolfenstein asked.

"That is because I want no trouble within the council. It is best if things played out by itself without anyone snitching on each other. Collette and I went on investigations and although we found out nothing suspicious besides a few things here and there, I already suspected that you and Argus are working with each other. The evidences are rather clear: I found wolf fangs in Argus' former village and I found ape insignias in your village. Even if it offers little to tell a story, I already suspected something was at play. I may not know where Argus moved to but something tells me he's heading for the Waldreich Mountains," Tiberus explained.

"You were assuming then?" Wolfenstein asked, his stance a bit relaxed.

"That is what I can do best besides jotting down notes for future references. Collette was smart but a little too cautious. Righteous as she is, Collette will never simply accuse someone without adequate evidence. I, on the other hand, require that little to offer some suggestions and assumptions, not accusations. I haven't told the king yet because I'm not certain which part of the Waldreich Mountains he is in but I'd rather wait for a good time to tell him," Tiberus said and puffed out a smoke ring chain.

It baffled the wolf to see Tiberus that calm even when he knew that he was betraying the council. Added to that, it dumbfounded Wolfenstein even more to hear that he won't be informing the king of his treachery. Was this phoenix toying around with him or was he telling the truth? Maybe it could be a little of both.

"Still, I do suggest that you switch your allegiance. We all know that the apes are evil and they will never keep their promises. Do not be blinded by their offers, Wolfenstein. They're only using you and your people to do their dirty work such as spying and or fetching the items and trinkets they want when nobody is suspecting anything," Tiberus said.

The phoenix went on his way, happily puffing on his pipe and humming an ancient Phoenician hymn that Wolfenstein always hear him humming when he had nothing to do.

"Switch allegiance? Not until that dragon keeps his promise," Wolfenstein muttered to himself.

***

Not far from Warfang, the ape army pushed through the forests of Avalar and reached the outskirts of the city. Argus grinned evilly and pointed at the city.

"They're celebrating a day of obligation and that makes them very vulnerable. This will be easy pickings," Argus said.

His artilleries raised their cannons at just the right position that enabled them to hit the city square. They were loaded quickly and primed.

"Rain some shells on them," Argus said.

***

As the citizens were preparing to celebrate a feast, shells rained around them and exploded, killing them by the hundreds since the streets were crowded. Panic and screams ensured seconds later and everyone scrambled for cover as more artillery shells exploded around them. Many were blown to bits and even more of them had their limbs blown off or ears deafened by the loud explosions.

"What the, how dare someone attack us on this important day?!" Flame wondered angrily as a shell exploded behind him.

"It has to be Argus and his cohorts! Spyro, we need to stop them!" Cynder said.

Spyro nodded and took to the skies where the artillery shells can't hit him. In a loud voice, he issued orders to everyone.

"Everyone, take cover in the buildings now! All fighters follow me to seek out their attacking position! We have to get them now!" Spyro bellowed.

They didn't need telling twice. The Overwatch and military units began mobilizing out of the city and followed their leader into the forests. Argus heard them coming and he had his apes defend the artilleries.

"Don't fire until you see the white of their eyes," he said.

"Are you speaking figuratively or literally?" one ape asked.

Argus knocked the ape's head with the butt of his pistol.

"Put some brains in your hollow cranium you numbskull. I'm only speaking figuratively. Now, make sure you make every shot count," Argus said.

As the military units drew closer, Argus caught a glimpse of the Overwatch armor glimmering under the moonlight. He raised his pistol and fired a shot, awarding him with a death scream.

"That's your cue! Fire now!" Argus yelled.

The apes fired their weapons and rained a hail on those who can't fly. Many soldiers and warriors were put down quickly by the relentless hail of lead. The smell of cordite filled the air and flashes were seen coming from the muzzles of the guns the apes fired. Many of them were trained by defecting human commandos who for some reason wanted to befriend the apes. They were more than welcome to teach the apes before turning into apes themselves after being cursed by Argus. That is how the apes learn how to use weapons and vehicles in their disposal.

"Spyro, we're being massacred down here!" Hunter yelled from below.

"Hang on, me and the other dragons will seek out the enemy!" Spyro yelled back.

They flew across some trees and spotted the artilleries but the apes also spotted them so some of them fired their assault rifles at them. Spyro dropped on them and crushed them to death while Cynder and the other dragons landed elsewhere and attacked the apes.

"We meet again, purple dragon," Argus said.

"I'm not very pleased to see you either, Argus. After what you've done to me last time, I won't let it happen again," Spyro said.

"There will be no 'again' Spyro. There will only be now or never," Argus grinned maliciously.

Apes with snipers shot at the dragons. Spyro's armor deflected some of the bullets before the plating shattered. They tried to hit his neck but many of those shots missed. Cynder fired a stream of poison at some trigger happy apes and killed them quickly. Someone tried to stab her in the back but she used her wind breath and blew them into some trees. They impacted them with a loud crunch as their backs snapped from the force of the impact. She grabbed another ape and pulled him into two before chucking him aside. Spyro brought his paw down on the apes and smashed them into bloody bits as his paw was bigger than them. The other dragon soldiers did wall they can to attack the apes.

"You're good but not good enough," Argus said.

An arrow flew towards him but Argus caught it and turned around, staring at Hunter with his yellow eyes.

"Uh oh," Hunter muttered.

Argus snapped the arrow and pointed his gun at Hunter. Argus opened fire but the shots zinged past Hunter as he was quick in movement. When Hunter did not emerge from his hiding place, Argus turned his attentions to the fighting dragons.

"I'll deal with you," Spyro said after smashing an ape into the ground.

"No need for that," Argus said confidently.

He pointed his staff at Spyro and said some incantations. Before Spyro could attack Argus, a blue beam of magic engulfed Spyro.

"Spyro!" Cynder yelled.

Argus shot another blue beam of magic at her. Cynder closed her eyes and felt pain everywhere. It was as if the gravity was crushing her. When it was gone, Cynder opened her eyes and examined herself.

"Hey, I'm not dead!" she said happily.

"No but you're a whelp," Argus said.

Cynder didn't know what he meant but when she felt herself once more, she noticed that her body had shrunk.

"Why did you shrink me?" Cynder asked.

"I didn't shrink you, lizard breath. I turned you into your young selves again," Argus said and took out a mirror.

Cynder gasped as she saw her own reflection. She was indeed small and young just like how she was centuries ago (during the Dawn of the Dragon). Spyro wobbled towards her and shook his head to clear his disorientation. When he saw himself in the mirror, he got a bit of a shock.

"What the, why did you do this to us?!" Spyro growled.

"So I can crush you without wasting effort," Argus said and pointed his sword at them.

Suddenly, the artilleries exploded into fiery bits. Argus looked into the sky and saw Apache helicopters in the air.

"That's Argus the son of Gaul! Take him down!" one of the pilots said over the loudspeaker.

The guns fired at him but the ape escaped into the darkness, leaving his men to be slaughtered by the others. After clearing the forests of any remaining apes, Spyro and the others returned to the city.

"This is not good. We're young again," Spyro said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Of demons and mountains  
**

* * *

Spyro and Cynder returned to Warfang after a battle with Argus' forces. The scene in Warfang isn't exactly a beautiful sight. Dead bodies and limbs were everywhere and the air was filled with the stench of blood. They were silent as they passed by the bodies of those who were killed by the artillery fire.

"This…this is terrible. Why would anyone want to strike on such a day?" Spyro asked angrily.

"Spyro, evil strikes anytime, even during the most important of moments. We were too busy to keep our guards up," Hunter said.

They met up with humans in the area busy tending to the wounded. They assured them that they will be alright. Sven was there, looking at a wounded canine being treated.

"We got here as soon as we got news of the attacks. It seems like your phoenix governor has informed us about it," Sven said when they arrive at the scene.

Tiberus clicked his beak and nodded. He looked at Spyro and Cynder and let out a puff of smoke.

"Did something happen to the two of you?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"Ask the monkey who did this did to us," Cynder said.

"So, I bet that Argus did that to you eh. I'm not surprised," Tiberus said.

"How are the kids? Are Flame and Ember okay?" Spyro asked.

"They're hiding inside a building. A little shaken but alive nonetheless. However, there is…a problem," Tiberus said.

"What problem?" Cynder asked with a worried expression.

"Well…it's concerning the Scared Room and…" Tiberus hesitated a bit.

"What happened to the Sacred Room?" Spyro asked, feeling a bit agitated.

"The door has been blasted open and…" Tiberus said but Spyro and Cynder had quickly dashed off to the room.

Upon arrival, they entered the room and the two of them gasped in shock. The room had been ransacked and things have been overturned. Many artifacts were missing, including the chalice that Spyro had kept there for safety.

"No, the chalice!" Spyro said with wide eyes.

"Not only the chalice, everything is gone!" Cynder added.

Tiberus seemed unmoved and he just smoked away. Hunter didn't look as devastated but he sure was shocked. It seemed like someone used the attack as a diversion and a way to open the door.

"How can this be possible? I thought Terrador enchanted the place," Hunter said.

"I know but whoever broke into here must be a powerful magic user. Search the place for any clues and I want the items back if possible. If they succeed in reaching Argus with the items, only time will tell when they are about to resurrect the Dark Master," Spyro said.

"Will do my Lord," the Overwatch dragons said.

Ravager came in with Fiona and the black dragon let out a low whistle.

"Now that is one mess," he muttered.

He caught sight of Spyro and Cynder and he scratched his head.

"Who are you two?" he asked.

"Don't you even recognize your own parents, Ravager?" Spyro asked.

He stared at them for 5 whole seconds and raised his eye ridge.

"Are you sure? My dad and mom are big and ferocious while you two are whelps," Ravager said.

"I don't think they're lying, Ravager," Fiona said.

"Fiona is right dear, we're Spyro and Cynder. Argus cursed us and made us turn young again," Cynder said.

"Oh yeah? Prove it," he said.

"Look, I'll ground you this instant if you continue being stupid," Spyro said impatiently.

"Well, that's you alright," Ravager said.

The young dragon nodded his head and grinned.

"So this is how you look like. I thought I looked like you," Ravager added.

"Not really. Your looks were more towards your mother's whereas your younger brother looks more like me," Spyro said.

Cynder was glad that Spyro was being calm about their situation. She was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable and walked out of the Sacred Room. Outside, she tried to avoid eye contact with the dead bodies and let the soldiers do the cleaning up. She softly sung a song that she learnt over the years that was a prayer to the Celestial god dragon. It sounded like a song of lamentation yet melancholic at the same time. Sven was picking up a dead phoenix and shook his head sadly when Cynder got close.

"Poor bastard got his leg blown off," he said softly.

He placed the body in a body bag and chucked it one side.

"I don't know about you but this attack is nothing but a distraction. Am I not right?" Sven asked with his arms on his hips.

"You can say that again. After that battle we had with Argus outside of Warfang, we return to the city only to see the Sacred Room ransacked. In other words, it may be a distraction," Cynder said.

"It couldn't be the apes who stole those items you were protecting. It has to be an inside job. Although it is not my right to get involve in your realm's affairs, I can only suggest that you tell Spyro to allow some scout drones in your realms so we can scout for the enemy. I hope you don't mind," Sven said.

"That is up to Spyro. I'll go tell him," Cynder said.

* * *

At the village where Argus lived, the ape returned to his home with a scar on his face and a scorched arm. Instead of looking angry, he was smiling evilly as if he got something he wanted.

"Those fools won't know what hit them," Argus said.

Suddenly, Malefor's voice came from the magic mirror. Argus picked it up and saw a smirking Malefor.

"My, don't you look pleased," Malefor said.

"You bet your fire-breathing mouth I am. My artillery strike worked and the room has been ransacked thoroughly…or so I've been told by one of my spies. Now I'm waiting for his delivery," Argus said.

"Excellent job, Argus. It seems like you were more competent than your father after all. So, you attacked the city and you already know that you can't win?" Malefor asked.

"I'm not some stupid primate so I know what I'm doing. Understand this Malefor, when I resurrect you, I want you to keep your promise since I kept mine," Argus growled.

"Of course," Malefor said absent-mindedly without looking at Argus.

"Don't turn against your word," Argus growled and put down the mirror when Wolfenstein came in with a rucksack.

"You're a rather quick fellow, Wolfenstein. I can safely say that the rucksack contains what I want, yes?" Argus said.

"Shut up and take it all. That is yours and now you must help liberate my land from the dragons as promised," Wolfenstein said.

"Oh, that promise yes…hmm, what will you give me in return?" Argus asked cockily.

"I already gave you what you want so keep it! Liberate my land from the dragons," Wolfenstein growled angrily.

"That will take some time my friend; can't you be a bit more patient?" Argus asked with a mocking smile.

Wolfenstein took out his sword and put the blade of his sword close to the ape's neck. Argus wasn't moved and he just looked at Wolfenstein. The gleam in his yellow bloodshot eyes seemed a bit brighter.

"Go ahead, you can try killing me now but I can't guarantee that you'll get out alive," Argus said.

"One of these days, I swear I'll tear your guts out," Wolfenstein said.

"You can try but you can't win. I," Argus said while standing up from his chair, "am more powerful than a whelp of a puppy like you. Do you know what I can do with this staff of mine? Not only can I raise the dead with it, I can also throw terrible hexes and magic spells at you before you can even swing that sword of yours. Don't forget, it was my late brother who gave you that enchanted sword so know your place and show some gratitude."

Wolfenstein looked at his sword and bared his teeth a bit. His growl sounded like thunder. After a minute of staring at each other, Wolfenstein sheathed his sword and turned around to head for the entrance.

"Fine, you win this time but when you gain your powers, I want you to help me. I saved your ass when you were young so you also better know your place," Wolfenstein said and exited the house.

"Oh, I will alright," Argus muttered darkly and snapped his fingers.

Before Wolfenstein could reach the gates to the village, someone knocked him in the head from behind and he fell to the ground unconscious. An ape overshadowed him and his pale eyes glowed under the full moon. In his hand was a club.

"Heh, it seems like you'll be staying here for a while," the ape said.

Argus came by and stood beside the unconscious body of Wolfenstein. He smiled and grabbed him by the fur of his head.

"I may know my place but I have other plans for you. You have yet to fulfill your purpose so stick around before I dispose of you," Argus said.

Turning to his aid, Argus snapped his fingers and his aid came to carry the wolf.

"Take him to the crypt and lock him there. I want to make sure his body rots along with the undead. Take his sword," Argus said.

His aid nodded and disarmed Wolfenstein before heading to the base of the second mountain. Argus smiled and kept the sword.

"With one more thing left, there is no stopping me," Argus said darkly.

* * *

The next few days were spent cleaning the city and repairing the damaged buildings. The humans sent scout drones throughout the realm to search for Argus but so far, they had no luck.

"No luck searching, Spyro. We have spent 5 hours searching the realm but we see no suspicious places around. Maybe they went underground," a drone operator said.

"Perhaps so. Can your drones go underground?" Spyro asked.

"They are flying drones. How can you expect them to go to impossible places?" the operator asked.

The drone that the operator was controlling flew across the Andale regions and there stood the Waldreich Mountains, four mountains close together that formed a circle. Mist was present all the time and looking at it gave them a foreboding feeling.

"Could it be that they're hiding in the Waldreich Mountains?" Cynder asked.

"Even the monkey couldn't be that stupid. Have you not hear about the rumors of the Waldreich Mountains? Those who venture there never return and some say demons exist there. It does remind me of the Valley of Kharnak," Spyro said.

"Thinking about it just gives me the chills," the operator mumbled and shivered a bit.

Suddenly, the drone view broke into static. The operator tried rebooting the systems but no contact was established.

"Damn, I lost contact with Drone-3 over the Waldreich Mountains. Can someone send a recovery team there?" the operator asked.

"Go there yourself. I ain't sending no one to the mountains, not after what happened to Task Force 14," the sergeant said.

Task Force 14 was the ill-fated task force that was sent by the military to set up a checkpoint for trainees to check in. They were told to go to the base of the second mountain but none of them returned. Surveillance videos from the orbiting satellites show no signs of their bodies but only their weapons were left behind. It has been 5 years already and the weapons are still there, making it a reminder of an ill-fated trip to a forbidden mountain.

"Damn, I guess I'm gonna have to list that drone as destroyed. The military never liked it if one of their drones went missing," the operator said.

Suddenly, the view screens came online for a short moment. They saw a blizzard going on and snow was flying everywhere.

"Well, that explains it," Spyro said.

Suddenly, they saw something shuffling through the storm. Only the silhouette can be seen and it had a yellow glow where the head was supposed to be. After that, the view screen turned into static and went black.

"Transmission confirmed dead. What was that?" the operator asked.

No one said anything. Whatever it was, it was certainly unnatural.

"I dare not say anything because I'm not sure what the hell it is. We're not really interested in that because we're looking for Argus," Cynder said.

"Right," the operator nodded and wiped a sweat bead away.

* * *

Outside of the castle courtyard, the elders held a small meeting. Terrador and Volteer sat on the left side of the garden table while Ifrit and Crystella sat on the opposite side. Crystella was an icy blue dragoness with the power of ice. She was elected to replace Cyril as the next ice elder. In fact, she was Cyril's sister.

"The items missing, Wolfenstein missing and soul gems being illegally harvested…something is at play here and I think that Argus is involved," Terrador said.

"It's always Argus isn't it? I mean, he is the most wanted after all," Volteer said quickly.

"It could be Wolfenstein. During the festival, I noticed that he was acting strangely but before I can reach to him, the attack began," Ifrit said.

"Maybe the two are in cahoots with each other," Crystella said.

"It could be a possibility but we can't be sure without evidence. Spyro won't like us going around accusing someone without solid evidence," Terrador said.

"Didn't Collette collect evidence in the Sacred Room when the incident of break-ins first occurred? Wolf hair mixed with ape hair…it is clear that they are helping each other. There was no sign of the wolf guards defending the door and no signs of struggle and that says it all," Crystella said grimly.

"Your deduction is just as close as Tiberus'. He also thinks that Wolfenstein and Argus are collaborating with each other but he can't be too sure since the evidence wasn't enough," Ifrit interjected.

"But we all know that Tiberus' deductions and assumptions are always close to the mark. Given his remarkable deduction skills, it could be true," Volteer said.

"Does the Pool of Vision have anything to say about it?" Terrador asked Volteer.

"Well…I saw nothing but an old, rundown church located in some snowy place. At the end of the church was an altar that was covered with dried blood. I'm a sorry guy, that is all I saw," Volteer said.

"An old church in a snowy place? I've never known any churches in our realm. All of us build temples," Ifrit said.

"But many centuries ago during the human-dragon war, our ancestors do build churches to honor the gods of old. Many old celestial god dragons such as Titan, Polaris and Draconia have their worshippers build churches but those practices were dropped when Spyro initiated the start of the Fourth Age of dragons. Maybe it is an old human church that existed centuries ago," Crystella said.

"You're good in history, Crystella. Tell us some of the most notable churches of old," Terrador said.

Crystella took out a small notebook and referred to it. There were 5 churches listed in her notebook and each of them was described in detail.

"There are 5 notable churches of old. The Church of Titan located in Warfang but was destroyed, the Church of Draconia located in present day Skyrim but also destroyed, the Church of Zexir located in Halcyon but destroyed as well, the Church of Helm located in Schrim and the Church of Polaris located on the Waldreich Mountains. Only the last two churches are preserved to present day and both of them are located in snowy places. It could be one of them," Crystella said.

"Hmm…this is a rather risky thing. Both have been reputed to be places for occultists to practice their dark arts and both are in equally dangerous places. The Church of Helm is located on the top of Mt. Schrim while the Church of Polaris is located on a small snow plain located just a few hundred meters below the four peaks of the Waldreich Mountains. This plain connects to all 4 mountains and the only way that leads to the top of the plain has been cut off," Terrador said.

"If it isn't the Waldreich Mountains, it has to be Mt. Schrim. It is the only accessible church," Ifrit added.

Terrador tapped the table with his sharp claw and thought about it.

"I think we should pay a little visit to Collette. Maybe she can offer some answers," Volteer said after 2 minutes of silence.

**A/N: **What is your pick? Mt. Schrim or the Waldreich Mountains?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A new adventure**

One month passed and they were left with 3 more months before the planetary alignment. So far, there were no other incidents but there have been attempts to infiltrate the castle. Many of the perpetrators were caught by the guards but before they got captured, the perpetrators blew themselves up. Thus, they were left with no one to interrogate. Collette had halted her investigations after her team got ambushed in the forests near Mt. Schrim and they were in a dead end. With no clues to lead them to anything, even Tiberus can't offer any assumptions.

"It seems like they've stepped up security measures to avoid being spotted. As much as I hate to say it, they're rather good at doing that," Collette said.

"No luck with the Wolf Clan as well?" Spyro asked while scratching his head with his hind leg like a dog.

"No, they refuse to cooperate and instead were hostile to us. Maybe it's because Wolfenstein is missing and they think we're responsible," Collette answered.

"Speaking about Wolfenstein, no one has seen him for quite sometime now. Ever since that attack on our city, he's gone missing," Cynder said.

"We should get someone to replace him. We may need help from his clan," Spyro added.

"I wouldn't recommend that, my Lord," Tiberus said.

Turning to the phoenix, Spyro looked at him with curiosity.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Without a leader, the Wolf Clan will not take orders from anybody. Besides, they are hostile to outsiders, including dragons. Unless they agree to elect a new leader, they won't be taking orders from anyone," Tiberus said casually and continued smoking on his pipe.

Everyone was silent and the Clan Governors had nothing to add. The rhino governor just stared at his notebook while Hunter just twirled his pen. Looking at all of them, Spyro shook his head in dismay.

"Doesn't anyone have anything to add?" the purple dragon asked.

"As much as I want to, I think we're all stuck at a dead end, my Lord. Not only is the Wolf Clan unavailable, all of the Sacred Items have been stolen for who-knows-what purpose. Argus is really worse than his father," Collette said after a long silence.

"What can we do now?" Cynder asked Spyro.

"We can only continue searching for Argus and his cohorts. If we allow things to go his way, Malefor will live again," Spyro said.

That afternoon, everyone dispersed and Spyro was left alone in the throne room. He was going through some books when he fell unconscious. However, instead of going to the Chronicler as usual, he found himself standing in front of a large church with a Gothic architecture. It was beautiful, yet dark-looking at the same time. The sky was dark and only a single bright star showed in the dark blue sky. Turning around Spyro saw the church was well lit.

"That's odd…I thought no dragon churches are left," he muttered to himself.

He noticed that the church was surrounded by 4 mountainous peaks that made them look like natural fortress turrets. Not far away was a grand stairway that led down to somewhere. Spyro walked closer and saw that it was heading down from the mountains but it was so misty that he couldn't see the bottom.

"Whoa, being on a small high plain really is scary," he said.

Suddenly, he heard the church doors open and noticed a large blue dragon step out from the doorway. Beside him was a dragon knight armed with a sword. The large blue dragon wore a priest's helm and garments and he looked worried.

"The mountains won't keep the humans away for too long. Sooner or later, they will try to climb up and take the place," the large dragon said.

"We can't let that happen. I have all vulnerable points barricaded and defended. There is no way they will get past them," the knight said.

"We cannot underestimate the humans, Valcor. They are weak as individuals but when they come in large numbers, they are as dangerous as many of us combined," the dragon said.

"Lord Cyrus, I assure you that the church won't fall," the dragon named Valcor said.

Spyro wondered if this Lord Cyrus was the previous Chronicler. He did look like him and his voice sounded the same. But before Spyro could indulge further in his thoughts, the world around him went dark. When he can see again, he saw the church burning and a lot of dead bodies were strewn everywhere. The church was burning and many parts were torn down. On the four peaks were large machines built by the humans. Ancient humans built fearsome siege machines called the trebuchets and they can deal serious damage to buildings. Spyro didn't know how they got up there but their silhouettes under the moonlight were dark and ominous. On the ground not far from him was Cyrus and he was stepped on by a knight in black armor.

"You're no longer needed here so I'm going to take your life," the man said.

"Try me Salvador, your crimes will not go unpunished," Cyrus said.

"As willed by the Emperor, there is no crime. We want the chalice but you resist us. This, Cyrus the Enlightened, is the outcome of defying the human race. Hopefully, you will learn this in your afterlife," Salvador said darkly and stabbed the dragon in the chest.

Cyrus gasped and his eyes widened in pain. He died without a sound when Salvador pulled out his sword quickly and slashed his throat.

"Search the church for the chalice. We're not returning until we find it," Salvador growled.

Spyro heard something behind him and noticed a dragon knight running away with something in his hand. Before he can take a closer look, everything went dark. Then after a while, Spyro heard Ignitus' voice. The darkness slowly dissolved and he found himself in the Chronicler's chamber.

"That was a glimpse of a terrible past, Spyro," Ignitus said when Spyro's view became clearer.

"Where was I just now?" Spyro asked.

"That was the Church of Polaris located on the Waldriech Mountains. Even back then, the chalice was the prize of every power-seeker and they even went as far as killing the holders of the chalice in a brutal way. However, there is more to reveal besides the chalice itself," Ignitus said.

A puff of smoke emitted from burning incense dissolved and formed a screen.

"The church was abandoned after that and after many years, it was in a state of disrepair. Many occultists took it as their place of worship, including Gaul himself. It was considered an important place to him because this church is on the highest point on the planet where it can easily absorb powers from the heavens; let it be dark powers or light powers. But after some centuries, it was abandoned again after they have unleashed…something that only the priest of the church can control. Gaul and his family fled but many others were slaughtered by these things. Argus maybe the only one who can control these things and he will use the church as a place of sacrifice to resurrect Malefor. It makes sense, doesn't it?" Ignitus asked Spyro.

"It does…come to think of it, now I see why the church is so important. But why is the chalice so important? I don't see anything that makes it so contested. Ignitus, please tell me something about the chalice. I know that you know something about it," Spyro said.

"Well…I do know what the chalice can do but the actual use is to bring back someone from the dead when some requirements have been met. I believe that Argus has met all of them except for one," Ignitus said.

"What is that one thing?" Spyro asked.

"That, you will find out," Ignitus said.

Spyro returned to reality and heard shouting outside his room. Bursting out from the throne room, he saw a hooded figure running past him with Juno in his arms.

"Daddy, help me!" the young dragoness shouted.

"Juno! Stop you kidnapper!" Spyro roared and chased after the kidnapper.

The hooded kidnapper turned around and threw a knife at Spyro, which he dodged aside to avoid being stabbed. Spyro found it hard to catch up and the range of his breath attacks was too short. As the kidnapper rounded a corner, Spyro leapt as hard as he could to catch his legs but he missed and slid a few meters before returning back to the chase.

"Come back here with my daughter!" Spyro roared again.

Another blade flew past him and that really made Spyro angry. Behind him were Cynder, Hunter and some Overwatch Guards.

"Spyro, don't let him reach the door!" Cynder shouted out.

Spyro dashed faster and banged the kidnapper in the behind and sent him sprawling across the floor. However, he didn't drop Juno and continued on his way after picking himself up. Just as he cleared the door, he brushed past two human guards. The sudden gust of wind confused them followed by a panting and angry Spyro.

"What was that all about?" the first soldier asked curiously.

"You fools; you let a kidnapper get away! How can you not see him?!" Spyro yelled angrily.

"See what? We didn't even see anything but only felt a gust of wind," the second soldier said.

"Damn," Spyro muttered as he kicked the ground.

Cynder and the others came by seconds later and all of them are panting.

"No good, they got the princess. They must be using her as a sacrifice," Hunter said grimly.

"What the hell? Who got her? We didn't see anyone," the first soldier said again while looking around.

"Forget it, they got her. I want a search mounted now and make sure she is found," Spyro said to the Overwatch.

Turning to Cynder, he shook his head and sighed.

"As for us, we're going to the Waldreich Mountains. I have a feeling that we need to be there," Spyro said.

"Spyro, you can't be serious. That mountain is dangerous and…" Cynder started but her fiancée covered her maw and hushed her.

"Look, we've been through the Well of Souls, Convexity, Mount Malefor and even the Epicenter. Surely a mountain like the Waldreich Mountains can't stop us," Spyro said.

"Well, it's true but…" Cynder protested but Spyro stopped her again.

"Remember our vow to each other: to get through troubles together?" Spyro asked.

"Yes but…" Cynder protested some more but Spyro again shut her mouth.

"Cynder, do you care about your children or not?" Spyro asked darkly.

The question caught Cynder and tears flowed down from her eyes that sparkled like diamonds. She nodded and sniffed a bit.

"Yes, I do care about them. But, are you sure we can handle the Waldriech Mountains?" Cynder asked with uncertainty.

"United we stand, divided we fall. We have each other to look out for and there is nothing that can overcome us. Malefor hand bounded us together before and yet we fought out alive…together. Surely that must mean something," Spyro said softly.

Cynder was silent but after a while, she nodded and nuzzled Spyro.

"You're right, we can do this together. The world is in danger and we're here to stop it. Spyro, I will be with you," Cynder said.

There was a sparkle in Spyro's eyes and he smiled. Turning to the others, he issued orders.

"Hunter, prepare to go to the Waldreich Mountains. I may need your help as well. You two humans report to your Lieutenant Sven that I need him on a mission," he said to Hunter then the two humans.

They nodded and dispersed as told. This is the first ever mission he went on without being told by the elders. At the courtyard, the elders gathered a few minutes after Spyro announced his mission to them. They looked worried.

"Is Spyro daft? The Waldriech Mountains is not a place that even a hero would want to be. Terrador, you have to persuade him to stop," Crystella said.

"It's…not my job to stop Spyro. He is the king and we don't argue with him. Besides, I believe that he is old enough to make his own decision," the green dragon said.

"Are you sure the Aging Curse did not go to his brain?" Volteer asked.

"It works on the body but not the mind. Even though I'm worried for him, I can't do much but to give him advice," Terrador muttered.

"What did you tell him?" Ifrit asked.

"That, Ifrit, is a secret," Terrador winked.

"Well, I guess there is no point interrogating you. Anyway, if we can't do anything about it, I pray to the ancestors that he will be okay," Crystella muttered as she pushed up her glasses.

"He has survived so many situations that I even gave up on calculating his odds of survival. Maybe purple dragons never die," Volteer said.

"They're still mortal so it's impossible. Still, they do seem invincible," Ifrit smiled.

"Sounds like an overstatement to me," Crystella said.

"Still, I pray for his safety. As long as Spyro doesn't fail, we will be safe," Terrador said.

***

The Dark Master is reaching the chalice quickly…he is passing through the gates…only another purple dragon can stop him.

**A/N:** Nostalgia much eh.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Another New Beginning**

"It has been a while since we wore those Cynder," Spyro said while pointing at some armor plating left hanging in the closet.

Yes, it was their armor used during the battle against Malefor and it was in good condition, though a bit rusty. The two dragons had them sent to the armory to be cleaned and polished before putting them on. Cynder wagged her tail and examined herself in the mirror, smirking after being satisfied.

"Well, it still fits my young body. Do I look fat in this?" Cynder asked Spyro.

"No, in fact, you look great in that," Spyro said smilingly.

Hunter arrived in the armory with his usual outfit but he wore bracers. Sven wasn't there yet so they waited for a while.

"Well now, don't you two look just perfect? It brings back some old memories," Hunter said.

"Indeed it does, Hunter. Hey, isn't that the robe you wore during the battle in the Epicenter?" Cynder asked.

"Yes, it is. It reminds me of the struggle I've been through and that victory always comes with a price. Going to battle at the Epicenter nearly cost us our lives," Hunter said.

"I have a feeling that this one is going to be just the same," Cynder muttered.

Terrador came in with Crystella just when Spyro was about to try on his armor.

"Hey Spyro, me and Crystal would like to wish you good luck on your mission. Though we have nothing to give you, we can only offer some draconic bread for you. It will last for years without spoiling and a little bit of it can be a full course meal. We figured that you guys might need it," Terrador said.

Crystella handed a pack of bread to Spyro, which he accepted with a nod. Spyro reckoned it was freshly baked as it was still hot and it smelt like good bread.

"Thanks Terrador. I'm sorry I've been such a terrible leader," Spyro said sadly.

"Why are you apologizing, Spyro? You have been a great leader and you have done a lot to prove it. We should be apologizing for not doing much," Crystella said softly.

Her face and body were quite similar to Cyril's body but her voice was just as soft as a mother cooing her child. She and Cyril shared similarities but their differences in some aspects of attitude are totally different. Cyril is a proud and intelligent dragon while his sister is soft-spoken and motherly dragon, though both are equally proud of their intelligence. Spyro wondered if she had been dating Ignitus before but it seemed rather impossible because…well, Cyril was rather protective and he wouldn't let anyone near her easily, not even Ignitus. That was nothing more but a rumor and there will never be a confirmation if it was true or not because both elders were dead and the only one that knows the truth is Crystella and she isn't telling anyone.

"No, you guys have been helping well by giving me some information. In fact, I should thank everyone for cooperating," Spyro said.

The others said nothing but just smiled a friendly smile.

"C'mon, let's go get some rest before setting out. We need it," Spyro said to Cynder and Hunter.

In the mess hall, 3 young dragons were eating their meal but none of them felt happy. Ravager looked at his food while playing with a meatball with his fork. Young Ignitus didn't even look at his food while Fiona just sobbed silently.

"That does it, that ape is going down," Ravager growled and got up from his chair violently.

"And where do you think you're going, young dragon?" Sparx asked suddenly.

"It's none of your business Uncle Sparx. I want that ape to pay," Ravager said angrily.

"Whoa there mister, you're not going anywhere. You sit here and finsish your meal," Sparx said.

Ravager stopped in his tracks and stood there for a while. When Sparx got close, he turned around and grabbed Sparx into his maw.

"You let me go this instant mister! You wait 'till your father hears about this!" Sparx said but his voice was muffled.

"Sorry Uncle Sparx, it's my duty as a brother to save my sister," Ravager said and spat Sparx out like a bullet.

Sparx crashed into flytrap and got stuck there with saliva dripping off him.

"Now I know why mom and dad always complain about having kids," Sparx muttered.

"Ravager, don't do anything stupid. You could get yourself killed," Ignitus said.

"Look, I'm always being left behind. Mom and dad always take notice of you and Juno but never more! This time, I will prove that I have some use in me. Come Fiona, we're going," he said to the young red dragoness.

"But Ravager, we can't. It's dangerous and I don't think your parents will be pleased if we leave the castle. Mom will skin me alive if she knew," Fiona shuddered.

"That is why you're coming with me so she won't have to skin you. You can come if you want, Ignitus," the black dragon said to his younger brother.

"I'm not going," Ignitus said defiantly.

"Okay, suit yourself. If anyone asks, you be responsible for answering them. I don't care what they say about me, all I care is that my sister is safe," Ravager growled.

Ignitus wanted to stop his brother but Fiona secretly shook her head to dissuade Ignitus. The dragon let out a low growl of defeat and shook his head.

"I'm going to regret doing this. Ravager, I'm coming along!" Ignitus called out before he left the room.

"Good boy, Ignitus. Come, grab your gear and we'll move out. We leave when they leave," Ravager said.

The three dragons left the mess hall and only Sparx was left behind. He writhed and wriggled, trying to free himself.

"Um…hello, anyone there? I'm stuck here. Can someone get me off this flytrap? I'm having a back itch," Sparx pleaded.

No one came.

"Being a dragonfly has its pros and cons and I'm starting to hate its cons," Sparx grumbled.

While Spyro and Cynder slept, Hunter polished his weapon in the guest's room. He was humming away a song when Sven arrived into the room; sweating and panting as if he had ran a marathon.

"You're a bit late but at least you came. The two are sleeping," Hunter said.

"Preparing for the mission eh. So, is this going to be dangerous?" Sven asked as he took his seat.

"We're going to the Waldreich Mountains. What do you think?" Hunter asked rhetorically.

"Just assuring myself that I bring enough weapons for the occasion," the man smirked and laid out all his weapons on the ground.

Hunter let out a low whistle when he saw the assortment of weapons he brought along with him.

"I have them all ranging from this pistol here to my trusty assault rifle. I can guarantee a quick death to Argus and his cohorts," Sven said.

"Nice assortment. It must be nice of your superiors to give you that many weapons," Hunter said.

"Argus has been a nuisance to them and trust me, they want him dead as much as any of you guys do," Sven said.

"What did Argus do to you guys?" asked the cheetah.

"He trespassed into our territory many times and we always threw him back across the wall, literally. I don't know how he got past those guard towers but he was one hell of a nuisance," Sven chuckled a bit.

"Heh, that's cool," Hunter smiled.

"You think? Wait 'till we get our hands on that ape and kill him. That'll make headlines in my realm," Sven said as he locked and loaded his sniper rifle.

The two took their time chatting while the castle servants served them some light refreshments. After some time, they got tired and started to doze off due to the heat from the afternoon sun when Spyro and Cynder entered the guest's room. It took the two by surprise and Hunter even nearly fell off his chair.

"You should have warned us," Hunter said.

"Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Cynder and I are somehow fatigued but we're fine now," Spyro said.

"You don't say," Sven said tiredly.

"So, shall we make a move?" Cynder asked.

"Well, I'm ready if you're ready," Hunter said.

"What he said," Sven said while packing up his weapons.

"Okay, we set out now. Hunter, you're pretty good with navigating and all that. You lead us," Spyro said.

"Humph, okay. I'll see which route is best," he said as he consulted the map.

He traced his claw on the map and nodded his head in satisfaction.

"There is an underground route beneath the city that leads to the Moray Mines and out into the forest where the Great River runs. It will be a one month walk to the Ape State and another month for us to actually reach the mountain base. Spyro, we might as well take a flying machine to help get us there faster," Hunter said.

"My realm won't let any," Sven interjected.

"The moles won't build one either," Cynder muttered.

"Why is the world always against us when we need some helping hands? Oh well, I guess we'll be walking," Spyro said.

"Sucks to be a mortal," Sven whispered angrily.

Ravager, Ignitus and Fiona overheard their conversation. Ravager nodded to the two. The three of them were armed and ready to fight but Ignitus doubted that their fighting skills were enough.

"You heard them. They're taking the underground route but we're taking another route," Ravager said.

"What other routes are there. Like what Hunter said, the underground route is the fastest route and there shouldn't be any other way. He's the best scout there is," Ignitus said.

"True but even he can make mistakes. I've traced an even faster route to the Waldreich Mountains and I can prove it. You see, the underground route is rather winding and the Moray Mines are just dangerous and winding as well. My route goes through the Phoenix State and past the former site of the Epicenter. After 3 weeks across that large plain, we should be able to reach the Waldreich Mountains from another side," Ravager said while showing the other two the route he had plotted out.

"You're daft. The Phoenix State is currently under lockdown and there is no way we can get in or even out of it. If we do, we'll be dead meat," Fiona said with a slight hint of fear.

"Don't you worry Fiona, I've been there a few times already and I know the place like the back of my paw," Ravager said and gave a determined smile.

"I don't even know why I'm even doing this with you. I must have a lot of crazy in me to actually go on your little adventure," Ignitus grumbled.

"Hey, put a smile on that face of yours. We don't have many chances to go on an adventure like how mom and dad used to go on when they were kids. Might as well jump on this opportunity and make ourselves heroes and a heroine," Ravager smiled.

"Tch, I still think you're stupid," Ignitus growled softly.

At the mess hall (again), Sparx was still struggling to free himself. He grunted as he tried to free himself from the sticky flytrap.

"Hey, a little help would be nice!" Sparx yelled.

Fortunately for the dragonfly, Collette came by with an ice-cream in her hand and she was licking it happily. She was planning to enjoy it in the mess hall like she always did when she had free time. Sparx's calls caught her attention.

"Why are you stuck on that flytrap?" Collette asked.

"Ask those young dragons who did this to me," Sparx grunted.

Collette helped release Sparx from the flytrap and cleaned the sticky residue from him delicately.

"I have something important to tell you," Sparx said as he dusted one of his arms.

"Let me guess, you're still complaining over the lost diamond that you fancied tinkering with?" Collette asked with an I-don't-care attitude.

"Would you just listen to what I say before saying about what I like? Those young dragons are missing!" Sparx said loudly.

Looking around, Collette raised a furry brow and shrugged.

"Isn't that obvious? They're not even here," she said and continued licking her chocolate vanilla ice-cream.

"That's not the point! Those guys have made up their mind to go to the Waldreich Mountains on their own!" Sparx said with alarm.

However, Collette just stared at him as if he was mad.

"You expect me to believe you because?" Collette asked.

"Because I'm not joking! It's true that they are doing it! It was all Ravager's idea!" Sparx said.

"Are you sure about it?" Collette asked some more.

"Yes!" Sparx yelled as loud as his throat allowed.

Sighing, Collette stood up from the chair she was sitting on and headed for the exit. Sparx waited for a few minutes and after 10 minutes, Collette came running back into the mess hall with a panicked expression on her face.

"They're gone! How can this be?!" she asked in panic.

"Told you so," Sparx said.

"Damn, I better go get them now! Spyro will skin me if he knows that his children are gone. Ember won't be so pleased either! Those fools!" Collette said quickly.

She got into her armor and equipped herself with only a sword. Getting onto a horse, she rode out of the city quickly but by then, it was already too late. The dragons were one hour ahead of her and their flight speed was quicker than any horse could run.

"I hope they won't fly over the Phoenix State. That place is currently engulfed in a political turmoil and outsiders aren't exactly welcomed at the moment," the vixen thought.

Wind blew past her and her fur flapped with the wind, making her look rather elegant.

"Speed is of the essence. Make haste, Storm Shadow," she said to her horse.

The horse let out a snort and ran faster. This was the third time she ordered her trusty horse to go top speed. She regretted doing that but it was really necessary now.

"Forgive me Storm Shadow. I'll promise you some apples once we reach the Phoenix State," Collette added.

With three separate parties setting out to reach their objectives, the fate of the city lies in the hands of the dragon elders.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Three teams, one place, infinite troubles**

Spyro and his team followed the underground path that safely bypassed the Phoenix State. However, they had to cross multiple chasms, underground rivers and complex mazes of canyons and ridges. Hunter and Sven nearly fell off since they have less balance than the two small dragons.

"Come to think of it, the age curse has its uses after all," Spyro said.

"Well, happy you then," Hunter said while looking down the canyon.

The route was narrow and a slip will result them to plunge down into the deep abyss. The dragons might probably survive because they could fly…but not the cheetah and the human.

"C'mon, let's keep moving until we can find a safe place to set up camp," Cynder said.

"You two take your time scouting the front for a safe place. Me and Sven…will catch up," Hunter said.

"We will? I mean, we will," Sven agreed hesitantly.

Spyro and Cynder took off and flew ahead of them to search for a suitable camping site. They were careful not to hit any cliffs and overhangs as it was dark and they couldn't fly too long because the dampness was putting weight on their wings. Sounds of rushing water were as loud as any surface river, creating a nice feeling even if they were in a dark and damp place. After 10 minutes of scouting, they found a flat piece of land near a river that had a light blue glow. Spyro lit a flare and threw it into the air to signal the two. After 15 minutes, they arrived.

"Damn, I really wish I were a dragon," Sven groaned.

"Well, at least we're here," Hunter said.

The two dusted themselves and stood straighter. The nice environment caught their eyes and they found it relaxing.

"Cynder and I used to hang out here before I became king. It's a rather hard place to find so we can have time all to ourselves anytime we want," Spyro said.

"I must say, you sure own a nice hidey hole. Mind telling me why the water is glowing light blue?" Sven asked while kneeling beside the river and dipping his finger into the water.

"It contains magic and the water nourishes the plants on the surface and even heals those that are critically ill or injured. I've sparred with Cynder once here and I hurt her quite badly. I tried spraying some of the water on her and she got healed just like that," Spyro said.

"We're not sure where the water is from. We tried tracing to its origins but they just stretched ahead into unknown territory. It has to be from a very powerful magical source," Cynder said.

Sven stood up and tasted the water. It tasted like pure honey and he felt some energy returning back. Looking upstream, he saw it winding around a corner at a far end.

"I should come here to investigate it if I have time. This is rather intriguing," Sven said with interest.

The team set up camp and decided to call it a day. It was 7 p.m. according to Sven's watch and the tents were set up. They bathed in the river and surprisingly, it didn't pollute like how normal waters do. Added to that, the soothing feeling it gave them not only healed any wounds on them, their lethargy was gone, at least temporarily. At 9 p.m., they were having a barbecue and a friendly chat.

"I used to tell General Marcos about how his mother looks like Gaul. Man, the expression on his face was priceless," Sven laughed.

"Didn't you get fired for that?" Hunter asked.

"Nah, Marcos thinks that I'm too precious to fire. Says that I'm the only one who can count one to ten without stumbling," Sven said.

"That's what he said? What about the others?" Cynder asked.

"He says that most of the personals are more interested in being stuck up so they can get higher positions within the military. Heck, many of them are idiots to think that Marcos is a softie like Brigadier General Mokona," Sven stuck his tongue out.

"Uh Hunter, I think you overcooked your marshmallow," Spyro said as he pointed at the blackened marshmallow.

"Oh man, I spent quite some time trying to make it look and taste good and now it's gone," Hunter groaned.

"Well, too bad for you," Cynder grinned.

As midnight closed in, the team settled down and got some rest after the temporary energy boost faded. It didn't take them long to slip into the Realm of Dreams. On the surface just outside the Phoenix State, three young dragons stood near a wall that served as a border for the state. Even from outside, they could here quarrels and a battle going on as the state was in turmoil.

"Why are they fighting anyway?" Ignitus asked.

"I heard dad say that no one is taking the state seat ever since Tiberus became Clan Governor. Two opposition parties are now fighting for a position as State Chieftain but so far, the votes were not enough to guarantee the political party leaders the seat. Pretty lame eh," Ravager said.

"I have no say in this," Ignitus muttered.

Ravager took out a grappling hook attached to a string from his backpack and threw it upwards. The hook grabbed onto the top of the wall and held firmly. Ravager pulled the rope to confirm it.

"Why can't we just fly over it?" Fiona asked.

"I've always wanted to do this," Ravager smiled and started climbing the rope.

Ignitus and Fiona looked at each other and shrugged. Well, Ravager was rather funny in some ways. The two followed and climbed the rope. They reached the top of the wall and sneaked quietly past some guards posted on the wall.

"The Right Wing Party really messed this one up. Heck, look at Genette. That birdbrain actually made several gaffes while making his speech. I think the votes will go to the Left Wing Party for good," one guard smoking a cigar said.

"Faux pas much. That guy needs someone to control his tongue," another guard said while polishing his weapon.

"Well, at least he doesn't click his beak like how Tiberus does. It was rather annoying but he is a good leader. I don't think Genette or Flamewing can match his intellect and skill," the first guard said and threw the spent cigar away.

"That I agree. I swear that the day anyone like Tiberus comes along, I'll die happily," the second guard joked.

The three dragons moved silently across and climbed down the other side of the wall. They were in dangerous territory now and they couldn't afford to be seen by anyone. Moving silently across empty streets and dodging patrolling guards, they sneaked stealthily into an alleyway.

"Now that we're here, how are we supposed to call it a day when we are in such dangerous territory?" Fiona asked.

"I'll find us a way. Just be patient," Ravager whispered.

He looked around and spotted a back entrance to an abandoned building. Ravager eased opened the door and beckoned the other two to enter before he entered and closed the door softly.

"We should be safe in here for now until dawn. To make sure that no one sneaks up on us, we take turns to guard the entrance," Ravager whispered.

"Great, this is what we get for doing what you say," Ignitus muttered.

"Shut up and obey. I'll leave you here if you don't stop being like that," Ravager growled softly.

They were too tired to argue so the three of them went to sleep…forgetting to guard the entrance. However, they were lucky as no one came to disturb them that night and they slept away peacefully until dawn. When midnight arrived, Collette approached the Phoenix State with her horse panting loudly and her back was aching.

"Prime Minister Collette, what are you doing here?" a gate guard asked.

"I've come to find three lost dragons of the king's. Have you seen them by any chance?" Collette asked the phoenix.

He thought for a while and shook his head.

"I can't say I have. No one has ever come here ever since the turmoil began. If we did find them, we would have had them locked up by now," the guard replied.

"Then I suggest you dispatch some men to search for them. If not, the king is going to skin you alive and Ember won't be pleased as well," Collette said.

"What?! You mean Duchess Ember's daughter is also missing?!" the guard exclaimed.

"Why are you so surprised?" the vixen asked curiously.

"Nothing…it's just that I heard that Ember rarely lets her daughter on her own…considering that she is some coward. No offence to her. Besides, I thought that she always kept a strict eye on Fiona," the guard said.

"Not when she is in Spyro's castle. I heard that Ravager, Ignitus and Fiona have come this way in order to reach the Waldreich Mountains," Collette added.

"What in the ancestor's name for? That mountain is a curse and three youngsters want to go there? Something is wrong with their heads," the guard muttered.

"For whatever reason it is, I want to know when I get my pas on them. Dispatch some men to look for them and no one is taking a break until they are found," Collette said with full of authority.

"Yes ma'am," the guard said.

"One more thing, get someone to take care of my steed. He's tired and needs some rest. Also, prepare a room for me in an inn. I'm staying here for the night," Collette added.

At the Village of Black Dawn, Juno was being held by magic chains. She struggled and gnawed on the chains but to no avail. Juno kicked and screamed until an irate guard came in.

"You might want to shut that maw of yours before I get Argus to curse it shut," the guard threatened.

Juno wasn't scared though. She had inherited her father's courage and even from young, she didn't fear much.

"He can curse anything he like you dummy. You're just a big bully and big meanie like that stinky ape!" she growled.

"I'll chop that yapping maw of yours!" the guard yelled and brandished his sword.

Before he could touch the young dragon, Argus stopped him by shooting a lightning bolt at his back.

"Stand down you fool, I want her intact," he growled at the guard.

Turning to Juno, Argus mustered the kindest smile he could give and it disgusted him.

"Forgive that big meanie, he's a brainless fool. I guess I haven't introduced myself yet," Argus said softly.

"I don't care," Juno said with her arms crossed.

Argus went close to her and his shadow overshadowed her like an eclipse. Juno can't help but shudder a bit.

"Oh, you will after I'm done with you 3 months from now. My name is Argus a.k.a Reaper. Your father's name is rather well-known around the world and I'm honored to have his daughter here," Argus said.

"You'll be more honored if I had that butt of yours gnawed off and barbecued," Juno growled.

"Heh, you have a lot of cheek for a young and puny dragoness like you. You somehow reminded me of your mother when she was young," Argus smiled darkly.

"How can this be? Dragons are longer-lived than apes," Juno said.

"Did your mother tell you that? Dear oh dear, how can she be teaching someone as innocent as you the wrong things?" Argus said with fake sadness in his voice.

Juno just glowered at him.

"Apes are just as long-lived as dragons. We are not your usual apes that hang on trees and eat bananas. No, we are apes that have been born from rock (like Journey to the West). We are more intelligent, more deadly and more powerful than our brainless ape brethren. I assure you this, young dragoness that I have been alive since the day your mother was captured and corrupted. I witnessed how my father corrupted her mind and darkened her soul and I've even done so on her myself," Argus said.

"What are you talking about? Mama is never evil. She's the kindest dragoness in the realm!" Juno shouted.

"Oh dear, she's hiding things from you. Your mother was an evil dragon, made to serve the Dark Master. Everything went well until that meddling father of yours came by to ruin our plan," Argus said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Too bad for you," Juno said while sticking out her tongue.

"But there's more. She fought your father and your father could have died. If it weren't for the power of Convexity, we could have resurrected the Dark Master quickly without delay," Argus said.

"No…mama would never hurt papa. She loved him…she always does," Juno said with a quiver in her voice.

"She loved him?! You naïve dragon, she never loved him! Cynder used him and lured him to the Well of Souls! She might have lost to your father but I can assure you that her darkness is not all lost. That entire 'I love you' thing is all complete rubbish, hogwash, nonsense! I really feel sorry for you because they hide their history from you and your brothers. That is the worst sin a dragon could commit: hiding one's past," Argus said.

"I…I don't believe you," Juno said, her voice getting weaker.

"Believe it or not, it's the fact that will remain in the history books. They might seem all Goody-Goody Two Shoes but in the past, they are in conflict. Your mother harbored darkness in her heart while your father harbored darkness in his soul. No wonder they make a good couple," Argus said and turned his back on Juno.

That was the last straw for Juno. She roared out as loud as an adult dragon and her voice could be heard throughout the village. Her eyes became bloodshot and her fangs grew longer. Juno's body was black and a dark aura emitted from her. She tried to break out from the bondage and nearly succeeded but Argus just bound her with even stronger chains.

"You're just like your father, young dragoness. It seems like some of his dark powers have been transferred to you," Argus said casually as if nothing had happened.

Juno just growled and snarled like a feral beast but the chains held her tight.

"You make a very good candidate for resurrecting the Dark Master. Truthfully said, your powers surpass even your father's. A dark dragon with bloodshot eyes means complete darkness when darkness of the heart and soul is combined into one new offspring. Like I said earlier, your parents do make a good couple and I mean it," Argus laughed evilly.

"You leave them out of this!" Juno yelled in a demonic hollow voice.

"Don't worry; I will leave them out of this…until they are ready to see their beloved daughter turn into a beast like how your father once became when he got trapped in the beam of evil energy," Argus said.

Turning to wards the door, he snapped his fingers and a cage fell on her.

"Perhaps you need some solitary confinement. I'll be back once you have calmed your temper," Argus said softly and went away.

Just as Argus left, Juno reverted back to her normal state. Tears flowed from her eyes as she thought about what Argus had said earlier.

"It can't be true…right?" she asked herself.

The next day, Sven was the first to wake up. It took him a few moments to realize that they were underground and darkness was not strange. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 8 a.m. in the morning. He took a quick dip in the magic river, which is quite refreshing by the way, and got dressed. Sven then woke the others up and had them prepare for their journey.

"Is it time?" Hunter asked tiredly.

"It is. My watch never lies," Sven said.

"Then I guess you've been doing a lot of tweaking on it to actually get it to follow the Atomic Time (a very accurate time adjusted nicely by the humans). Spyro, Cynder, it's time," Hunter said while shaking the two dragons.

After preparing themselves and eating some breakfast, they hiked upstream and followed the river as it was also the way that Hunter had traced on the map.

"Fancy that, our quickest way is actually the river," Spyro said enthusiastically.

"Best still, I can collect a few samples for the science team to research on. They would be more than interested in examining this," Sven said while shaking a bottle full of the light blue liquid.

As they head further upstream, the team encountered a place that looked like a catacomb. Hunter consulted his map and shook his head.

"That's odd; we should be under a forest by now. Why is there a catacomb here?" he asked.

Spyro stared at the catacomb entrance that was lined with skulls and shook his head.

"I have no clue about this but I don't think it's a good idea to venture into it," Cynder said.

"I know but even if we don't like it, we still have to go through it. It's the only way," Spyro said.

He took a deep breath and entered it. Sven and Hunter looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, here goes nothing," Hunter said and followed Spyro.

Sven then turned to Cynder.

"After you my lady," Sven said with a polite gesture.

"Much appreciated," Cynder smiled but it was crooked.

After Cynder entered, Sven let out a sigh and took out his rifle.

"I'm a damn fool," he muttered to himself and entered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Undead Mayhem**

Spyro was taking cautious steps as he made his way through the dark catacombs. Besides the flickering light from the burning lamps and torches, there was no other source of light. The catacomb interior looked like the insides of a Gothic structure with a lot of cross bracings and domed tops. It looked old and the air smelt musty.

"Well, I never got the impression that catacombs were always this fancy. I should buy us a spot to keep our bodies once we die," Hunter said jokingly.

"That wasn't funny," Sven muttered.

"We'll never know when we're due so we might as well be prepared," Hunter shot back.

The team reached a hallway with three entrances, each one of them has a large horned skull with a missing jaw above the doorway. The first one had one red crystal embedded in the forehead followed by two and three red crystals on the following skulls respectively. Their eye sockets came to life and glowed red.

"To come here is to seek nothing but death for what awaits beyond is darkness and blight," the first skull said.

"For a reason to come besides death is to seek what lies beyond the dark and unknown plight," the second skull said.

"If you find what you seek and seek what you desire then you have only one chance to reach the light," the third one said.

The three doors opened and a blast of cold air blasted at the four of them.

"Pick one but there is no return should you elect the wrong choice," the three skulls said.

Spyro looked at Cynder but she just shrugged. Spyro looked at the doorways and shook his head in dismay.

"I never liked making choices. Any suggestions?" he asked the others.

Hunter looked at the three and pointed at the third one.

"It has to be that one. That entrance has a lesser smell of blood and I can see a light spot at the end of the tunnel. This has to be it," Hunter said.

"Let's not be hasty. We can't be so gullible. It can be a trick for all you know so I suggest that we split up," Sven said.

"That's even worse. I say we stick to one door and go together, that way we can cover each other's backs," Spyro said.

"I'll pick the middle door," Cynder said quickly.

Spyro turned to the black dragoness and went close to her.

"Can you repeat that?" he asked.

"I said I choose the second door. I don't know why but I feel its right," she said.

Spyro looked at his other companions and they just shrugged. Nodding to Cynder, Spyro took his first step into the second entrance and the others followed. Just as Sven entered, the doors closed and they were shut it.

"I guess there's no way out except forward. Everyone stick close," Spyro said.

The halls were dark and there was no light except the one from Sven's flashlight. Sounds of liquid dripping were ever present and the air was humid. Not only that, the air had the smell of fresh blood and burnt flesh. It was sickening.

"Someone remind me to bring my air freshener the next time we come here. This place reeks like a morgue," Sven said while pinching his nose.

"It is a morgue of some sorts," Cynder said.

Hunter bumped into a dangling thing with a thud. Sven swung his torch and found a dead body with the skin peeled off and blood was dripping from it. The expression shows that the victim was in pain.

"Spyro, I'm scared," Cynder said as she shuddered.

"Don't worry, there's nothing to fear from a dead body. Sven, point that light somewhere else," Spyro said to Sven.

Sven nodded and pointed at the road ahead of them. However, he quickly turned off his flashlight.

"What's the matter with you? Turn it on or we can't see," Spyro said irately.

"I wouldn't do that Spyro. There are some things that our eyes aren't supposed to see. You don't want to know what it is," Sven whispered.

Spyro lit a torch and pointed forward. He saw a towering horned beast with a sword in its hand glaring at them with fiery eyes. It looked like the mini version of the Hell Golem.

"Uh oh," Spyro muttered.

The beast roared at them and swung its great sword at Spyro. The dragon jumped backwards and avoided the slash. The ground where he once stood cracked and cratered as the sword hit on it. Some of the splinters cut Spyro's scales.

"Whoa, this one's not a thing to be messed with!" Hunter exclaimed.

* * *

On the surface, the young dragons somehow snuck out of the Phoenix State without being spotted. They let out a sigh of relief when they exited the state without too much fuss.

"All went well thanks to my superior leadership skills," Ravager boasted.

"Yeah, you only got lucky," Ignitus said.

"Lucky enough to be a leader," Ravager said.

"So…what now?" Fiona asked while grabbing her sword tightly.

"Now, we move on as planned to the Waldreich Mountains to rescue Juno. I will prove to everyone that I have my father's blood in me and I can take on anything even if I'm not purple," Ravager said.

"Your ambition will eventually lead to your death if you're not careful. Mom and dad won't be so happy to hear that," Ignitus snapped.

"You tell them that," Ravager said.

They walked into a large forest with lush trees and colorful exotic flowers that captivated them. This has to be the Phoenix Woodlands because they had heard stories of this beautiful place but never seen the place themselves.

"Too bad dad never lets us out of the castle often. I never knew I'm missing so much of paradise," Ignitus said with a smile.

"Same to mom," Fiona said.

Suddenly, they heard rustling in the bushes nearby. Out came a few armed apes and a dreadwing. It looks like they were expected.

"Well, what do we have here? Three little dragons going on an adventure without mommy and daddy. You'll be easy pickings," a large ape said while pointing his club at Ravager.

"Hey, back off stinky. Our business is not with you so get lost before I get angry," Ravager growled.

The apes laughed and that only peeved Ravager as his face was red with anger and shame. He let out a puff of smoke as a sign of anger.

"You're a whelpling of a dragon. How do you expect us to think what you're capable of? Argus will love dragon skin beneath his feet and we're here to provide him that. Get them," the ape told his companions.

Back at the Phoenix State, Collette woke up suddenly after having a dream. She got up quickly and dressed up. Outside the inn were a few guards waiting for her.

"Well ma'am, we mounted a night of searching but we just couldn't find the dragons. Are you sure they've come here because I think it's highly impossible," the guard captain said.

"Are you sure? I heard someone said that they are here," Collette said.

Suddenly, a guard came and reported something.

"There is a fight occurring at the Phoenix Woodlands! It seems like the apes are fighting three young dragons!" the guard reported.

"What?! It has to be them! Get my steed ready!" Collette yelled.

Ravager head butted an ape into a tree and knocked it unconscious. The large ape clubbed him in the back sent him sprawling head over heels. Just as the ape was about to hit Ravager, Ignitus threw a sword at his back. The ape turned quickly and knocked the blade away with his club. Ignitus stomped the ground and a shockwave hurtled towards the ape. He didn't see it coming so he was knocked into the air like a large ragdoll. Ignitus leapt into the air and hit the ape multiple times in midair like how Spyro does his air combos. The final slash of the claw sent the ape plunging into a mud puddle.

"Don't mess with me," Ignitus said.

The ape called his dreadwing to attack Ignitus but Ravager recovered quickly enough to leap onto its back and pounded its head with a thick branch. One hit in the face was enough to knock the dreadwing out. Fiona on the other hand was surrounded and she wasn't much of a fighter. She slashed at the apes so slowly that they just moved backwards to avoid getting hit.

"She's an easy target," an ape grinned.

The ape leapt at Fiona but before the sword came in contact with her, an arrow hit the ape in the head and killed it. They turned around to see a yellow-furred vixen with a bow and arrow smiling at them.

"What's this? It's the Prime Minister herself," an ape laughed.

"You guys better clear off or I'll work your face," she said.

"It's your face that needs working sweetie pie. I'm good at that so just sit back and relax," one ape said darkly and brandished a long spear.

He dashed at Collette and tried to spike her but she leapt from her horse quickly and stood on the spear as if she was very light.

"Touché," she said with a soft smile.

With a quick move of her hand, she cut the ape's head off and killed it. The dragons were awed by her swiftness.

"If the rest of you don't want to end up like this fellow, I suggest that you clear off," Collette threatened.

The apes took flight like cowards and left the leader behind. Collette grabbed the leader and interrogated him.

"What do you want with the dragons?" she growled.

"I rather not betray my leader. You can kill me if you like," the ape said.

Collette's eyes had a sudden glow of yellow and that caught the ape by surprise. Before he could react, she slashed his neck mercilessly and threw him aside. She let out a sigh and kept her sword before turning to the three young dragons.

"You three should be ashamed of yourselves! How can you run away from home like that?!" she scolded.

"But…" Ravager started but Collette stared at him menacingly.

"Stow it, mister," she growled softly.

They fell silent and stared at an angry Collette. They had never seen her mad before and they didn't know what happened if she did. This was a chance to find out, though they doubted it'll be pleasant.

"I heard from Sparx that you guys have run off to find for Juno. It's not only foolish, it's dangerous as well! Why can't you let your parents do their job? You're still too young for an adventure," she said.

The three dragons still remained silent and they lowered their heads to avoid eye contact with Collette.

"Listen, I'm not trying to make you feel bad. It's just that I care for you all and you are like my children as well. Besides, your father told me to care for the lot of you," Collette said gently.

"We only wanted to help save Juno," Ignitus mumbled.

"I know what you want but it's foolish to go out alone like that. You have me worried back then," Collette said while smiling weakly.

She whistled and her steed came to her side.

"Since we have already come this far, we might as well go on an adventure together. Don't worry, I've survived such adventures and I'm rather experienced," she said.

The dragons seemed rather happy and she can't help but smile as well. However, deep down in her, she wondered if what she was doing was right.

* * *

Back in the underground catacomb, the 4 battled a deadly beast armed with a flaming sword and a shield of onyx. That shield proved to be impossible to destroy so they resolved to hit the creature in the back.

"C'mon, why won't you drop dead?!" Sven yelled impatiently.

He fired his rifle at it but the shield deflected the bullets away. It wasn't good; he got no clear shot at it.

"Spyro, distract it while I try to get a shot at it!" Sven said.

Cynder slid under its legs and unleashed a blast of poison at its groin. The beast roared in pain and fell down. Sven found an opening and fired his rifle at its face. Just as he finished shooting a clip, the beast got up again and Sven reloaded his rifle.

"Cynder, Wind Drill!" Spyro yelled.

Cynder nodded and dashed at Spyro. He launched her into he air and she spun around like a drill with her horns pointed at the beast. She dived at it and drilled at its body, sending fiery splinters everywhere. After that, she leapt backwards.

"Ouch, that thing is so tough that my horns hurt," she said.

The beast dashed at them and bashed all four of them with such a force that it sent them hitting into a wall and a vase. They were seriously injured but Cynder learnt healing magic and she incorporated it into her wind breath to unleash healing winds that cured wounds. They got back onto their feet and continued fighting. Hunter took aim at a weak ceiling above it and shot an arrow. The arrow pinged off a cracked surface and a ton of rocks smashed down on the beast, covering it entirely except for a flexing arm.

"C'mon, we better move before that thing breaks free," Hunter said.

They ran pass it and reached another crossroad with the same set of skulls and three doors. They didn't hesitate to pick one so they chose the last door. There was nothing in there except a great void of nothingness. It looked like they were walking on dark waters.

"C'mon, don't stop moving lest we get caught," Spyro said.

They ran but they didn't seem to be heading for any specific direction even the light from Sven's flashlight didn't offer any clue on where to go next. All they did was run in the darkness like blind mice. Just when they stop to catch their breath, the darkness beneath them rippled like water and they began to sink as if they were on water.

"Hey, what the hell?!" Hunter yelled and struggled to swim.

Then, the darkness sank and they fell onto a soft ground. The darkness dissolved and they found themselves in an arena surrounded my spikes. At the far end was a large throne with a large bloody beast that resembled a decaying goat sitting on it. Only a little bit of flesh was left on the skeletal body.

"What is that thing?" Cynder asked.

"That's…I don't know. It looks like a large demon or something. It looks powerful," Hunter said.

"It couldn't be as bad as the one back there," Sven said.

The thing suddenly woke up and its eye sockets glowed bluish-red. It picked up a fallen sword and headed for them, each step creating tremors like an earthquake. That thing has to be at least 200 meters tall and it reeked of blood as it oozed and dripped from its flesh.

"You have come this far, mortals, but to exit the catacombs to the Moray Mines, you must beat the Guardian of Death," the large beast said.

"You mean the famous Horned Demon of Trilith? Wow, it's like a living fossil," Sven whistled.

"I am no living fossil I assure you that. Win me fair and square and I shall let you pass. Be warned, lest you die a horrible death here, your souls will be my slave for eternity. If you must back out now, do so quickly," the demon said.

No one budged and the demon nodded.

"Very well, you have taken the challenge. If you defeat me, I will teach you new techniques," the demon said.

"Now this I will enjoy," Sven smiled.

The demon stomped at them but they dodged quickly to avoid being squished. Spyro hit the demon's leg but it didn't even flinch in pain, instead it kicked Spyro away. Sven and Hunter fired a volley of projectiles but they just pinged off its body. This one is hard to fight and if they die, they're going to regret it.

"C'mon, we have to win," Spyro encouraged his team.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Guardian of Death**

The demon stomped the ground and boulders erupted from the ground. With a mighty slash, it sent the boulders flying towards the team like a car moving at top speed. They dodged the boulders and counterattacked. Spyro and Cynder climbed up the demon's legs and reached its chest. They began punching and slashing at the chest until pieces of flesh was ripped off from the bones. Spyro punched the sternum so hard that it cracked and Cynder blew poison into the cracks but before they could go for another attack, the guardian threw them down and the wound regenerated.

"Not bad for a few mortal dragons. It has been a while since someone last fought me with such vigor and power," the guardian said.

"Glad you said that," Spyro said as he wiped away the blood from his mouth.

The guardian tensed itself and charged all so suddenly that it caught the two dragons off guard. The dash bashed them so hard that some of their bones broke. Spyro and Cynder slid back a bit before stopping.

"Hunter, Sven, you're up!" Spyro yelled.

The two nodded and attacked the guardian. Hunter fired three fire arrows at the same time and three of them embedded into the guardian's skull. Sven saw a stalactite above the guardian and using the guardian's disorientation as an attack chance, Sven fired at the stalactite a few times and it fell onto the guardian with a loud crunch. Hunter lit three more arrows with fire and shot them at the guardian's legs. Sven threw an incendiary bomb and lit up the entire left leg. The guardian roared in pain but ignored the pain and got up again. It swung the sword and sent a shockwave hurtling towards the two Hunter leapt in time but Sven was knocked back and part of his combat armor tore and broke.

"Damn, I didn't see that coming," Sven muttered and got back onto his feet.

He primed a grenade and threw it as high as he could. It sailed towards the guardian's abdomen and exploded right in front of it. The guardian doubled over in pain and Hunter used this chance to fire 5 arrows stuck with explosive sacks. He lit them and fired all shots. The shots hit the guardian's head and exploded, cracking the tough skull.

"Beat that," Hunter smiled.

"Very impressive, mortals, I've expected that from you all. Now, let me show you what true power is," the guardian said.

It slammed the ground and earth engulfed its body like and armor. They tried to hit it but the armor took the brunt of the attacks and protected the guardian. Spyro shot a stream of fire in an attempt to superheat the earthen armor and turn it to glass. It worked but that drained him of all his energy. Hunter slashed at the glassed armor at the leg and cracked it into a million pieces. Before the armor could regenerate, Spyro and Cynder attacked the exposed area and splintered the bone. The guardian moved and tried to stomp on them but Spyro iced the ground with his ice breath and the guardian fell onto the ground with a loud boom after slipping, sending a large dust cloud rolling. The guardian leapt up so suddenly that a small shockwave knocked Spyro back. Cynder spun and threw a tornado at the guardian. Spyro lit the tornado up with his fire breath and the fiery tornado burned the guardian. The earth armor prevented it from further damage and the fire extinguished. The guardian punched the ground and the ground fissured. Fire pillars erupted from the cracks and nearly hit all of them.

"Come young dragons; unleash your full fury on me. If you continue attacking me like that, you will never succeed," the guardian boomed.

It was as if the guardian wanted them to beat it. Spyro didn't need telling twice and his body had a blue aura around him. Cynder's body had a black aura and the two stood their ground, poised to strike and baring their fangs. The two dashed in unison and leapt into the air with wings spread wide open. In a blur of motion followed by a flash of light, the two dragons flew at the guardian with their horns pointed straight. The guardian brought up its sword and blocked them but the push was so great that the sword shattered into pieces and the two dragons caught the guardian right in the chest. They drilled right through the guardian and blood splattered everywhere. The two dragons turned around and came in for another pass, this time at the head. The skull broke and the two punctured right through the head. The guardian fell to the ground in a pool of blood.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Hunter whooped.

The two dragons landed, panting after the aura had dissipated. They smiled at each other and the two dragons embraced each other.

"How did I do?" Cynder asked.

"You did well sweetie," Spyro said.

The guardian groaned and got up again, its wounds healing. They poised to strike again but the guardian held up its hand and they stopped.

"You all have fought well despite the injuries you have suffered. Take this as a training session for your fight with Argus may be as hard as it can get. If all goes wrong, you may be fighting Malefor as well," the guardian said.

"You knew all along?" Spyro asked.

"I know everything, Spyro the dragon. I know what is going on and I don't wish anything to happen to this world again. Darkness is rising and it is getting stronger by the moment. I will teach you your new moves as promised and perhaps it may help you in battle," the guardian said kindly.

The guardian tensed and opened its mouth as if it were roaring silently. Spyro felt energy coursing through him. Cynder felt something in her along with Hunter. Sven, however, didn't feel anything.

"Hey, am I the only one not getting anything here?" he asked irately.

The guardian was done and he kneeled down on one knee.

"All of you will get different things from me. Spyro, you have been granted the power of light which allows you to shoot light beams that are very effective against evil. Your fury will have you engulf the place with divine light that disintegrate evil beings in a wide area. A super blast from your light breath will pierce through a straight line of enemies. Cynder, you have been granted the power of air that is very powerful. Your air breaths will launch air blades that can cut through enemy like a sword. Your fury will rain down air blades from the heavens in a wide area. Your super breath allows you to launch multiple air blades that bounce on walls. Hunter, you have been given the ability to fire magical arrows. Just pull the bow back and an arrow should appear. Magic arrows can seek enemies and explode upon contact but it will cost you your inner strength. You can launch multiple shots at the same time but it will be unguided. Sven, you have been given a shield that will defend you from any types of attacks that your enemies might use. Your shield has magical properties and they will project a defensive aura around your companions to increase their protection. Added to that, your shield can be used as a bashing weapon that will set your enemies on fire should you manage to hit them," the guardian explained about the things he has given them.

Sven noted that the shield was exactly like the military tactical bullet shield except it was lighter and had a blue aura. Hunter pulled back the bowstring and saw a magical arrow appear out of thin air. When he let go, the arrow flew straight without arcing and exploded on a wall far away. He gave a satisfied nod.

"Nice," he said.

The guardian returned to its throne and sat there with his sword regenerated and by his side.

"Go, mortals, for the world is in danger. I have given you these gifts so use them wisely. Until now, farewell," the guardian said and his eye sockets went dark.

It was once again inert, waiting for the next ones to reach his arena. The four went on their way and headed for the exit. Sven looked at his watch and noted that it was already evening.

"Look at that, we've been fighting that thing for hours," Sven muttered.

"But in the end, it's all worth it," Cynder smiled.

They found themselves in a large cavern with great vegetation growth along with small beams of sunlight penetrating through small holes in the cavern ceilings. The magic river continued running through the place and wildlife seemed to thrive.

"An underground forest? Nice, this way I can get me some meat to eat," Sven licked his lips.

"Well, I guess we should call it a day and rest. I feel that this is only the starting point of our journey," Spyro said.

On the surface, the three young dragons and the vixen decided to call it a day as well. They set up camp in the forest and stayed for the night. Ravager had purchased a few cans of beans and dragon chow from a passing merchant but he still didn't know how to open a can with his claws or teeth. He bit on them and pounded them with a rock but the lid refused to open.

"You're just being stupid, Ravager. Why can't you just use a sword to open it?" Ignitus asked.

"I've seen mom and dad open cans with their teeth and claws before. Doesn't give me a reason to not try," Ravager grunted as he struggled to open a can of lima beans.

Collette shook her head and took the can from him. She stuck out a sharp claw and skillfully pried open the lid before handing the can back to Ravager.

"If you refuse to use the sword but don't know how to open it with your claws, bring a can opener next time," she said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Ravager said.

Collette took a seat on a log and sighed. She looked at the full moon for a while before staring back at the campfire.

"Aunt Collette, why are you sighing?" Fiona asked.

"It's nothing…you kids won't understand. It's about Wolfenstein," she said softly.

"You mean the Clan Governor of the Wolf Clan? What about him?" Fiona asked.

"I'm just worried for him. I hadn't seen him for quite a while and I fear that he has been killed or something. Truth is, I love that wolf even if he seems a bit evil and mean. Wolfenstein is actually suffering but he wanted to be tough, refusing to show any emotions that will make him look weak. All he wanted is the best for his clan…to keep them out of the political snares of this world after what happened during the Civil War. I don't blame him; he has been through a lot. He is rather hostile to Spyro because he was Spyro forced the Wolf Clan to be under the control of the Council. Spyro has good reasons to do so but Wolfenstein saw it as imperialism. That is why he never liked him. Initially, I helped him get what he wanted but after that, I regretted doing so because…well, it's too shameful to talk about. I wasn't proud for what I have done. Even after I rejected him, I feel that my love for him is still in my heart," Collette narrated.

She gave a small bitter chuckle and continued.

"Hell, who knew love could be so painful. It's a bitter sweet thing but if it is sweet, it really is; if it's bitter, it really will be. I don't encourage love between couples if they don't like each other or are in conflict with each other emotionally. In my case, it's duty that sets us apart. He prefers to stay out of politics while I am tasked to help govern the country," Collette said.

"Wow that is indeed sad. Somehow, I do feel some pity for you," Fiona said.

"Nah, I don't deserve any pity after how I've betrayed Spyro and help provide Wolfenstein with the things he wanted through deception. That is what I'm not proud of," Collette smiled weakly.

She grabbed a can of beans and opened it, eating the contents straight away.

"We better get some rest, we have a full day ahead of us tomorrow," she told the dragons.

The next few days, they spent time resting and pushing forth to reach the Waldreich Mountains. Since the surface team was faster, they were a few days ahead of the team underground. Slowly, they became weeks faster as the underground team had to go through a series of winding tunnels and caverns. Collette led the dragons to Skyrim, the final pit stop for their journey after a few months of travelling. On the mountain city, they could see the Waldreich Mountains afar. Mist blanketed the bottom so only the peaks could be seen.

"Skyrim will be our final pit stop because after that, it will be a straight walk to the Waldreich Mountains. Get whatever you can here before we leave tomorrow. In the mean time, I'll have a talk with the Dragon Council," Collette said.

Ravager saw human merchants selling things and he took the chance to buy some things like a bottle of juice.

"Hey, aren't you Prince Ravager? What are you doing all the way out here in this cold place?" the merchant asked.

"I have my reasons. So, how is business here?" Ravager asked as he popped open the bottle cap and drank the juice.

"Pretty okay though most of our customers are dragons. Still, I enjoy the calm atmosphere here and the serenity. If I could buy a house here, that would be great," the man said.

"I'm sure you'll get your chance," Ravager said lamely and continued drinking.

"I better pray that your father is kind enough to convince the Dragon Council. They don't really like warm-blooded mammals here," he said.

Suddenly, they heard a loud boom coming from the mountain base. After a while, the sirens sounded when artillery shots pounded the city.

"What the, who is behind all this?!" the merchant exclaimed and hid in his shop.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that the apes are behind all this," Ravager growled and took out his sword.

"For whatever reasons they are attacking, I don't think I will like it. Just keep them away from the city," the merchant called out from the shop.

**A/N:** What do you think of the new gifts Spyro and his team got?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Battlegrounds**

**A/N: **Wouldn't it be nice if the TLoS series has the Lord of the Rings music style?

Collette came out from the Council chamber as soon as she heard the first explosion. Just as she stepped out from the entrance, a shell exploded near her and sent her flying into the air. Her ears went temporarily deaf and all she heard were muffled noises and loud ringing in her ears. She fell to the round with a sickening crunch and got up slowly with blood flowing from her head. It streamed down to her left eye, blurring her vision a bit.

"Damn, what's their problem?" she growled.

She quickly seeked shelter to avoid getting blasted by the shots and thought about what to do next. Some dragons were cowering beside her and she shook her head. Dragons were supposed to be fearless but here she was, seeing a couple of cowards.

"Can you explain why is the city being attacked and where are the guards?" Collette asked.

"I don't know why it is attacked…it came so suddenly and we…don't know what's going on," the nearest dragon to her said.

"So are you the guards?" she asked some more.

"Yes…we are," the dragon said.

"Then why the hell are you cowering in this building when you should be fighting?" she chided them.

"We…we're not trained for this, Prime Minister. Apologies," the dragon apologized.

She smacked her head in dismay and stared at them. So the Council hasn't been sending them for military training? Despicable, the Dragon Council should know better. They should have them prepared for any situation. Just because they were high up on a mountain doesn't mean that their city was invulnerable. It was tough and hard to shoot, but not invulnerable.

"Not trained? Are your leaders pacifists?" she asked.

"Um…you can say that. They refuse to fight with sword and shield and they expect us to win in the war of words. Pretty stupid but none of us could defy them. They set the rules in Skyrim after all," the dragon said with a bitter laugh and hung onto his helmet.

"They can't defy me since I'm the king's subordinate and they should know better than to respect and obey the prime minister and that goes for the rest of you as well. I say you go down there and fight those primates," Collette ordered.

"But we locked our weapons in the armory and it's a shooting gallery out there," the dragon quivered.

"How much more useless can you people get?" she asked angrily.

Suddenly, she caught sight of Ravager heading for the entrance and that gave her a shock. She quickly ran out and caught him by the wings.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Collette asked as she dragged him into a building.

"I'm going to fight the apes. If no one wants to fight, I will," Ravager said and shrugged off Collette's grasp.

"It's dangerous out there and I don't want you to get hurt," she said.

"It'll be more dangerous when the artilleries have finished pounding this place to dust. No, I'm taking the initiative to attack them before they deal with us," Ravager said.

Collette can't help but feel that he was like his father, always taking responsibility into his hands…or rather paws.

"In that case, I'll come with you but we have to unlock the armory first so the guards can retrieve their weapons," Collette said.

Looking around, she couldn't spot his younger brother or Fiona.

"Where are Ignitus and Fiona?" Collette asked.

"They decided not to come. I don't blame them though, they're weak," Ravager said.

They dashed out from their cover before it crumbled down and headed straight to the armory. It was a dangerous sprint and they nearly got hit by the exploding shells. One shell hit a tall building and it crumbled down. The two barely avoided being crushed by it.

"There goes our only path. I guess we have to find another way to the main gate once we're done unlocking the armory," Collette said.

The armory was located at the base of the castle and it took them a few tries to destroy the lock and open the door. The insides of the armory had a dusty smell and dust particles swirled in the air.

"By the looks of this, the armory hasn't been opened for a long time," Ravager said.

"Grab anything you like here if you think you need a change of weapon. When you're done, we'll be going," Collette said.

Ravager discarded his sword and picked a morning star. He examined it and nodded his head in satisfaction. It was light enough for him and it was made of mithril. It will make hell for the enemy.

"Heh, it's clobbering time," Ravager said.

They headed out and found another route through the alleyway. They had to make one big round before returning to the city square where the guards hid.

"The armory has been unlocked. Grab whatever you can and start fighting before this place gets flattened. Don't just stand there, get moving!" Collette yelled.

The dragon guards nodded quickly and ran for it to the armory. Collette then led Ravager to the main gate but it was shut tight and the gate controller was absent from the tower that controls the gate.

"Ravager, get up to the tower and open the gates," Collette said.

Ravager nodded and climbed up the stairs to the tower. In the control room, he spotted a turning wheel that is used for opening the gigantic gates. On the left of the room was an entrance that led to the ramparts. Ravager turned the wheel and he grunted because it was heavy. Still, he managed it but before he could turn it some more, a bullet shot pinged off the wheel. Ravager turned around and saw apes climbing up the ramparts with swords and guns brandished.

"Aunt Collette, I need your help up here! Thos apes are climbing up the ramparts!" Ravager yelled out.

Collette ran up the steps and reached in time. Ravager was battling the apes and clobbering their heads while the wheel started to turn counter-clockwise. The gates were closing once more.

"Ravager, get the gates open! I'll handle the apes!" Collette yelled.

Ravager nodded and clubbed an ape in the head before returning to the control room. Collette fought off the apes using her sword and magic spells while providing cover for the young dragon. She kicked an ape off the rampart and torched another with the snap of her fingers. They couldn't touch her as her spells were long range…and she was very aggressive. Collette even surprised herself with her fighting skills. She never had the impression that she was good with the sword in these kinds of situations. She decided to utilize it and fight the enemy before she thought too much and lose her fighting skills.

"Just give me another minute or two!" Ravager called out.

The Dragon Guards came at the same time, armed with weapons and ready to fight.

"We may not be as good as a normal soldier but we'll do our best," the guard captain said.

"Then help out!" Collette said and blocked a slash from an ape.

The guards were armed with pole weapons and they had better reach but their slow movement made them targets for the fast-moving apes. They clashed and attacked each other while defending their teammates in a confused melee. The guards proved hard to kill because of their armor but they're not really skilled in armed combat so many of them resorted to using breath attacks most of the time. After two minutes, Ravager opened the gates.

"It's open; we can go out and fight!" Ravager said.

"You all stay here and defend the ramparts!" Collette told the guards.

The two rushed out of the gates to fight the enemy. They saw artilleries at the lower mesas and that explained how their shots reached the city. They got to the first one, attacked the crew and destroyed the artillery. The two did the same to the subsequent artilleries and its crew, ending the assault in an hour. After that, Collette and Ravager returned to the city.

"You have returned. We managed to defend the ramparts and prevent the apes from entering the city. Damage to the city has so far been minor but the motives in attacking Skyrim still remain unknown," the wounded guard captain said.

"Have you any survivors?" Collette asked.

"Yes ma'am, we caught this one alive before he tried to run away," the guard captain said and gestured towards an ape tied to a pole.

Collette approached the ape and lifted his head up. The ape had a scarred eyes and one of the fangs protruding from his mouth had broke during a scuffle with the guards.

"You look like a competent fellow. Maybe you can tell me why you tried to blow up the city," Collette said.

"Maybe it's because the Black Dawn hates people the likes of you," the ape growled and spat at Collette's face.

Collette rubbed her face and kicked the ape in the knee, causing him to wince in pain.

"Don't try to bully me just because I'm a lady. If you tell me why you did this, I might spare you your death sentence," Collette growled louder.

"I'm still not telling," the ape said.

"Maybe you need a little motivation," Collette said darkly and pointed the tip of her sword at his neck.

The sword was so close to his neck that the ape can't help but break sweat. His eyes gazed at the sword tip which was now touching his neck. The ape let out a gulp and a sweat drip landed on the shiny surface of the sword.

"Okay, I yield!" the ape yelled.

The ape took a deep breath and seemed to have slumped down a bit.

"It was Argus' idea. He had us attack the city because he wanted to weaken the nearest city that is a threat to him. He is preparing for the Resurrection Ceremony and he didn't want anyone disturbing him," the ape said.

"That's all?" Collette asked.

"Yes ma'am," the ape muttered.

Collette nodded and turned to the guards.

"Put this ape in slammer. Get this place cleaned up and make sure no bodies are left on the streets," Collette ordered.

Under the ground, Spyro and his team had entered the Moray Mines. It has been a few months of walking and they have only one and a half months left until the planetary alignment. They were close to reaching the Waldreich Mountains but the exit was still far away.

"I'm glad we reached a familiar place. It has been a long time but I can't believe that I'm glad to see the Moray Mines," Cynder said.

"It's still a dark cave. If we stay in here for another month or so, we're going to be albinos," Sven said.

"I think we're already albinos," Hunter joked.

"Figures," Sven said.

The Moray Mines were as same as before except some places were blocked by rubble. Not far from where they have came in, they spotted bones scattered everywhere. They were human bones.

"This is the same position where Cynder and I fought the enemy undead. It seems like the bones are preserved though I don't know how that happened," Spyro said.

There was a water catchment area not far from them and they camped there. Light shone from the surface and reflected off the pool, creating a nice effect. Sven scooped up some water in his hand and drank it.

"Ah, now that is what I call refreshing," he said while savoring the taste of the cool water.

"Just don't clear your bladder in there," Cynder quipped.

"So Spyro, how long more do we have? It has been like an eternity since we left Warfang," Hunter said.

"According to the time we have left…about one and a half months left. If we can pick up pace, we may be able to break the surface within half a month," Spyro said.

"Sounds a little impossible," Hunter muttered.

"No, nothing is impossible. There is always a way," Spyro said.

Sven threw a rock into the pool casually, causing it to ripple outwards.

"This is a mine ain't it? Do you know what mines contain?" Sven asked.

"Um…gold?" Cynder said.

"Besides gold," Sven said dismissively.

"Um…silver," Hunter said.

"I mean the mode of transportation," Sven hissed.

"Oh, that yes? Um…roller skates?" Spyro asked.

"A mine cart! Mine cart!" Sven yelled.

The three looked at him as if he has lost his mind. Hunter gave a snort and put his bow on the ground.

"How is that going to help? Look at this derelict mine; everywhere is a death trap. You ride a mine cart and you're bound to crash into an unknown part of the mine. I know because I tried it once while escaping from the undead," Hunter said.

"Doesn't give us a reason to not try. If Spyro wants to make haste, it is the only option. If you prefer to walk at current pacing, you may as well enjoy Malefor's rising from the dead," Sven said.

"Sven is right, Hunter. We have to try and risk it if we are to stop Malefor from coming back," Spyro said.

Hunter stayed silent for a while before shrugging and sighing.

"Oh well, if you insist but I can't guarantee I'll enjoy it," Hunter said.

"Dude, no one's enjoying this. This ain't a holiday trip to Happy Cuckoo Land," Sven shook his head.

As they decided to call it a day, Spyro's dream occurred again after for so long. This time, Malefor had reached the chalice. It glowed brightly and Malefor's body began to become coherent. He stared at Spyro menacingly and broke the chains.

"Try and stop me but I'm still returning from the netherworld," Malefor laughed.

"No, I won't allow it," Spyro said subconsciously.

"Say what you want Dragon of Destiny, this is only the beginning of the end. Remember this Spyro; I'm going to get you."

**A/N:** A word of thanks to ArktonDartorix and Black Cyrus for being faithful readers and thank you to the others who commented. This story is far from finished so stay tuned. After this is done, my next story will be **The Legend of Spyro: Lunar Phantasm**.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Hell Ride of Doom**

Spyro and his team got up early the next morning so they can set out early. Many of them are still blurry-eyed and tired but they knew their duty. In a mining shaft, Hunter spotted a mine cart that seemed safe enough to use.

"This one looks good enough and the brakes seem to be working," Hunter said.

"You better hope it is because if one wheel falls off, we may very well be dead," Spyro muttered.

After some inspection and minor fixing, the cart was ready to go. Everyone climbed in and grabbed the sides for safety.

"So…anyone knows how to operate this thing?" Cynder asked.

"How hard can it be? All you have to do is let go of the brakes and…" Hunter said and reached out for the brake lever.

"Hunter, wait!" Sven yelled as he was trying to grab something.

Hunter let go of the brakes and the mine cart zoomed down the slope of the shaft.

"I told you to wait!" Sven yelled as his voice competed with the roaring wind.

"Too late, buddy!" Hunter said aloud.

The mine cart reached a large cavern with crisscrossing railways and the depth of the cavern was very deep until it seemed bottomless. Large crystals that glowed orange were abundant and one super large cluster hung above the ceiling like a large chandelier, lighting the place up. The cavern had to be 10 kilometers in radius with hundreds of tiers from the top most level to the most bottom. The scene was exotic.

"Until now, I didn't know the mines was that beautiful," Cynder said with a smile as she was awed.

"Hmm, I don't remember this part of the mines," Hunter muttered.

There was a sign up ahead and it had two arrows. One pointed to the left indicating that they were heading to Sector Green while the other was Sector Red.

"Well, which one?" Cynder asked Spyro.

"We'll try the green," Spyro said.

As they reached a junction, they leaned left and the cart turned to the left into another dark shaft. Sven attached his powerful flashlight at the front of the cart so they can see what was ahead of them.

"I wonder what's ahead of us," Hunter said as he squinted his eyes to see further.

The cart suddenly picked up speed and the cart entered another large cavern filled with lava at the bottom. Lava rocks shot up like fiery missiles and hit the ceilings. It flew everywhere except towards the cart and the railway. That wasn't the case when they reached the middle of the cavern though. The rocks shot past them, missing by only a few inches but the heat could be felt and it felt intense.

"That was close," Sven said while looking down.

"Hey, quit pushing me!" Hunter grunted.

Suddenly, the railway in front of them collapsed as it was hit by a lava rock.

"Oh no," Spyro muttered and his eyes widened.

The cart had too much momentum and plunged down over the edge. They screamed in fear but the cart landed on another railway and continued on their way, their speed picking up and they were entering dangerous territory. The next cavern was another deep void but the railways were a mess and rocks littered the rail.

"Damn it!" Sven yelled as they dropped down a slope and now, the roller coaster ride started. The railway ahead was full of rocks and they had to avoid them by leaning to the side with no rocks. They were careful on not to lean too much or they'll fall into the void. If both sides have rocks, Spyro and Cynder spread open their wings and lifted the cart over the rocks.

"Watch out!" Hunter yelled and pointed at a large boulder in front of them.

They leaned to the right and entered the path to the right that made them go one tier lower. Remember, they are travelling at very high speeds right now and that makes controlling the cart hard. Added to the danger was that the bracings that supported the railway was weakening and the mine ceilings were collapsing. Rocks and boulders rained down on them.

"Another junction!" Hunter announced.

"Take the right!" Spyro said.

The cart turned right and returned to the lava caverns. Volcanic activity seemed to have increased because lava spouts were shooting upwards and more lava rocks were shooting everywhere.

"Incoming rock!" Hunter said while pointing at a large rock falling from the ceiling and crushing the railway above them.

Spyro took aim and shot out a beam of light, piercing through the rock and shattering it to pieces. A boulder fell on a tower parallel to their railway and the entire tower crashed down onto their railway, making a large gap. The two dragons lifted the cart over the gap and set it back on the railway again once it was safe. Rubble blocked the entrance up ahead and Cynder launched an air blade that cut through the rubble. The following cavern they entered was a massive mining area with hundreds of tall towers that were used as support for the railways and some of them were large steam-powered diggers. The whole place was a death trap.

"Use the brakes, we better stop now!" Cynder pleaded.

Hunter pulled on the brakes but the thing broke as it was rusted badly. He held the broken brake with eyes wide with fear.

"Oh crap," Hunter muttered and threw the brake lever away.

Boulders and rocks crashed from the ceiling and crashed into the towers, collapsing them onto the railways. Some collapsed while others were blocked. The team spent a lot of time leaning left and ride and jumping over obstacles to avoid crashing into the fallen towers and avoid falling into holes. Spyro and Cynder used their new breath attacks to clear obstacles and it proved useful as the light blast could clear large boulders while the air attack could cut through rubble. Smaller rocks that rained on them were blocked by Sven's shield. Hunter acted as an early warning system because his reaction was the best. One tower collapsed and nearly crashed on them but Spyro and Cynder combined their attacks and blow the tower into pieces.

"That was close," Spyro said.

A boulder dropped in front of them so suddenly that Spyro screamed. It made them swerve so suddenly that they fell over the edge. Fortunately, they landed on a railway at a lower tier. Before another tower crashed down on them, they entered a hole and entered another large mining chamber with multiple towers but this one had a similar crystal cluster as the first chamber that entered. This one was extra large though.

"I don't like the looks of this," Sven muttered as he saw the cluster shaking and wobbling.

Just as he finished saying that, the cluster detached and fell down. It was so large that they were certain that they were never going to make it to the other side of the mine.

"Brace yourself!" Spyro yelled and everyone crouched into the cart.

The super cluster demolished the entire railway system in that cavern and sent the small cart sailing into the air. Spyro and Cynder quickly acted and grabbed the cart before it fell. They flapped their wings as hard as they could and they had to quickly find another railway track to put down the cart. It wasn't easy because rocks were raining down on them.

"Move now! I'll shoot the rocks for you!" Sven said and loaded his bolt-action rifle.

Spyro and Cynder exerted their strength and struggled to keep the cart in their grasp. Sven did his part by shooting the rocks that threatened to hit the two dragons. Hunter helped Sven by using magic arrows to hit large boulders. Luckily the two were expert sharpshooters and every shot was right on target. Cynder's left paw slipped and nearly dropped the cart but luckily she recovered quickly (if there was a gauge, her strength level would be at half right now). Cynder was struggling and so was Spyro as their strength waned. She was grunting and panting hard and her eyes were squinting as she struggled. Spyro showed more endurance but he felt his strength draining as well and he was groaning.

"Lighten the load will you?! Carrying the two of you is already bad so get rid of anything unnecessary!" Spyro yelled.

The two obliged and threw unwanted things out such as small rocks and spent ammunition casings. That wasn't enough so they threw out other things. Hunter threw his arrows away while Sven threw most of his weapons…and along with their food supply (oops). Finally, they reached another railway system and the two dragons set it down before climbing into the cart, panting hard and their muscles ached.

"Hell…that was painful," Spyro panted.

"My wings hurt," Cynder said.

They entered another cavern and this one seemed peaceful enough. But, looks can be deceiving when suddenly…

"Boulder!" Sven yelled and pointed at a boulder behind them.

The large boulder was rolling after them and destroying the railway at the same time. Cynder shrieked as the boulder came too close and banged into the back of their cart.

"Make this damn thing go faster! Push if you have to!" Sven yelled to Hunter.

They pushed the cart but the boulder seemed just as fast as them. Spyro and Cynder were too tired to destroy it so it was up to the two to do the job…of escaping. Sven wished he didn't throw his missile launcher away.

"Hunter, use your magic arrows!" Sven said.

"I can't, I'm out of mana!" Hunter shouted.

The boulder followed them closely and banged into them a couple of times. Each bump damaged the body of the cart and weakened it. There was an exit at the end and the two kept pushing the cart faster by using poles to 'row' it like a boat. They outran the boulder and the boulder got stuck at the exit after they cleared it.

"Whew, we did it!" Hunter said and gave a high five to Sven.

When they turned back to look at the front, the two screamed. There was a buffer in front and the railway was non-existent after it. It spanned across a moderately wide chasm and at the end was an exit to the surface. The two dragons were too tired to do anything and they were on the verge of falling asleep.

"Spyro, Cynder, do something!" Hunter yelled.

"I…can't, my wings refuse to…respond," Spyro muttered.

"Do something or we'll die!" Sven added for Hunter.

"Spy…" Hunter wanted to yell Spyro's name but it was cut short.

The cart hit the buffer with full force and threw everyone out of the cart and sent them sailing across the chasm. Think about it, wouldn't you scream if you were in that situation? That's what they did. It took Cynder one whole minute to realize she was over a deep and dark chasm. When she finally noticed it, she screamed in terror and fell as she didn't spread her wings. Spyro forced himself to use his wings and swooped down to grab Cynder.

"I'm…coming…for…you, Cynder!" Spyro yelled as he struggled to ignore the sharp pain in his wings.

Tears flowed from his eyes like a trail as wind blew across his face. He gritted his teeth and squinted his eyes while reaching out for Cynder. Cynder tried to grab Spyro's paw but she slipped. The two dragons plunged down the darkness. Sven and Hunter on the other hand were halfway across the chasm but Sven was losing airspeed fast as he was heavier with all the equipment he was carrying. Hunter landed on the other side and slid across the ground, collecting soil in his mouth. He quickly spat them out and rushed to the edge of the chasm.

"Sven, no!" Hunter yelled.

He was falling short of the edge and was still far away when he completely lost airspeed and plunged down into the darkness. Sven was panicking but years of training kicked in and he kept himself calm. There was a grappling gun on his utility belt and he quickly took it. Aiming at the edge, he fired the hook and hoped that the rope was long enough. Fortunately, it was and the hook grappled the edge tightly. The rope snapped tightly and stopped Sven's fall…violently. He nearly lost his grip but hung on. He climbed the rope and climbed up again. He saw Spyro plunging down into the darkness.

"Spyro!" he yelled.

After that, he didn't see Spyro again. Shaking his head in dismay, he continued climbing up the rope. After crawling over the edge, he laid on the ground, breathing hard and flexing his arms to relive some pain.

"Where are Spyro and Cynder?" Hunter asked.

"I…I think they fell," Sven muttered.

"Pardon?" Hunter asked.

"I said I saw them falling into the darkness!" Sven yelled and slumped down onto the ground again.

Hunter looked over the edge and called out their names but he knew that their fall was too deep. They were nowhere to be seen.

"They're…gone. But if that is the case……we're all goners. Spyro and Cynder are the only ones that can stop Argus…we're doomed," Hunter whispered.

Sven said nothing. He was too tired to utter even a single alphabet. Deep down in the chasm, Spyro finally got hold of Cynder but he couldn't recover from the fall; he simply didn't have enough strength in him. Spyro hugged Cynder.

"Don't worry, I'm here," he whispered into her ears.

Cynder cried and hugged him tightly as the two dragons fell. Suddenly, Spyro thought he saw light at the bottom. It had a blue glow and the sound of a rushing river could be heard. A smile came across his face and he knew it was the magic river.

"Cynder, we may be saved," he smiled.

Cynder turned to look down and she smiled and fainted.

Suddenly, Spyro noticed that they were dropping on the river bank, not into the river itself. He gasped in horror.

"Oh no!" he said aloud.

Very quickly, he spun Cynder around so he would take the crunch….and he did. Spyro landed hard with Cynder crushing down on him. Spyro coughed out blood from the internal damage and his bones broke with a distinct crunch. However, his body cushioned Cynder from the fall. His body screamed in pain as he tried to push Cynder off his body. The river was a few meters away from him and he crawled towards it, creating a blood trail. He screamed in pain with every push forward but he fell short of his goal, going unconscious just a few centimeters away from the river with only his finger dipped into the water.

"I'm sorry Cynder," he muttered and coughed out some more blood before going out cold.

* * *

On the surface, Ravager thought he felt something in him and he was shaking a bit. His heart raced and he felt gloomy.

"Ravager, is something wrong?" Collette asked.

"I don't know about you…but I have a very bad feeling about something…though I can't exactly put my finger in it," Ravager said.

"I feel it too. It is as if something had befallen mom and dad," Ignitus added.

"Hmm…dragon senses…I heard of such things and I know it's true. When a dragon has lost their loved ones or almost lost them, they have this feeling," Collette said.

"Does that mean that…?" Ignitus stopped halfway and his eyes widened.

Collette also felt something was wrong.

"We have to find your parents now," Collette said.

"But what about…" Fiona pointed towards the Waldreich Mountains but Collette cut her midsentence.

"Forget about that right now! We have to save the king and queen for they are the only ones that can stop Argus! Ravager, what route did they use?" Collette asked Ravager.

"Well…they used the underground route," Ravager said.

"Then they have to be at the Moray Mines by now and that means they are a few days behind us," Collette said.

"I thought you said we were a few weeks ahead," Ignitus said.

"Yes but there is another way to get there fast. The Moray Mine has many entrances and there should be one nearby," the vixen said.

She took out her map and pinpointed their location. Using her finger to trace the map, she tapped on a blue dot located in a forest area.

"There is one entrance in the Serpent Forests and we only have to backtrack a few days," Collette said.

"If that is the case, let's go," Ravager said.

**A/N:** A pretty wild ride eh. Didn't really expect Spyro to end up this bloody and that thought just came to me all of a sudden. *Got smacked by Spyro* Hey, keep it cool man, it's only a story! So, what do you think of the mine rides? Pretty scary if it were real, don't you think?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: A family reunited**

**A/N:** A special appearance from Crash Bandicoot, one of my favorite characters as well.

Ravager and the dragons followed Collette into the Serpent Forests and that took them a few days. At the western end of the forest, they found the mine entrance with a rusted gate in the way. Ravager and Ignitus tore the gate down and they entered the mines. There was a Crash Bandicoot poster stuck to a mine wall with him holding a pick axe and flashing smile with a thumb up. The words "Work it, Bandicoot style!" were found over his head.

"Who's he?" Ignitus asked as they passed the poster.

"Must be a mascot for the miners of old. Many say he roamed this mine before the human-draconic war and mysteriously disappeared after that. His famous quote was "Whoa!" Collette said.

"You seem to know quite a lot about the ancient humans. You studied about them?" Ravager asked.

"Yes and I find their history rather interesting. It's unbelievable that they are quite advanced with steam-powered machines compared to the apes and us using coal-powered junks," Collette chuckled.

"Junks eh, how painful," Ignitus smiled bitterly.

There was a chasm up ahead but the dragons could fly and Collette just used her magic to walk over it. They entered a great chamber but it was in a terrible mess, as if a war had been waged in there. Towers were everywhere and their tops had fallen into the bottomless chasm or got stuck on the railways. They were at the top most tier so they can see the entire aftermath of the destruction.

"Wow, this place is a mess. No wonder they abandoned the mines long ago," Fiona said.

"Hang on, something doesn't seem right," Collette said.

A stalactite had fallen from its base and Collette inspected the base. She touched it and rubbed the dust between her thumb and second finger. After that, she looked around and frowned.

"I think that happened not long ago. Something tells me that someone has been through this part of the mine," Collette muttered.

"Think it was mom and dad?" Ravager asked.

"No way, this place is a warzone! No one can survive," Ignitus said.

"Haven't you heard what dad said to us before? He said: 'Heroes never die' and I find it rather true," Ravager said.

"There's only one way to find out. We have to look for them hope that they're all right. Ravager, you're a good scout. Follow the path of destruction and try to lead us to your parents. Ignitus, you have the sense of a bloodhound. Can you smell the railway tracks and tell me if anything had been here before?" Collette ordered.

Ignitus sniffed a railway track and his eyes perked up.

"Ma'am, something has been here. It smelt like burnt metal and they smell like as if it was a few days ago," Ignitus said.

"Then I guess my predictions were correct. Ravager, scout ahead and see if you can determine a safe route," Collette ordered.

"Aye ma'am," Ravager nodded.

He followed the trail of destruction and that led him to another chamber with no railway at all. It seemed like the entire railway system was demolished. Below the chasm was a large crystal super cluster.

"I think I know where they have been," Ravager muttered.

He called out to Colette and the others and they came quickly. Ravager pointed at a distant entrance and Collette knew what he meant.

"Anything?" she asked Ignitus.

Ignitus sniffed around and nodded.

"The smell is faint but very distinct. I can smell my mother's scent," Ignitus said.

Collette looked down and shook her head.

"There is no way across without wasting too much magic. You guys fly across while I find another route," Collette said.

"No, we're doing this together. We'll help you get across," Ravager said and gestured to the two dragons.

They nodded and used their claws to grab Colette gently. They flew across the chasm and landed Collette safely at the other side.

"Great job you two. Now, let us move forward and search for your parents and the other two," Collette said.

Spyro laid lifeless at the edge of the river for days now and Cynder was also still out cold. However, Spyro's mind was far from dead. He was summoned by Ignitus once more for a little talk.

"Spyro, how are you?" Ignitus asked kindly.

"I'm…dead?" he asked.

"No, you're merely…knocked out from taking too much damage. I must say, you have a lot of guts to take the fall for Cynder. It's noble of you," Ignitus smiled.

"Yeah…it hurts to be noble," Spyro quipped.

"Anyway, I've summoned you here because you are losing time. Argus is preparing for the ceremony and your daughter's life may be on the line. He plans to use her as a blood sacrifice since a virgin dragoness' blood is needed to absorb the power from the planetary alignment. Added to that, her powers are just like yours when you were young and that is a potent thing," Ignitus said grimly.

"What can I do if I can't even move? I mean, I've been there for 5 days already," Spyro said bitterly.

"Oh, your time will come when help arrives," Ignitus gave a secret smile.

"Who will that be?" Spyro asked.

"That is a secret my young dragon. In the mean time, your body will be recovering. You better head back to recovering for you will need it," Ignitus said.

Spyro slowly flapped open his eyes and found his body slowly recovering. Then, he heard footsteps to his left. Turning around, he only saw a pair of sneakers before fainting again. He didn't feel someone dragging him into the water and soaking him in there before pulling him out again and laying him on the ground. The stranger soaked Cynder next and she woke up suddenly just as she touched the water.

"Gahh! Who the heck are you?!" she screamed.

She found herself staring a creature that looked like…uh…what is it anyway?

"What are you?" she asked the creature.

The creature didn't say anything and just waved at her. She just found him pure weird and pure dumb. That thing seem like it couldn't even talk.

"Um…do you live here?" the black dragoness asked.

The creature nodded and pointed down the dark path beyond.

"So you live in there?" Cynder asked.

The creature shook his head and pointed at the dark path again. Cynder thought for a while and snapped her fingers.

"There is a monster in there," she said.

The creature jumped up and down as if he was mad while knocking his head. He held up a picket sign with the word 'exit' written on it. Cynder knew what he meant.

"Oh, I get it, you were trying to tell me that there is an exit beyond!" she said happily.

The creature nodded happily and pointed at Cynder.

"So…what are you going to do about Spyro?" she asked and stared at Spyro sadly.

The creature tapped his chin thoughtfully and a light bulb appeared over his head. He grinned and whistled loudly. Moments later, a boar-like thing came by and stopped in front of the creature.

"What are you doing?" Cynder asked when she saw the creature dragging Spyro and placing him on top of the boar.

He then offered his hand to Cynder, which she took it. He helped her out of the river and placed her on top of the boar. He took a seat on its head and pointed forward. The boar ran forward at top speed with the creature directing it.

"He may be a thing that can't talk but he sure knows how to ride," Cynder said to herself.

Just as they were travelling in total darkness, the ground behind them fissured with an orange glow and broke. Erupting from the ground was a gigantic demon with a fiery body traced with magma lines. Cynder had a sudden flashback.

"Oh no, it's the Hell Golem!" she thought aloud.

The creature uttered a loud 'Whoa' and kicked on the boar's head, making it run faster.

"Faster, it's gaining on us!" Cynder yelled.

Spyro was slipping off but Cynder caught hold of him by the wings and pulled him back up. They ran up a ramp and went higher and higher but the Golem was still coming after them, determined to rip them apart. Cynder turned around to shoot air blades at the Golem but its armor was too tough and Cynder couldn't even manage to make a dent in it. The Golem pounded the ground and sent stones dropping from the top. The creature riding the boar deftly made it avoid the falling rocks.

"I'm starting to wonder if the Hell Golem is responsible for the mine's hazards," Cynder scowled.

The creature was definitely panicking by the looks on his face but he was doing quite well in controlling the boar. The Golem raised one of its massive hands and struck down on the ground and sent a crimson shockwave towards the back of the boar. The boar swerved left and avoided the shockwave. The Golem roared and picked up speed.

"Hurry, he's gaining on us!" Cynder screamed.

They were already breaking the surface and the creature grabbed Spyro and Cynder. He leapt off the boar and grabbed onto the edge of the hole, letting go of Cynder first before climbing out himself. The boar led the Golem elsewhere and they were safe for now. Cynder helped the creature up and he put down Spyro before dusting himself.

"Thanks for your help; I don't think we can survive without you. My name is Cynder and you are?" Cynder asked.

The creature pointed at a poster of him stuck to a nearby toolbox. Cynder read the words and raised an eye ridge.

"Your name is Crash Bandicoot eh. You look like some kind of mascot," Cynder said.

The bandicoot just hung his head low and sighed. Cynder didn't know what that gesture meant but she reckoned it was saddening for him.

"Anyway, have you seen anyone nearby?" she asked.

Crash nodded happily and pointed towards a place where the sunlight shone down. Cynder thought she saw Hunter pass by.

"Perfect, it's them we're looking for! Thank you," Cynder said happily.

The bandicoot took a bow and waved at her.

"Saying goodbye so soon? Won't you want to join us in an adventure?" Cynder asked.

Crash shook his head and handed her a wumpa fruit.

"For me? Um…thanks," Cynder said.

Crash just waved at her and leapt back into the hole. Seeing that there was nothing else interesting, Cynder dragged Spyro's body while holding the fruit in her mouth. She dragged him with all her might and that caught the attention of Hunter.

"Cynder? You're alive! I can't believe it!" Hunter said happily.

Cynder spat out the fruit and nodded.

"Someone helped us and his name is Crash Bandicoot," Cynder said and put down Spyro's body.

"Crash Bandicoot…who is this guy?" Hunter asked.

"I'm not sure…he looked like some kind of fox but then again, he isn't," Cynder muttered.

Clearing her throat, she looked at Hunter.

"Why didn't you guys try to save us?" she asked.

"We were busy fending ourselves from ape attacks. Don't know where they came from but they just came out of the darkness. We've been busy and Sven was hurt by an arrow. He's okay though," Hunter said while pointing at Sven.

They got some rest and looked across the chasm.

"We've been out for a few days eh," Cynder said.

"5 days actually and we've felt tremors a few times. Anything underneath the mines?" Hunter asked while looking into the chasm.

"A Hell Golem and I suspect that it was responsible for all the hazards that nearly cost us our lives," Cynder said angrily.

"Well, sounds like the Golem didn't want us here," Cynder said bitterly.

Then, they saw the boulder that was lodged at the entrance on the other side was blown into pieces and from there came her 4 familiar faces.

"Wha…What the? What are you doing here?!" asked a surprised Cynder.

"Mom, you're okay!" Ravager said happily and flew across to the other side.

He hugged her and that caught Cynder by surprise. She then smiled and patted his head while the others came across.

"I'm happy to see you but why are you here?" Cynder asked and looked at Collette.

"You have some explaining to do, Ravager," Collette said sternly.

"Ravager, what did you do?" Cynder asked angrily.

The black dragon just gave a nervous chuckle and explained everything to his mother. Cynder was scowling while Hunter just remained neutral.

"So you thought you can be a hero by saving your sister? Ravager that is the most absurd thing you can ever do!" Cynder scolded.

"I'm sorry mom!" Ravager cowered as his mother stared at him angrily.

Her expression softened and she gave a small smile.

"Still, you have proved yourself to be quite a hero after fighting off the apes at Skyrim. I'm only glad you're still alive," Cynder said softly.

Her expression turned angry again and she tapped the ground with her finger.

"However, you have been foolish and that may cost you all your lives. I'm grounding you two for 5 months and Fiona, you should know better than to leave your mother. You wait 'till she hears what you have to say," Cynder said sternly.

Turning to Collette, she scowled at the vixen.

"And you, Collette Spellcrow, you should know better than to bring them out on such a dangerous mission that may cost the kids their lives. You should have turned back after you caught them," Cynder said.

"Well…I…" Collette stuttered and her face was red.

Cynder sighed and sat down on the ground.

"We're all safe and I'm happy. Still, if you want to go on this adventure…I want you kids to write an essay for me regarding this adventure and I'll judge the score. If you get more than 80 marks, I'll drop the 5 months ground on you two. As for you Fiona, I'm not sure how I can help you for I think your mother might deal with you in her own way," Cynder said.

Ravager and the others just looked embarrassed and sorry, not saying a word. Cynder smiled at them and patted their heads.

"Well, what say you?" Cynder asked.

"Are you sure you'll let us go?" Ignitus asked.

"Of course I will, provided you write me an essay after we return," Cynder said.

"In that case, we're on!" Ravager said happily.

At the village of Black Dawn, Argus was preparing for the Resurrection Ceremony by preparing the needed items and equipments. He had them cleansed and enchanted.

"This may take a while but it should be ready before the planetary alignment," Argus said to his henchmen.

"Should we go prepare the altar in the church then?" one of his lieutenants asked.

"Go, we need to maximize all the time we have left. Make sure the girl is well-fed so she won't starve to death."

"But sir, she's refusing to eat and her body is growing weak."

"Force feed her if she won't eat," Argus growled.

Argus held up the magic mirror and Malefor's face appeared on it and he was smiling evilly.

"I do hope that you are doing a good job," Malefor said.

"You already know the answer so why are you asking me a question that you already know?" Argus asked lazily.

"Just feigning stupidity but I'm rather bad at it. Maybe you should teach me how to do it," Malefor mocked.

"So you're implying that I'm a stupid clod eh. I guess it takes one stupid to know another stupid," Argus shot back.

Malefor laughed a bit and focused his eyes on Argus.

"Make sure you have the ceremony done. As for the young dragoness, make sure she stays healthy. I have other uses for her," Malefor said.

"Whatever you say, _sir_," Argus said sarcastically.

"You better keep her alive," Malefor growled before his face disappeared.

"Oh, she'll be alive alright. I'll make sure of that," Argus muttered darkly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Before the Waldreich Mountains**

**A/N:** Wanna know something funny? The next Year of the Dragon according to the Chinese zodiac is during the year 2012 and that is the year when scientists predict a massive solar storm will occur. I'm not sure how true that is but it made me think of Malefor's wrath on Earth. Spyro, save us! It will be a global catastrophe if it really came true.

"At long last, we're here," Spyro said while staring at the misty mountain.

Many weeks ago after the team has reunited and recovered, they set out on their journey to the Waldreich Mountains and picked up the pace. They only have one week left before the alignment and that means that time wasn't on their side. They have to reach the church before the alignment or Malefor will live again.

"So, this is how the Waldreich Mountains look like close up. It looks far more foreboding than the images of the spy drones took," Sven said.

"We still have to reach the church in order to stop the ceremony. Demons or not, I'm going," Spyro said.

"As if we have a choice," Hunter muttered.

"Hey look, there is a village nearby," Ravager pointed at a nearby village.

Sven took out his binoculars and peered through it. He saw apes guarding the village entrance and he nodded his head before putting down the binoculars.

"I think that village is where Argus hides. I wonder why the spy drones can't even spot it," Sven said.

"Maybe it's the overly thick mist or maybe it's because it is magically enchanted with invisibility magic," Cynder said.

"The first one sounds more reasonable because we still can see it. Spyro, should we go check out their village or should we ignore it?" Hunter asked.

"I say we split up. Sven, you, Hunter and Collette check out the village while the rest of us head up the mountains through the catacombs," Spyro ordered.

"Um…if you say so," Hunter said.

So, they split up and went on their respective ways. For now, we focus on the non-dragons as they embark on a 'secret mission' to spy on the village. It doesn't help if they tiptoed because visibility was rather good and they might just attract attention. In order to prevent themselves from being seen, they had to hide behind trees.

"Why am I even doing such a mission? I'm a soldier, not a spy," Sven grumbled.

"So are the rest of us. We aren't spies but if Spyro says do this, we do this," Collette said.

"Humph, unwavering loyalty to the king eh," Sven smirked.

Collette wanted to say something but he held his hand up and gestured her to keep her mouth shut. Sven peered into his binoculars again and noticed some apes leaving for the mountain. They entered a nearby catacomb and disappeared into it.

"Hmm…that must be the way up the mountain," Sven said.

"What do you see?" Collette asked.

"I see some apes entering some sort of hole at the base of the second mountain," Sven explained.

"It has to be the catacombs the elders were talking about. Does Spyro know about this?" Collette asked.

"I'm not sure. Hunter, can you inform Spyro?" Sven asked Hunter.

"You can count on me, Sven," Hunter saluted and ran off to catch up Spyro.

As for the two, they slowly crept to the east side of the village where they found a hole in the wooden palisade. It was a tight fit but they managed to creep in. The two hid behind a barrel and listened to the conversation of two ape guards.

"So, I've heard that Argus is up in the old dragon church with that young lass of a dragon," one burly ape said.

"Yeah and he's goin' te drain her blood for the sacrifice. Too bad we ain't got the chance to see that," the second ape, a stout ape, said.

"We're only allowed up there after Malefor has been summoned. Damn, why can't we ever get to see the nice fireworks and magic display?" the burly ape asked.

"That is because Argus thinks we ain't smart enough to understand what's goin' on. I swear that Argus is just like his father. Not to talk bad about Gaul but I think that he's a bit pushy and arrogant," the second ape muttered.

"I thought we all are just the same," the burly ape said.

"Yeah righ', if we were, we would have usurped Gaul's throne and be king. Still, it does pay to be dumb so nobody will suspect ye in doing somethin' dangerous," the second ape joked.

Collette looked intrigued and she stroked her furry chin.

"So, Gaul and Juno are up on the mountain eh. I guess that means we have nothing important here. We better go," Collette whispered.

"Agreed," Sven said and quickly sprinted for the hole in the palisade.

Collette lagged behind because some guards were passing near her hiding place. Sven waved at her but she just waved him away. Sven was getting impatient as the guards stood near her for quite a long time. He equipped his assault rifle and sprayed bullets at them. Before any of the apes could react to the sudden attack, Sven primed a fire bomb and threw it towards Argus' wooden home and set it on fire.

"C'mon Collette, get going!" Sven yelled out loud.

Collette nodded and ran for it with arrows zinging past her. One arrow came too close but she blocked it by parrying it with her sword. She reached the hole and quickly climbed out before the arrows hit her. Sven helped her out and primed another fire bomb. He aimed it high and threw it hard, and the bomb hit a group of apes and the ammunition depot. The fire got to the live ammunition and set it on fire, exploding the building and creating a massive shockwave that sent nearby apes flying everywhere.

"That should distract them and let Spyro slip into the catacombs. In the mean time, we better make a run for it," Sven said.

"Dreadwing behind you!" Collette shouted and pointed behind Sven.

Sven dived to the ground and the dreadwing swooped pass him. Before Sven could use his weapon, the dreadwing made another swoop at him. Sven brought up his shield to shield himself from the swoop attack. The dreadwing landed behind him and roared out a challenge.

"Wanna play rough eh," Sven said.

He got up from the ground and stood in a ready stance. The dreadwing dashed at him and Sven did the same with his shield up. His bash set the dreadwing on fire and burnt it to death.

"Wow, the magic shield is useful after all," Sven said happily.

"C'mon, we have to warn the king! Collette said and pulled Sven by the hand.

"Whoa, slow down," Sven said.

Hunter had reached Spyro in time to inform him about the catacomb. Spyro had already known about the catacomb but he was unsure of its position since he didn't have a map. Hunter led him to the catacomb and at the same time, they saw the village on fire.

"It seems like Collette and Sven are wrecking up the place," Cynder said.

"I think they're trying to distract the apes for us. C'mon, we better get going now," Hunter said.

The catacomb was well lit and it didn't look haunted. Everything seemed in order and not a drop of blood was in sight. It should be a walk through the park…hopefully.

"Well, the catacomb has been well-kept despite being here for so long. I wonder if the devotees are responsible for this," Spyro said.

"Impossible that devotees to Polaris are existent nowadays. Maybe the apes are keeping this place clean," Cynder suggested.

"They can't even keep their body clean and you expect them to keep such a place clean? Not in a million years," Hunter scoffed.

The path was steep as it reached high up to the mountains and there was not a place without a stairway. Stairs spiraled here and there and elaborate hallways were of the norm as well. It really surprised them because the catacomb was well-kept despite being abandoned for centuries.

"I think we're lost," Ignitus muttered when they found themselves back in the same main hall.

"Hmm…how very odd. Maybe we should find ourselves a map," Spyro said.

"Good idea Spyro. Where can you find a map when there is no brochure stand?" Cynder asked sarcastically.

Spyro pointed at a stand with dusty old maps leaning next to a statue of a dragon guardian. Hunter can't help but snicker secretly.

"I stand corrected," Cynder said softly.

Spyro retrieved an old map and looked through it. He wasn't sure how to interpret the words written on it because it was old draconic language that looked like squiggles and Chinese writing. He could only understand the pictures but not the legends.

"I should have taken ancient draconic language classes from Volteer earlier," Spyro said as he handed the map to Cynder.

"Yeah…since when were you interested in ancient draconic?" Ravager asked.

"That is why I didn't study it. Now be quiet or I shall ground you for a longer period of time. You should know better than to come out here without our consent," Spyro growled.

Yes, Spyro was still mad…though not as much as when he first woke up from his unconscious state and have Cynder tell him about what his kids did. He was fuming mad and nearly had them whacked but Cynder and Hunter stopped him. So in the end, Spyro went along with Cynder's plan of grounding them, though Cynder didn't exactly tell him about her plan of letting them go if they wrote a good essay regarding their adventure.

"Now let's not get angry for now and focus on what we need to do. The sooner we reach the church, the better." Cynder said quickly.

They were clueless on which path they have to take. Some of the paths were marked red while others are marked with black, green and blue. The explanation was in ancient draconic and that meant trouble for them since none of them took ancient draconic language classes.

"Well, I guess we'll have to guess the path we need to take. I reckon that the paths that are marked in red and black are dangerous," Spyro said.

"Spyro, I don't think we should trust color coding alone. Volteer used to tell me that the color coding of the 1st and 2nd age of dragons are different and it could be the opposite of what they mean nowadays. That is what Volteer said anyway," Cynder said.

"Since when did Volteer know about ancient color coding? I asked him a few questions about it and he got it mixed up. He may as well be a teacher in ancient language," Spyro chuckled.

"Well…I dunno but since you're the boss…" Cynder muttered.

"C'mon, I think we've wasted enough time here. We better get going now," Spyro ordered.

They followed the map and reached a corridor with three doors. Spyro consulted the map and nodded.

"The doors have red, black and green paths respectively. What say you?" Spyro asked his team.

"I say we take the green one," Hunter suggested.

"How about the rest of you?" Spyro asked the dragons.

They just looked at each other and nodded, which made Spyro surprised.

"Wow, that was easy," he muttered.

The door with the green path was on their right and they entered it. The stone door slid open and the dark corridor instantly lit up, illuminating the path ahead with soft glows from candles. Overhead were grand candle chandeliers and cross bracings that were Gothic design. It was as if they were walking down the tunnel of time to the past where even the catacombs were well-designed.

"This is no catacomb…this is a mansion for dead bodies," Cynder joked.

"My thoughts exactly," Hunter said.

The three young dragons were lagging behind and they were shivering. They can't explain why but there was a cold blast of air that was filled with the feeling of anguish and malice. Every time the cold air passed them, they shiver and shudder.

"Ravager, there is something in here with us…and I don't like it," Fiona stuttered.

"I know…I have that feeling too. We better stick close and watch each other's backs," Ravager whispered.

They heard a low growl in a tomb beside them and they looked into it. Everything was dark and they could only see a coffin but when their eyes adjusted to the darkness, they saw something standing on the coffin. It was a large wolf-like creature with red eyes and its clothes were tattered and torn. It bared its fangs at them and saliva dripped from its mouth.

"I…don't think it wants us to look at it so…let's just bug…out," Ravager said with fake coolness.

"Run!" Ignitus yelled and ran away to catch up with the others.

"Wait!" Ravager yelled and pulled Fiona along.

Spyro turned around to see why the kids were shouting but when he saw a large wolf chasing after them; he turned his head and ran.

"Rogue wolf!" Spyro yelled.

The wolf was quick and it pounced on Hunter. Hunter kicked it in the stomach and threw it aside before picking himself up and running off.

"That caught me by surprise," Hunter panted.

At the end of the corridor was a door but it was locked. The dragons tried to head butt the stone door but it won't budge even an inch. They tried their breath attacks but the door just repelled the attacks back at them.

"Damn, it's enchanted and there's no way we can get through," Spyro growled.

The wolf was behind them and the team turned around to face the threat with weapons ready. Spyro noticed that the wolf looked familiar but he couldn't recall who it was.

"I don't know if I know you but you're going down," Spyro said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Race to the mountain top**

Collette and Sven ran into the catacomb with a horde of angry apes trailing them, shouting for their blood and throwing dynamite sticks at them.

"I've never seen them so mad before. Maybe they don't like their houses torched," Sven joked.

"How would you like it if they torched your house instead?" Collette asked back.

"Provided if they can get through all that sentry guns, guard towers and soldiers," Sven said.

They didn't bother to look back and just ran like hell. They simply picked a hallway to enter and kept on running…even after the apes have stop chasing them.

"Collette, stop!" Sven yelled and he stopped to catch his breath.

Collette also stopped to catch her breath but she recovered faster than Sven. She looked back and noticed that no one was chasing them.

"So we've been running for nothing. Now where in the ancestors' name are we?" Sven asked while still panting.

"In the catacomb of course. Spyro and the others must have gone ahead so let's catch up," Collette said.

"Wait, how do you know which way they went?" Sven asked.

Collette looked around for a while and shrugged.

"I seriously have no idea," Collette muttered.

"Then where do you insist we go? If we get lost in this creepy place, we might starve to death…after all, I accidentally threw out the food supply during the perilous mine cart ride," Sven said.

"Yes, how smart of you," Collette said dryly.

The two walked and explored the catacomb but they seem to be going in circles and there were many locked doors that are magically enchanted…as if to keep something in. More than once they heard the doors shake and moaning could be heard from the other side. Fires from the torches will suddenly die out and relight again and some places gave them visions of ghosts from the past.

"This is not a F.E.A.R game. Why the hell am I seeing all this?" Sven grumbled.

"Perhaps there is something within the catacomb that wants out. Whatever that thing is, we better be careful," Collette whispered.

At a certain door, they heard muffled screams and some roars followed by some knocking on the stone door. It scared them but they went on.

"For some unknown reason, those voices behind that door sounds very familiar. Creepy eh," Collette said.

"You tell me," Sven muttered.

Of course it sounded familiar. Spyro and his team were at the other side and they were battling the rogue wolf with all their might. Spyro's armor had already broken from the force of the blows while Cynder nearly lost her head. The wolf proved to be strong and swift too.

"His fighting style is so familiar. Any idea who that is?" Hunter asked.

"Sure I do! He's a dead wolf!" Spyro said loudly and head butted the wolf.

The wolf rebounded against a wall and launched at Spyro but Cynder head butted it to an opposite wall.

"Don't get up," she said.

The wolf slowly stirred and got back to its feet. Spyro then noticed a scar running down its face and back. They were shaped like crosses and Spyro only knew one person with such scars.

"Wait, are you Wolfenstein?" Spyro asked.

The wolf did not answer but just growled at them. Spyro backed a little and stood ready.

"If you're really Wolfenstein, show me a sign," Spyro said.

The wolf didn't heed what Spyro said and continued attacking. Spyro and Cynder dodged left and right to avoid the claws and punches from the wolf and they barely missed. His movements were fast and hard to evade.

"Spyro, we better knock him out before he knocks us out. Let's subdue him and tie him up so he can't harass us," Cynder said.

They nodded at each other and head butted the wolf in unison. The wolf knocked into a wall and before it could get up; Hunter tied it up quickly and pointed a sword at its neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Hunter said.

"Okay, I want answers and I want them now. Are you or are you not Wolfenstein?" Spyro asked sternly.

The wolf nodded its head after a while and looked at Spyro with its red eyes.

"Wolfenstein is a demon? How interesting," Cynder said.

"I'm not a demon you fool! I'm under a curse that makes me do Argus' bidding! That fool placed me in this haunted catacomb and cursed me," the wolf growled in a hollow voice.

Everyone was stunned and they said nothing. Wolfenstein on the other hand was really unhappy. He wanted to free himself but Hunter kept him down.

"Let me go! Now that Argus' grasp on me has weakened, I want to kill him!" Wolfenstein roared.

"No, you're not going anywhere. I have some questions for you and I'm expecting answers from you. I want you to return to Warfang and report yourself to the guards. They will put you somewhere safe until I have time to see you personally," Spyro said.

Wolfenstein had nothing to argue about so he kept quiet.

"There…is a portal nearby that allows one to link to a similar portal if it is active. There is one hidden in Warfang," Wolfenstein said.

"If what you say is true, allow Hunter to escort you. You kids go back to Warfang," Spyro said.

"But…" Ravager said.

"No buts. Go home now," Spyro growled.

"Oh phooey," Ravager muttered.

"C'mon, let's just go home. This place is not for us to venture into," Ignitus told Ravager.

Hunter had Wolfenstein lead the way while he held the wolf by the ropes. After they have left, the stone door behind them opened and the two dragons exited the hall.

"Are you sure you trust Wolfenstein? I mean…he looks awfully suspicious," Cynder said.

"True but there was a voice in my head telling me to let him go. I don't know about you but it sounds like Ignitus," Spyro said.

Somewhere in the middle of the catacomb, Collette and Sven found no way up to the upper level since there was no visible stairway. The only thing on their level was a tall pillar with a wooden platform on the top.

"I suppose we have to find a way to bring that damn platform down. Wait here while I go look around," Sven said.

There were three separate rooms; each one of them had a lever. The first room had a death pit of spikes; the second room had saw blades still active and the third room had lightning bolts running everywhere. All three of them were impossible to cross without getting killed and that made Sven wonder how the ancient dragons built all these.

"Maybe only another dragon can do this," Sven muttered.

He looked into the first room and found that the pit was wide and he can't really jump across it. The lever was there so he took out a sniper rifle and shot the lever. To his luck, it activated. Suddenly, the walls on both sides of the lever came together.

"Whoa, if I were there, I would've been a pancake," Sven said.

The next room with the saw blades was also impossible to cross because every inch of the room was covered by the blades and there was no way past it without being sliced and diced. There was also no visible mechanism that deactivates the saw blades. Sven shot at the lever but the spinning blades were in the way.

"What if I used this," Sven asked himself and took out a grenade.

He pulled the pin and threw it into the room. 3 seconds later, it exploded and the saw blades flew everywhere as it was detached from the devices. One flew out of the room and nearly hit Collette and ended up stuck in the pillar.

"Watch out with that thing you fool!" Collette scolded.

"Sorry about that," Sven called out.

He entered the room cautiously and pulled the lever. Suddenly, the holes in the walls blew out flames. Fortunately, he came out from the room unscathed.

"Do they always have secondary traps?" Sven muttered.

"It does seem so," Collette said with arms crossed.

The third room seemed harder. The electric bolts have no source and they just came out of nowhere as if it were magic. The bullets he fired were deflected by the bolts and throwing grenades did little to help. Sven looked up at the ceiling and noticed three large metal balls with wire coils around it. So they were not magic after all, just lightning emitting balls.

"Hmm…interesting. The ancient dragons actually grasped the techniques of creating Tesla coils. I don't know how they do it or activate it without a power source but I know exactly what a Tesla coil needs," Sven said.

He threw a grenade up onto a ledge adjacent to the metal balls that emitted electricity. The grenade exploded and destroyed the first ball, making it fall from the ceiling. The metal ball reflected a bolt back towards the second ball and destroyed it. The second fell and reflected another lightning bolt and thus destroying the third one. At last, the way was clear.

"That was simple," Sven grinned as he pulled the last lever.

He quickly ran to avoid secondary traps but surprisingly, nothing happened. Just as he was about to exit the room, spikes suddenly erupted at the entrance and Sven halted just in time to avoid it. He waited until the spikes have retracted into the floor before exiting the room.

"You have been lucky for 3 times and I'm amazed that not even your hair is hurt," Collette smiled at him.

"I guess I'm born lucky," Sven smirked.

"Sure you are," Collette said matter-of-factly.

The platform lowered and they stepped onto it. Just as they rose to the upper level, undead suddenly burst out from their tombs and coffins. They composed mainly of dragon skeletons, phoenix spirits and some human zombie knights.

"How clichéd. Isn't there a place without any zombies or ghosts?" Sven muttered.

"The number of undead in here is more than any place. Maybe that is why adventurers never returned from venturing into the mountains," Collette said.

"We're gonna be next if we don't do something," Sven said as the undead converged on them.

Spyro and Cynder entered the middle of the catacomb and they heard noises above them. The dragons noticed Sven and Collette being cornered so they decided to fly up and help them. After killing the undead, they landed on the platform.

"About time you got here," Sven said.

"I was held up by an old friend of mine. So, now that we're here, where should we go?" Spyro asked.

"Anywhere but here. Where's Hunter?" Sven asked.

"I sent him and my children back via a so-called secret portal as what Wolfenstein had said," Spyro explained.

"Got a map?" Collette asked Cynder.

"Sure," Cynder replied.

They looked at the map and spotted their position.

"We're close to the mountain top but stairs are still the obstacles. Added to our woes are our newfound friends. I have every reason to believe that Argus is behind this and he's impeding our progress. I say we better hurry and ignore the undead," Spyro said.

"Agreed there, Spyro," Sven said.

The team ran and ran but the undead came and harassed them. Many times they have to stop to fight or to solve puzzles that remove obstacles. It was time-consuming and they didn't have much time. It was already the next day and that means they have 6 days left.

On the mountain top, Argus and his lieutenants observed the skies while plotting the position where the beam of energy will fall. They predicted it will fall on the altar so they placed the chalice and all the necessary items on it. Argus nodded in satisfaction.

"The time grows closer and we shall be a dominant race again. Do not spill the dragon's blood until the alignment has occurred. We need her well-preserved," Argus said.

Juno struggled and writhed but Argus slapped her.

"You're a resilient lizard for someone so small. No wonder Malefor picked you as his sacrifice. Don't worry, my men will look after you until you are given up to Malefor," he told Juno.

"Malefor or not, I'll fry his butt!" Juno screamed.

"Shut up you yappy-mouthed dragon!" Argus shouted.

Argus controlled his anger and let out a sigh. He then smiled darkly at Juno.

"Just you wait, Juno. Malefor knows what to do with you. Your parents won't make it in time to save you even thought they are here. Pray while you still can because it may be your last," Argus growled.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Defiled Church**

Time was running out fast and two days ago, Spyro and the others fell into a trap and it took them one they to get out. It was close to midnight on the day when the planets in the system will align. That means they only have 3 hours left.

"If you had seen that stupid floorboard, we wouldn't have fallen into that trap hole," Cynder said.

"Well, sorry if I hadn't seen it when you're busy asking me to run," Sven shot back.

After running up a spiral stairway, they reached a great wooden door. Sven pushed it open and in that instant, cold air blasted at their faces.

"At last, we have reached the church," Spyro said.

The church was ruined with many parts of the building cracked and crumbled. Remarkably, it was still intact in many other parts. What caught Spyro's attention was the scenery around the church. Surrounding the church were the peaks of the 4 mountains, standing tall and they looked like castle turrets. The night sky was clear and one lone star shone in the sky so ever brightly. It has to be Polaris.

"I never knew the scenery on this small highland could be so beautiful at night. Too bad Argus has decided to ruin it all," Collette said.

"That is why we're gonna ruin his resurrection ceremony. Let's pick up the pace; we don't have much time left," Spyro said.

They didn't need telling twice so they ran across the snowy plain. The church was quite far from them and Sven looked at his watch.

"30 minutes left. We may still have time to reach the church," Sven panted.

They ran into a few apes but the 4 of them quickly dispatched them and quickly ran towards the church. Argus was standing near the window of the church and stared outside. He saw someone fighting and he just smiled.

"I see that your parents are here along with a human warrior and the Prime Minister. They prove to be more resilient than I thought," Argus said to Juno.

"If that is the case, then I guess you have no chance of winning against them," Juno smiled cruelly.

"I wouldn't count on it. By the time they finish off the guards, it will be a bit too late. Now, I'm going to prepare for the final stages before the alignment happens. With the gems crushed into fine powder and the Heart of Vitality crushed into pieces, all we need now," Argus said and took out the ceremonial dagger, "is the blood of a virgin dragoness and the needed incantation from the magic tome. Just as the beam falls on the chalice, all I need to do is to summon Malefor's spirit after the incantation," Argus said as he approached Juno menacingly.

"Tell me monkey man, what do all these items do?" Juno asked.

"You're one curious dragon. Fine, I'll tell you since you won't have long to live…perhaps. These gems have spiritual energy in it and to bring someone back from the dead, that is most required. As for the Heart of Vitality, this will act as an artificial heart for the forming spirit so that it may exist and materialize in the world of the living. As for the chalice, it is the Golden Chalice transmutated into silver to hide its magical properties. It was hard turning it back into gold but I still managed it in the end. While it was silver, it displayed some magical properties and I'm sure your father has experienced it," Argus said.

"Come to think of it…I think he did. He said it was always cold and one time, he said blood poured out of it but disappeared after that," Juno muttered.

"The true purpose of the chalice is to grant the owner a wish but only if it involves bringing someone back to life. This is the chalice of life, not some chalice with a genie in it. I'm surprised that the ancient humans have better understanding than you dragons," Argus sneered.

Juno just remained silent. Argus looked at the sky and saw that the planets were aligning fast. The first ones to align were the two moons that nearly caused the eternal night followed by the planet Tritus.

"It has begun," Argus smiled evilly.

Spyro had just whacked away a guard when they saw the celestial bodies aligning. He felt a lot of dark energy accumulating and he knows what is going to happen.

"Forget about the guards! We have to go now!" Spyro yelled.

"I'm right behind you," Sven said.

The four formed a line and dashed towards the church. Collette created a defensive aura around them that bounces anything off that tried to hit them. Sven looked at his watch again and his eyes widened.

"30 seconds!" he yelled.

"Run!" Cynder said.

They closed in on the church with 20 meters left to the entrance.

"20 seconds!"

Argus stabbed Juno in the stomach and blood spurted from her wound. She yelled in pain and tears flowed from her eyes.

"10 seconds!"

Spyro and Cynder dashed ahead of Sven and Collette and burst through the church door. Argus was waiting for them and smiling evilly.

"You're a little late, purple dragon. Blood has been spilt and the alignment has been completed. All I need now is the incantation and the wish to bring Malefor back," Argus said.

The planets aligned at the same time and a beam of dark powers struck the altar. Magic sparkles surrounded the chalice and the contents glowed green.

"Stop him now!" Spyro yelled.

Suddenly, two very large apes got in the way. Each of them was armed with gigantic clubs with spikes on it and giant metal shields. They glared menacingly at Spyro.

"Meet Jorg and Yorg, my two powerful generals. They're gonna take pleasure in smashing you into a pancake," Argus said.

"Wait, Yorg is the one with the eye patch," Jorg said.

"Boss, you got us mixed up," Yorg replied.

"Doh, I don't care! Just finish them off while I complete the incantation!" Argus said irately.

The two apes nodded and smashed their clubs down on Spyro. Being a small dragon, Spyro easily dodged the blows and the ground where he once stood cracked and fissured.

'These guys are serious. Collette, Sven, disrupt the ceremony!" Spyro ordered.

"You got it my Lord!" Collette said.

Sven ran past the apes. Yorg swung his club at Sven but he slid on the ground and slid under the swinging club. Collette leapt over their heads and kicked them at the same time before landing behind them. Sven took out his handgun to shoot at the chalice but it bounced off a magic aura. He tried to shoot at Argus but again a magic aura protected him. Argus didn't really bother to look at any of them and he continued with his incantation.

"In that case, I'll just save young Juno," Sven told himself.

Sven found Juno lying on a bench in front of the altar. He slowly removed the dagger and treated the wound. She just clenched her teeth in pain.

"You'll be alright. Just hang on there," Sven assured her.

He was down to his last aid kit and the contents in it were not much so he had to use sparingly. He hated himself for using up his medical supplies and now a young dragon needed it. Sven got some anesthetic and slowly applied it over her wound. The strong-smelling liquid numbed her pain for now and Sven proceeded to treating the hole.

"Hold still, this won't hurt much," Sven said softly.

Sven cleaned the wound with alcohol before taking out a surgical needle to sew up the wound slowly. Juno gasped a bit in pain.

"Hang on, you'll be alright," Sven whispered.

After a few minutes, the wound was closed up and Sven cut the remaining thread. He smiled at his handiwork and dusted his hands.

"That wasn't so bad for a rookie medic. Dr. Anthony will be proud of me," Sven grinned.

Juno was out cold and Sven let her rest. It was surprising that Argus didn't ask his men to bother him. Maybe he was just lucky…again.

"Now to settle the score with the big boys," Sven muttered and went back to fighting the large apes.

Spyro had defeated the first ape Jorg and now Yorg was the only one left. Cynder and Spyro attacked it relentlessly and kept the ape off balance. Sven came and attacked from behind with his handgun.

"Where is Collette?" Cynder asked.

"She's busy taking care of Juno. I've just treated her," Sven said and fired three shots at Yorg.

"Take this ape down and we'll deal with Argus," Spyro said.

Spyro's light blast broke the ape's large shield while Cynder launched three air blades at the ape, slicing him into three parts. However, Argus had already finished the incantation and he was smiling evilly at all of them.

"Malefor rises," he said.

The whole place started to shake and the beam of energy from the alignment grew brighter. Suddenly, the chalice erupted into a fountain of dark energy and there, they saw him. They saw the Dark Master's soul hovering within the dark energy and he was grinning at them.

"I live again," he said in a hollow voice.

"By the gods…so this is the famous Malefor the Dark Master," Sven muttered.

"You have served your purpose well, Argus. I thank you for that," Malefor said.

"Now that I've freed you, grant me power as you have promised," Argus said.

"Grant you powers? Hmm…oh yes, I have not forgotten," Malefor lied.

He grabbed Argus by the neck and slammed him into the wall behind the altar, knocking him out cold. He then turned to face the others.

"I never keep my promise when it comes to making deals with whelps and fools. I hope you've been having a good life, Spyro and Cynder. It has been centuries since we last met," Malefor said.

"I'm not exactly happy to see you either, Malefor," Spyro growled.

"Oh but I'm so pleased. I hope Argus hasn't been getting on your nerves," Malefor sneered.

"You have no idea," Collette muttered.

"Oh but I do. I've been watching from the Realm of the Dead and I say he is far more competent than Gaul. Unfortunately, in the end he's still just a pawn. Now that I'm back, how about I entertain you people instead of letting you guys listen to me talk nonsense?" Malefor said in a gentlemanly kind of way.

His spirit entered Juno's body and at that instant, Juno's eyes opened and it was glowing yellow with a red slit in the middle of each eye. Her body grew as large as an adult dragon and her fangs grew long. She snarled at the 4.

"Well, it seems like this body fits just nicely even if it's a girl's body. Since I'm kept alive by her blood, her spirit and mine are one. She will do my bidding far better than you, Cynder," Juno said in a voice mixed with Malefor's voice and her own.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter! I'll kill you!" Spyro said in an evil voice as darkness consumed him.

"Let your darkness take you, Spyro. I want to see if you have what it takes," Malefor taunted.

Spyro roared and charged at Malefor…or Juno. His sudden disregard for his daughter scared Cynder.

"Spyro, stop it! You'll hurt Juno!" Cynder cried out.

"If that is Juno, then she won't hurt us!" Spyro snarled at Cynder.

She was taken aback and she reeled back a bit.

"Spyro, how could you?" she whispered.

"It seems like darkness has consumed you to an even greater stage," Malefor laughed.

Sven yelled and ran towards Malefor and took out a knife to stab him but Malefor whacked him away and knocked him out cold.

"Humans nowadays are so weak, relying on non-magic things to win a fight. Compared to the ancient humans, you are but a speck of dust. You are a disgrace," Malefor spat.

Smiling, he raised his left arm into the air and the sky darkened. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed as Malefor grabbed his hand into a fist.

"Come on; let's take the fight to Convexity. It's far better fighting there than in this crummy church," Malefor said and his eyes glowed red.

A lightning bolt from the sky struck them and they disappeared in a flash.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Malefor's Wrath**

* * *

The team appeared on a large floating island in the middle of a large void with planets and stars all around. Large jellyfish-like things were seen floating around and their tentacles created powerful lightning blasts. Malefor was at one end of the island while the team was at the other end. Spyro was still in his dark form and he glared at Malefor.

"You haven't been in the realm of Convexity for quite some time now. Got any memories?" Malefor asked.

"I'm sad to say I have. This was once part of the island where Cynder and I used to fight on," Spyro said.

"You have a better memory than I thought, Spyro. Why not we make this even more memorable?" Malefor said and charged up a fireball attack before shooting it towards Spyro and Cynder.

They jumped aside and the fireball shot past them.

"Lord Spyro, this fight is too much for me for I cannot fight a dragon, especially when it's your daughter's body. I'll concentrate on getting Sven recovered," Collette said.

"Do that, Collette. Leave this fight to us," Cynder said.

The two small dragons faced their enemy with menacing glares and threatening growls but Malefor was not scared. He may be defeated once but with a young body with raw power under his control, he was certain that he could defeat two diminutive dragons. Besides, he doubted they'll try to hurt their daughter's body.

"Just like old times eh," Malefor smiled darkly.

"Yes, just like old times," Cynder smiled back with the same evil look.

They ran towards each other and clashed. They landed punches and swipes on each other and tried to use breath attacks as well. The two young dragons were fast but Malefor was just as fast despite being big-sized. If they hadn't known better, Malefor seemed 10 times stronger than he was when he was last defeated.

"C'mon, you don't dare to hurt me?" Malefor sneered.

"Don't try me, Malefor. I'll give you a good hurting if I want to," Spyro growled.

"We'll see about that," Malefor said.

He brought his paw down on Spyro and smashed him to the ground. Spyro got up and punched Malefor in the stomach.

"Spyro, no! You're hurting Juno!" Cynder said.

"This is not Juno! The Juno I know doesn't hurt her parents!" Spyro said.

Cynder was hesitating but Spyro just attacked relentlessly. She bit her lower lip and thought about it when she heard a voice in her head.

"Cynder, you must fight," the voice said.

Cynder looked around with wide eyes, thinking that someone was talking to her.

"I must be hearing things," she muttered.

"No Cynder, you're not. Attack Malefor for Spyro is right. Your daughter will never hurt you," the voice said softly.

"Are you…Ignitus?" Cynder asked.

"That, young dragon, you will find out after your battle. For now, just fight," the voice said and disappeared from her mind.

Cynder just stared blankly into space while thinking.

"It has to be Ignitus," she muttered.

Malefor struck Spyro into the ground and landed a punch on Spyro so hard that the island shook. Spyro placed his paws on Malefor's fist and pushed back. It was amazing that he has the strength to push his fist away though it took most of his strength to do so. Malefor resisted but the more he did so, the more Spyro pushed back. After a deadlock, Spyro roared and pushed Malefor away and rolled out of the way before Malefor could bring his fist down on him again.

"You're a resilient dragon I'll give you that. I'm expecting more from you," Malefor said.

"Then you'll get it from me. You'll regret it, Malefor," Spyro said.

Spyro clenched the ground and positioned himself for a dash. Malefor saw it as an opening so he took the chance to attack Spyro. But before he could get another inch closer to him, Spyro let go and dashed at Malefor with full force, knocking him over. Malefor sailed into the air but before he could touch the ground, Spyro leapt up and hit Malefor with rapid succession. The final strike was a vertical spin kick that sent Malefor plunging towards the ground, creating a crater where he landed. Spyro landed a few meters away from the crater and watched Malefor get up.

"Terrador has been teaching you well, Spyro. It's not surprising that you have excelled in the art of close combat," Malefor said and got back to his feet.

Spyro just glared at Malefor with white eyes and a low growl came from him.

"You stay too long in darkness and you'll become one yourself," Malefor said and took to the skies.

Spyro followed and he noticed Cynder flying beside him.

"You're right, Spyro, Juno will never hurt us. This is Malefor and we will fight him," Cynder said softly.

Spyro felt the darkness dissipate and he returned back to normal, smiling at Cynder.

"Then we shall do it together," he said.

On the ground, Collette helped Sven up as he woke up from his short coma. He rubbed his head a bit and blinked away the blurry vision he was suffering from.

"Whoa, I must still be out cold. This place is so dark and I think I'm in space," Sven said.

"This is the realm of Convexity. Spyro and Cynder are busy battling Malefor now," Collette explained and pointed at the dragons.

Sven looked up and let out a low whistle.

"I never thought I'll get the chance to see Convexity. This place reminds me of space with all the planets and stars," Sven said.

"It's another realm connected to our world. You can't really come here by any conventional means and very few have the chance to actually see it without getting killed. Spyro and Cynder once fought here when Cynder was evil," Collette said.

"That has to be many centuries ago. Interesting place," Sven nodded.

He looked at the battling dragons and shook his head.

"What do we do now?" he asked Collette.

The vixen looked at the dragons and shrugged.

"I guess we'll just sit back and enjoy the fireworks," she said with a small smile.

Malefor flew towards the two dragons while breathing fire. They dodged and Malefor flew past them. Cynder looked around, trying to spot Malefor.

"Cynder, behind you!" Spyro warned.

Cynder flew sideways and Malefor flew past her.

"Stand still so I can hit you!" Malefor growled.

"Then there's no point fighting," Cynder shot back.

She launched air blades after air blades at Malefor but he dodged and hit back one of the air blades at them and they dodged it.

"I see you have been given new powers but breath attacks are still breath attacks. One can still dodge it," Malefor said.

"True but I wasn't intending on hitting you," Cynder smiled sardonically.

Malefor widened his eyes and turned around. He saw Spyro flying towards him with his fist cocked back. When Spyro got close, he unleashed his punch of fire at Malefor and sent him spinning. Malefor stabilized himself and regained control of his movement.

"Alright, if that is how you want it, we'll go to a better playground. Come and get me," Malefor said.

He flew towards a cluster of jellyfish creatures and the two dragons followed. The creatures emitted lightning bolts and they had to avoid getting hit by it.

"Let's see how you fare when fighting in a cluster of Convexity Floaters," Malefor said.

It was like fighting in a lightning storm and electric bolts were present every 10 seconds. The two young dragons had to avoid them but Malefor was immune to it. He just attacked them without even thinking about the hazards around him.

"Can't catch up? I don't blame you," Malefor mocked.

A lightning bolt struck so close to Spyro that he felt the heat from the bolt. After it was gone, he and Cynder continued on their way to chasing Malefor. They fought amongst the floaters while avoiding the lightning bolts. It was harder than they thought because the strikes were random but there was a telltale sign before any of the bolt struck. The intended path of the lightning will have particles accumulating on it and that is what they have to avoid.

"This fight is getting more and more interesting," Malefor said.

They fought in the middle of the cluster where there was a small open space. Spyro and Cynder gave all they can to fight Malefor but he would not go down so easily. Suddenly, he was struck by a yellow lightning. That hurt him and smoke emitted from his body. Spyro looked up and saw larger floaters with yellow cores floating in to join the rest of the floaters.

"The yellow lightning hurts him. We have to make him run into it," Spyro said

"You got it," Cynder answered.

They attacked Malefor for a while before flying away from him. Malefor took the bait and followed them, breathing fire at them. They saw yellow particles collecting and flew past it. By the time Malefor reached it, the lightning struck him and hurt him badly.

"So you knew my weakness against Convexity High Floater lightning. I guess we're equal," Malefor said.

They continued fighting and punching at each other while being surrounded by lightning-emitting floaters. It was a fighting frenzy until Malefor landed two heavy blows on Cynder and Spyro, knocking them back onto the island.

"This ends now, Spyro and Cynder. Once I'm done with you, the world will be cleansed once more," Malefor growled.

He slammed the ground and cracked the island in half. Collette and Sven had to jump to the other floating half while the one they stood on fell into the voids of Convexity.

"That was close," Sven said.

"Malefor, you're the one who's gonna die. By the power of the ancients, Cynder and I will stop you," Spyro said.

Malefor saw the spirit of the ancients surrounding the two dragons and his eyes were wide open.

"No, why is it always them?" Malefor groaned.

The spirits surrounded Spyro and Cynder and infused their elemental powers into one powerful element known as OmniSpirit. The two dragons blasted away at Malefor and hurt him.

"You'll never defeat me again!" Malefor roared.

Malefor charged his power and shot back at the two. Spyro and Cynder combined their breaths and the beams clashed with Malefor's fire. The attacks pushed at each other and Malefor's attack seem to be winning but the two dragons pushed with all their might and their beam overcame Malefor's flame and eventually Malefor himself.

"This is not the end!" Malefor screamed and his spirit dissipated from Juno's body.

Juno's body returned to normal and she fell to the ground. Spyro and Cynder rushed up to her and hugged her.

"Juno, you're okay!" Cynder said with tears in her eyes.

The young purple dragoness opened her eyes slowly and smiled at them.

"I'm…okay, mom…dad," she said.

Spyro was smiling and he wanted to say something but the entire realm was shaking and things were starting to distort.

"The realm is collapsing!" Collette yelled.

There was no way to get everyone out of the realm and there was no way out.

"I guess we all die in the end," Cynder said sadly.

"Yeah…but we stopped Malefor. It's a small price to pie for peace," Spyro said.

They huddled each other and closed their eyes.

"Déjà vu all over again huh. I'm sure you still remember what I said to you before," Cynder said.

"Yeah…I do," Spyro muttered.

"I love you," Cynder whispered.

Collette hung on two Sven while Sven held up his shield to shield them from debris.

"I sure hate you as hell," Sven muttered.

* * *

3 weeks later, at Warfang, Terrador was reading some newspapers when a human military general came in.

"Ah, General Wolfgang, I was expecting you," Terrador said.

"This better be good, Terrador, I'm a busy man," Wolfgang said.

"Don't worry, I've found the man you were looking for. It seems like he was spotted in the cave of the Hermit," Terrador said.

"You mean that crazy old cheetah? Why would he be with that Hermit?" Wolfgang asked.

"I'm not sure but the Hermit says he found him in the river. Sven's alive though injured," Terrador said.

"At least he's okay. What about the others who were with him?" the man asked while removing his officer's cap.

"Collette…her whereabouts are unknown currently. As for the King and Queen…who knows," Terrador smiled.

Wolfgang raised an eyebrow and scratched his head.

"Anything special?" he asked.

"Maybe," Terrador laughed.

* * *

"Up in the skies where the planes fly, three dragons enjoyed themselves by enjoying as a family. Yes, after the realm collapsed, the spirits of the ancestors saved them once more and brought them back. They needed a vacation and a vacation they had in exile. Many thought they were dead but like the time when they first defeated Malefor, they needed a well-deserved rest. It's a happy ending for a family of heroes but…is there something missing? Heck no…but there is one more adventure waiting. There is never short of a list of adventures for this family of dragons and in the foreseeable future, they will have one. I am Ignitus the Chronicler and I see it all. Thank you for your kind attention."

* * *

**Another adventure ends**

**But…**

"**How much does this cost?**"

"50 gold for a kilogram."

"**I'll take it.**"

"Here you go ma'am, one kilogram of nightshade. Is there something going on?"

"**Oh nothing, I just have someone to cure with it.**"

"I get it, someone has been infected eh."

"**Something like that.**"

"Well, good luck to you ma'am, you'll need it."

The hooded customer walked away from the stall and walked into the distant sunset. It was a long way back to Warfang and from the cliff she was standing on, the wind blew and the hood slid back, revealing Collette's face that seem to shine under the sun.

"I will need time to prepare for the Lunar Festival. By the ancestors, I hope I make it in time," Collette said.

She turned back to look at the small village where she had been just now and sighed.

"It's gonna be a long year. I hope to see you again, Lord Spyro and Mistress Cynder, please take care…especially you, Mistress Cynder."

She turned and left for the main road that led to Warfang, whistling a beautiful tone (the ending for Dawn of the Dragon: Guide you home).

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** How is the ending? Do you think the song fits?


End file.
